Lilo and Stitch revenge of Dr Hämsterviel
by Metal Nazo
Summary: A few weeks after the defeat of Dr. Hämsterviel and his army of Leroy clones, the evil doctor is trying one final chance for revenge against LILO & STITCH with the help of a blast from the past Dr. Pestus! This time Dr. Hämsterviel's revenge with a new experiment may not be what you'd expect.
1. Chapter1

Lilo and Stitch, revenge of Dr. Hämsterviel

Chapter 1 Hämsterviel's new Experiment.

On the planet Earth lives a little alien known as Experiment 626 aka Stitch, he is one of the galaxies most powerful beings to have been created by Dr. Jumba who once was a criminal for his crime of making illegal genetic experiments. However both Jumba and Stitch after redeeming themselves on Earth became part of the family of a little girl known as Lilo who lives with her older sister Nani. Not long after Stitch along with his creator Jumba and Pleakly became part of Lilo and Nani's family it was revealed Jumba kept with him all of his other 625 experiments and kept them in a safe storage as tiny pods, after Captain Gantu attempted to kidnap all the experiments for the evil former lab partner of Jumba known as Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. However thanks to Stitch and Lilo Gantu failed in his mission to capture all the experiments with the exception of Experiment 625, the experiment pods ended up on Earth on the island of Hawaii where Lilo and her family live.

After Gantu's ship crash landed on Hawaii he and Experiment 625 (who would later be named Rueben) tried to find all the other experiments but failed many times over, even after having a few victories in time those experiments they captured were freed from them by Stitch, Lilo and sometimes other experiments. After nearly two years of looking for the other experiments Lilo and Stitch fond them all and in time Dr. Hämsterviel tried to use one of Jumba's latest experiments which he named Leroy to find the experiments and destroy them all at once. However this plan failed and Hämsterviel along with Leroy and all the clones of Leroy were sent to prison and Gantu along with Rueben became good and are helping the Galactic Federations, as for Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakly they still live with Lilo and Nani and are having a peaceful life on Hawaii.

Meanwhile unknown to our heroes deep in the galactic prison where the most terrible criminals of the galaxy were held captive for their crimes against the Galactic Federations Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel was working on his latest plan to escape and get his revenge on the two he blames the most for his failures. LILO & STITCH!

"Mwahahahahaha; soon I will be free from this place and have my revenge" Hämsterviel yelled.

"Ah shut up Hämsterviel, I've been trapped in here for years and have never broken out even with my massive body. Besides you always say that every night before bed, plus you'll never make it out believe me on that" Dr. Pestus aka the Mosquito King, sometime a few years ago after Stitch and Jumba moved to Earth an evil cyborg giant mosquito named Dr. Pestus kidnapped Lilo with the help of his evil minions.

But thanks to Stitch, Lilo was rescued and Pestus's plan to take over the galaxy with an army of cyborg mosquito warriors was stopped thanks to both Lilo and Stitch. Ever since that day Pestus tried to break out of prison but failed each time, Hämsterviel, Leroy and his clones were moved to the same prison as Pestus after Dr. Hämsterviel's plans failed for hopefully the last time. But Dr. Hämsterviel never knew when to give up or truly quit, which is exactly why this time he would be sure to have some robotic muscle and try a plan he had been planning for many long years to try but never had his chance. But now especially after getting to kind'a know Pestus, Hämsterviel was sure this time around things would turn in his favor.

"Hmm….okay so if I mix these chemicals with this blue one, and then mix with some of 626's DNA. And then mix with some more interesting DNA, and then add this little something I've had for a while which I used my older version on that bratty Earth girl" (meaning Mertle) "but this version is the true beauty, ahahahahaha it will work. And soon after so many years I Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel will have my own Experiment!" he yelled as a lightning bolt passed by the prison.

Shortly after Hämsterviel finished his little as he called it chemistry project for show, he went to meet Dr. Pestus in hopes of forming an alliance with the massive cyborg. Once in the prison yard where the prisoners were allowed to exercise and get some fresh air, Hämsterviel slowly made his way to the area where Pestus was busy working on scrap metal, once the small evil Doctor was as close to Pestus as he felt comfortable he began to talk.

".a…..ah…..hello there big guy" Hämsterviel said.

"Hmmmmm…why if it itzzzzzzn't the marvelous Dr. Hämsterviel, what buzzziness do you have with me" the giant cyborg said to the very small gerbil like creature.

"I…..um…I was wondering if you and I can negotiate Dr. Pestus" Hämsterviel said sounding more like the evil and confident doctor he once was.

"Really…and what would that be my little rodent friend" Pestus said expecting something hopefully interesting.

"Well rumor has it a few years ago you were thrown into this prison because of Experiment 626 and an Earth child named Lilo" he said with a bit of bitterness in his tone.

"What's it to ya, if that's true" he said eyeing the small doctor with his massive eyes.

"Because I know exactly how you feel, being brought down by that wretched Experiment and that annoying child who are with that fat-head Jumba. They are the very reason why I'm trapped in here, with all those useless clones of Leroy whom at this point I can't tell the real one from the clones" he said as he saw a few Leroy clones dancing to music.

"We all know of that Hämsterviel, can you just get to your point" Pestus said as he was starting to lose his patience.

"My point is…" he paused when some guards came walking by to make sure the inmates at the prison were behaving.

"It's clear now" Pestus said with a look of relief.

"Anyway, I have a genius plan to not only leave this place once and for all. And to get revenge on Lilo and Experiment 626, and I need your help" Dr. Hämsterviel said with an evil grin as he rubbed his hands together.

"And what will I get in return for this" Pestus asked as his eyes narrowed on the little doctor.

"Well…..yo…you will have back everything you once had before those two ruined you, and I do mean everything including your old bounty hunter Bob" he said.

"Hmm…very well then, when do you plan to leave" the cyborg asked.

"Three days from tomorrow night ahahahahahaha I will give the details tonight" he said with his evil chuckle.

And so Dr. Hämsterviel that night detailed every part of his cleaver plan to Dr. Pestus, once Pestus could hear the plan in full details his wings buzzed with triumph. And shortly after the two doctors had their plan come together on the day Hämsterviel planned the escape everything went as planned, he let the Leroy clones and other inmates make chaos in the prison while Dr. Pestus and Dr. Hämsterviel escaped from the prison and made it to a new ship for Dr. Pestus.

Pestus with Hämsterviel on his shoulder made it to the ship and blast off far into space. Once they were able to make their escape they got their hyper-drive was activated by their ships pilots, it sent them into a safe area of space where the two doctors along with Bounty Hunter Bob and his remaining crew began to put all the details of their plan together.

"Now that we are free, its time Pestus for us to capture Lilo and to use my little present for that girl" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHAHAHA…..Dr. Hämsterviel, soon we shall get back at those two for what they've done to us" Dr. Pestus said with his mosquito like laughed.

"Indeed Dr. Pestus, now time to launch phase one" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he pushed a button which sent a special probe to Earth.

Down on Earth in the islands of Hawaii Lilo and her family were having fun at a beach, Stitch's cousins were enjoying time at the beach with him and Lilo notably Angel, Bonnie, Clyde, Sparky, Cannonball, and others. Jumba was enjoying his sandwiches which Rueben aka 625 made for everyone as a gift he sent to them since he and Gantu couldn't make it to the party, Nani and Pleakly were busy trying to keep everyone under control and obedient.

After all just because the Experiments were all good now, doesn't mean that they are easy to keep in one place.

"Attention everyone" Lilo yelled out to everyone once they were seated.

"Lilo would like to make a speech" Stitch said in the language the Experiments commonly used.

"I would like to thank everyone who was able to show up for coming to our Ohana party" Lilo yelled out to about half the Experiments whom were the ones able to make it to the party.

"Oh boy lots of food and a nice big party" Clyde said to Bonnie as he dug into the food enjoying himself.

"Clyde! You're ruining my outfit please try to not make too big of a mess" Bonnie said to her partner-in-crime.

"Yup" Sparky said as he got to enjoy some food.

"Dig in everyone" Lilo said with excitement.

Shortly after everyone ate as much food as they felt like eating, they began to have fun at the beach making sand-castles. Surfing (with some help from Cannonball) swimming, and other kinds of fun things. Nani and Pleakly were busy trying to keep things cleaned up but they were able to have their own fun as well.

Jumba was happy to see a lot of his Experiments happy especially since the chaos with Leroy and his clones, Jumba was truly happy to be living on Earth with the rest of his family both his Experiments and the adopted family. Even though Jumba was at home with Lilo and the rest of their Ohana on Earth, Jumba couldn't help but feel from time to time just something was missing, perhaps it was the lack of will to try and work on more brand new Experiments. But after the 627 incident and the chaos with Leroy and his unexpected clone army, perhaps it was best at least for some time he didn't work on any new Experiments and waited for things to settle down.

But then again he is Dr. Jumba the galaxies greatest EVIL GENIUS! Maybe for the time being he could try to make 627 less evil and a little more good, at least good enough to be able to know right from wrong and try to make right choices much like 626 and other Experiments. But then again he might…oh what was the point of trying to be evil after all he is a good person not evil like before.

As the hours went by and everyone went their homes and said their goodbyes for now, shortly after Lilo Stitch, Nani Pleakly and Jumba came home Jumba's galactic phone was beeping with a call from Rueben.

"You have one call from agent Rueben of the Galactic Federations" Jumba's phone said.

"Experiment 625? What could he possibly be calling for" Jumba asked himself out loud as he turned on his phone and put it on full screen mood so everyone could listen.

"Hello Jumba, come in Jumba" Rueben said.

"Dr. Jumba Jookiba here Experiment 625, what's the emergency" Jumba asked his little yellow Experiment.

"Nice to see everyone is alright" he said with a salute "I'm calling you guys because word has it some odd meteor is heading for Earth somewhere around your location" he said while showing a galactic map with the meteors location.

"Is that all 625" Jumba asked.

"Um….no the Grand Council Women wanted me to warn you all Dr. Hämsterviel has once again found a way to escape from prison, only this time he's escaped from some guy named Dr. Pestus" he said while reading a report handed out to him by Gantu earlier that day.

"Not Dr. Pestus" Lilo said remembering when she was kidnapped by that giant alien mosquito cyborg.

"Pestus, big mosquito cyborg" Stitch said remembering when he saved Lilo from that terrible doctor.

"Be on the lookout for them alright guys" Rueben said.

"Ih" Stitch replied. Everyone else said yes.

"Oh by the way, sorry I couldn't make it to the party Lilo. I'll see if the Council Women can give me and Gantu some vacation time next time you throw a party" he said with a big grin on his face.

"I'll be sure everyone can make it Rueben" Lilo said to her friend.

"Agent Rueben over and out all" he said as the phone call ended.

"So once again that no good Dr. Hämsterviel has escaped, no doubt he'll be trying to get revenge on us for putting him in prison and…wait who is Dr. Pestus?" Jumba was saying as it occurred to him he had no idea who Dr. Pestus was.

"Well…..it's a bit of a long story but I can explain" Lilo said

"Ih it long story, happened before Stitch learned about cousins" he said.

"You see sometime shortly after Stitch, Jumba and Pleakly moved in with us I was kidnapped by these weird otter like aliens. And then they sent me into outer space where I tried to escape from the alien spaceship along with the other prisoners on the ship, a nice big alien prisoner told me we were all captured to be food for the mosquitos on the ship. While I was on the ship Stitch was able to fly a spaceship to come and rescue me, after I was able to call him I got to see the giant evil Dr. Pestus who's a giant cyborg space mosquito. After Stitch saved me and an alien planet from Pestus and his mosquitos the Grand Council Women gave us a ship to go home in, and that's how it happened" Lilo said as she finished her tale.

"Wait a minute, did you say giant cyborg space mosquito?" Pleakly asked.

"Yeah" Lilo said.

"No…..it can't be THE Pestus I use to know….I thought he went to help bring mosquitos back to the galaxy and look after them all" Pleakly said in a surprised tone.

"Stitch no like Pestus he hurt Lilo" Stitch said.

"Wait a minute, you two went into space and you got kidnapped Lilo!" Nani said in surprise.

"Sorry for not telling you, I didn't want to worry you back then Nani; so me and Stitch decided to keep it between the two of us" Lilo said.

"Oh Lilo" Nani said as she hugged her sister.

"So question is what will we do if Dr. Pestus come back possibly for revenge" Jumba asked.

"It's simple, Stitch and I and maybe a few of his cousins will stop him before he hurts anyone" Lilo said bravely.

"Little Girl still is willing to face danger to help everybody, Jumba is always happy to see such bravery ahaha" Jumba said.

"Ih Stitch still brave against bad guys" he said getting out his antenna spines and other two arms.

"Of course 626, you always are incredibly lucky, brave and very strong. You truly are a work of marvel from my evil genius" Jumba said with happiness.

"Stitch go warn everyone else about Hämsterviel and Pestus" Stitch said.

"Good idea Stitch" Lilo said as she was about to open the front door for him.

"And just where do you two think you're going" Nani asked while guarding the door.

"Nani Stitch needs to warn his cousins Hämsterviel is back along with Dr. Pestus" Lilo said.

"Lilo its bedtime for you two" Nani reminded them.

"…I…..I know but"

"No buts, bedtime now you two" Nani said kindly.

"But what about Stitch's cousins" Lilo asked.

"Don't worry look I'll call Cobra and ask him to help tell everyone, and you two can go tell everyone after school okay" Nani said reasonably.

"Okay….." Lilo said trying to understand her sister meant well.

Within a few minutes Stitch and Lilo went to bed trying to sleep, Stitch had a nightmare that night Lilo would be taken away from him and he couldn't save her at all. Lilo also had a nightmare that night, but her nightmare was being taken away from everyone and being turned into a savage monster with little control of any of her actions and was attacking Stitch.

Lilo and Stitch both woke yelling each other's names and looked to one another for a moment before noticing it was morning, Lilo and Stitch got breakfast before Lilo had to leave for school with Mertle and everyone else.

Meanwhile not too far from Earth the meteor Rueben talked about was heading straight for Hawaii, however once it was in the skies of Earth it slowed down and eventually came to a stop and revealed itself to be a robot no bigger than a football right now. The robot scanned the islands until it found where Lilo was living; once the robot was there it spied on Lilo at her school waiting for the right moment to make its move. And surely enough the robot got its chance when it fired its small payload into Lilo's lunch where its little package would do the rest, Dr. Hämsterviel was pleased to see everything going to plan.

"Mwahahahahahahaha everything is going according to plan" the small creature said with his evil laugh.

"Yes it appears to be, now only to see if your little formula will work on the Earth child Dr. Hämsterviel" Dr. Pestus said as he looked down at his smaller comrade.

"Oh it will Dr. Pestus, it will" he said as he chuckled evilly "Now began phase two of my plan" he said to a member of the crew who pushed a button with a small robot with a needle in it. Soon on the monitor Dr. Hämsterviel was looking at he could see the food Lilo had packed for lunch, thankfully she ate her lunch which sent the robot into her stomach.

"Yuck, I never realized how ugly Earth creatures are on the inside" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he looked at his monitor and piloted his small robot towards Lilo's brain.

After having to fight a few anti-bodies and white blood-cells Hämsterviel's robot made it towards his target "So the Earth child does have a brain after all, that would explain why Gantu always failed me" he said implying Gantu was not only dumb but without a brain.

"We are now ready Dr. Hämsterwhiel" said one of the men at a monitor.

"It's Hämsterviel, Hämsterviel! You idiot, go and sit in a corner until you get my name right" Dr. Hämsterviel said to the man with anger in his voice, after all no one truly likes getting their name misspelled by someone they don't know especially Hämsterviel.

"Okay sir" the man said as he left the bridge of the ship.

"Now we begin phase three of my little ehe Experiment, begin phase three" he yelled as the crew worked hard on the ship only to simply make the robot in Lilo's brain put its needle safely into her brain and inject the formula Dr. Hämsterviel made.

Back on Earth after school Lilo got a terrible headache from the needle which the poor girl didn't know about, Stitch and Clip took her home that day so she could get some sleep. As for Dr. Hämsterviel's robot; it left out of Lilo's ear while she slept and made it back to the bigger robot safely. Shortly after Dr. Hämsterviel's plan seemed to come together so far he made the football size robot sneak into Lilo's bedroom where it remained hidden for the next day.

The next day Lilo's headache seemed to go away, she was able to go to school and was able to enjoy herself until she got to hula class to dance where while in the middle of dancing she felt a sudden sharp pain in her legs, her hula teacher called Nani who came over to take Lilo home as soon as she heard.

"I think you need a little more rest Lilo" Nani said to her little sister as she tucked her into bed.

"Alright….goodnight Nani" Lilo said weakly to her sister.

"Goodnight Lilo" Nani said as she kissed Lilo goodnight.

Soon after Lilo went to rest she felt more pain in her body as it slowly changed, Lilo woke up when she heard an all too familiar evil laugh coming from the corner of the bedroom. She turned her head to face a video monitor from the football sized robot which had on it the face of non-other than Dr. Hämsterviel!

"Dr. Hämsterviel, what are you doing in my bedroom" she asked the evil doctor.

"ohohohohohoho, if it isn't Lilo the annoying little girl" Dr. Hämsterviel said with a grin on his face.

"It seems you finally got my name right" she said to him.

"Indeed now you know what it feels like to never be called by your name now do you!" he yelled at her.

"What are you up to this time Dr. Hämsterviel trying to get revenge on Stitch and his cousins and everyone else" she asked him without noticing rather unusual hair growing on her body.

"Yes and no annoying girl, I am having my revenge on just you and Stitch!" he said.

"Hey you called Stitch by his name and not just 626" she said impressed with how many simple details about him changed but she remembered he is still evil.

"Yes….now let me detail my plan to you since you are phase four of my little plan, you see after me and my new partner Dr. Pestus escaped from our prison I sent a robot to your planet with a special formula I made especially for you, once I got you to eat the small tiny robot hidden in your food I got my robot to your brain and then I used its needle on your BRAIN!" he said very triumphantly.

"That explains the headache from earlier" Lilo said.

"Yes and if you haven't noticed my little pet you are transforming into; a monster" he said.

"What a monster" Lilo said as she noticed just now the hairs growing on her body and her feet changing form, she felt a stabbing pain along her back and beneath her arms.

"Yes and unless you do exactly as I say I will let you die a painful death of trying to become the monster without let's say some special things of mine, and do exactly as I say" Dr. Hämsterviel said evilly.

"But…..what'll you do with me after you make me a monster" Lilo asked nervously.

"Why you see I'm going to use you to do good for me across the galaxy" he said.

"I thought you were going to get revenge on me and Stitch" she asked looking at him with one eye.

"Don't you see I am, by having you my monster you work for me and Stitch will never see you again it's the best revenge ever!" he half lied to her.

"….will you promise I won't hurt anyone" she asked him.

"Unless their bad guys" he lied.

"Really"

"Yes really" he said.

"…alright…I think Stitch would rather have me alright then be in pain then" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes….well shall we get on with it" he said, as Dr. Pestus was crying to himself.

"Okay" Lilo said as she laid in her bed waiting to be turned into what Dr. Hämsterviel called a monster.

After a fairly painful half hour Lilo became Dr. Hämsterviel's monster, when she looked in the mirror she screamed when she saw the cute terrible creature she became. However Dr. Hämsterviel's phase four wasn't over just yet, the robot shot a dart at Lilo which got rid of most her memories and put them safely into a computer chip and placed some fake memories into her. For a while she acted like a newly activated Experiment, and ripped her clothes up, Nani came to see what happened and screamed when she saw what looked like one of Jumba's Experiments which had fur the same shade of red as Lilo's shirt.

With a few patterns of leafs here and there, the Experiment had a small cut only in her right ear similar to the cut in Stitch's left ear. She had eyes much like Stitch's but with one eyelash on each of them, she also had light red claws and a body much like that of Angel, she had spikes like Stitch coming out of her back along with two extra arms and two antenna similar to Angel's (Experiment 624) but a bit shorter. She also had some black fur on her ear tips and white fur on her belly and the leaf patterns on her arms and back her antennas were black with red at the tips her nose was black.

Lilo now an Experiment alien roared at Nani and broke out the window, the robot made itself bigger and captured Lilo easily and took her away to meet Dr. Hämsterviel. After everyone came to Lilo and Stitch's room to see what had happened Stitch was surprised and sad when he saw Lilo's shredded clothes, after Nani explained what looked like an Experiment did this one she never saw before. Jumba asked her for every detail she could remember, once she told Jumba he said it didn't match any of the description of one of his Experiments which lead everyone to believe either Dr. Pestus or Dr. Hämsterviel created that Experiment and had it destroy Lilo which angered Stitch at the thought of such a thing.

In orbit of Earth was Dr. Pestus's ship awaiting the robot of Dr. Hämsterviel, once it was close enough to the ship the tracker beam pulled in the robot and its cargo. Once onboard the robot moved to the bridge of the ship where it presented its prize to Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus, the two evil scientists looked at the new Experiment that was once Lilo. Dr. Pestus was surprised that Dr. Hämsterviel knew how to transform another life form into one of Jumba and Hämsterviel's Experiments the very idea was something Pestus never saw coming and he could only wonder what Dr. Hämsterviel was going to do with her.

"It was a complete and total success I now have my perfect weapon for taking down both Lilo and Stitch" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he looked at Lilo now his Experiment he created.

"Will she obey like a good little dog" Pestus questioned in a bit of a joking manner.

"My new Experiment will not only obey she will be the one way how I will destroy Experiment 626 and have my revenge" Dr. Hämsterviel said in his triumphant voice.

"But what will we do with her once she destroys him if all goes as plan" Dr. Pestus asked.

"You me what will I do, I will simply keep her around build up an image everyone can trust and then have what I've always wanted" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"Hmmm….indeed…..but what will we call her zzzzooo no one will recognize her" Dr. Pestus questioned Dr. Hämsterviel.

"It's simple really based on how her original name was spelled and how I am good with making letters into numbers. I shall from this day forth call her Experiment 636" the evil Dr. Hämsterviel said with his evil laugh as his evil plan for revenge was finally actually working after all these years.

As for poor Lilo, she was as good as clueless and seemed to behave much like Stitch before he met her. But the question of the hour is will she ever be same again after this?


	2. Chapter 2

Lilo and Stitch revenge of Dr. Hämsterviel.

Chapter 2 Say hello to Experiment 636.

Lilo surely had gone through a lot in her childhood, but nothing was as life changing for her like today. She went from being an unusual Earth human to becoming an Experiment just like the ones both Dr. Jumba and Dr. Hämsterviel created. If she were like her regular self she would have tried to think of something to do in order to stop Dr. Hämsterviel but he made sure that she wouldn't remember much of anything at all about whom she is, and her life before just recently becoming Dr. Hämsterviel's latest Experiment.

Lilo had her memories removed from her shortly after her transformation into an Experiment was complete, Dr. Hämsterviel was sure to give her some fake memories of them spending time together after he quote and quote created her. But Lilo still had small fragments of her most precious memories somewhere deep inside of her but it would take quite sometime before they would come back fully. Lilo's mindset at this point in time was very much like that of Stitch and most other Experiments when they were first activated, Dr. Hämsterviel was very pleased with how much of a success she turned out to be so far…

As for Dr. Pestus he was deeply interested in what Dr. Hämsterviel his partner in crime completed, he never in his lifetime thought he'd see something like an Earthling become something completely alien. It was something that he would start to spend time looking into right after he got enough mosquito cyborgs he liked to call mechitos. But before doing that he would begin to question Dr. Hämsterviel about his new Experiment 636.

"So Dr. Hämsterviel this is but part of your plan for revenge against Stitch and Lilo" Dr. Pestus said.

"Yes she is, and now I finally have a great Experiment" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"Really; so what all can she do in this form?" the doctor asked his ally.

"Well I gave her a few abilities from some other Experiments, as well as a good amount from 626" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"Such as"

"Well for one she can now lift up to 3.500 times her body weight, for two she can disguise herself to look like some of the other Experiments if she desires to and much like 626 can pull in her lower arms back spikes, for three she can see in the dark, she also can think faster than 626 just barely ehe….she also will cook the greatest food I desire her to make for me. She also has a few other things I hope will work…but she has all of 626's powers and can swim unlike him, apart from that she can work machines very well and will do anything I tell her to do as long as I keep that computer chip safe and sound" Dr. Hämsterviel explained.

"Why not just destroy the chip to not risk her getting her memories back" Dr. Pestus questioned.

"Very tempting and easy, but if I destroy that chip she won't obey me and will run chaotically and might even destroy us" he said.

"Ah makes sense" he said.

"And now I shall do something nice, oh Experiment 636 I have a little present for you" he said while looking for something.

"Ah…..what does Dr. Hämsterviel have for 636 ahahahahhaha" she said while jumping around in her capsule excited to see what her deeply beloved creator (as far as her fake memories could remember told her) had for her.

"No peeking now" he said.

"Ah" she said as she covered her eyes.

"Alright open your eyes now" he said as he got out a uniform similer to Stitch's first outfit when Jumba created him, however this outfit was dark blue with a white flower on the center of it.

"Ooh Ahh" she said admiring her new outfit.

"This will be your new uniform so you won't be all cute and fluffy or adorable and cuddly" he said referring to the fact Lilo only had her fur to cover her body cute fur at that.

"So I take it you're going to train her before using her" Dr. Pestus said.

"Of course I am, after all even if she has remembered anything about training we need to make sure she is still fully functional" he said as he talked about fake memories of him training 636.

"In that case I'll be in my lab working on making my Mechito army" Dr. Pestus said as the giant cyborg walked off.

"Fine with me, now Experiment 636 are you ready to begin training?" he asked Lilo as he was taking her to a holographic training room.

"Ih" she said.

"But first try on your present" he said as he gave Lilo her new outfit which was a nice fit, he was sure to give her some privacy while she dressed up.

"Meega ready master" she said once her outfit was completely on.

"Master; oh I like the sound of that ahahahahaha…..now! You will go into this training room and take out all of your targets and try not to get hit by the blasters" he said as he went into a room to watch Lilo train.

And so began 636's first day of training which as expected for the first few levels went by easily, but things did start to get challenging for the little Experiment by level seven which featured a small army of federation police. But after thinking things through she took them down within an hour. Things got a lot more complicated from that point forth as Experiment 636 went on fighting all kinds of creatures like some mutants from Dr. Hämsterviel's early days before 626 was finished and after he was no longer working for Jumba.

Needless to say it was a long day for 636 as she took on challenge after challenge Dr. Hämsterviel threw at her, but after making it through level thirty he thought that it was enough training for today and brought her out of the training room. Dr. Hämsterviel was very proud of how good his little Experiment was turning out to be and actually treated her rather nicely, but then again that could have only been because he needed her for his revenge against both her and Stitch as well as the fact she could really hurt him quite easily.

"Alright for completing your first line of work for the day I shall reward you 636 with your new room with a few things I think you'll like" he said as he opened up the room he got ready for 636.

"Ooh" she said as she walked in on all six.

"If you need anything just ask someone on the ship alright…..I have to go begin plotting some more" he said as he walked off.

636's room was truly something special given the fact she was on a ship meant for Dr. Pestus. In her room she had a computer with data she was allowed to look at, as well as some space like toys coloring supplies as well as a poster that said when translated "All hail Dr. Hämsterviel" which had a picture of the evil doctor himself on it. 636 seemed to like her room and decided to trash a few toys before going to bed for the day she went to bed in her outfit.

Meanwhile Dr. Pestus was busy working on making his armies as well as doing a little spying on Dr. Hämsterviel every now and then, when he saw Bob his right hand man he wanted to talk with him in private.

"Alright Bob you need to listen to me carefully" he said.

"Yes sir" he said with a salute.

"Now I've been led to believe that some time sooner or later Dr. Hämsterviel is likely to betray us possibly after he gets his revenge on Stitch" he said quietly.

"And you think he might use 636 against us sir" Bob said.

"Yes I do with every inch of my half metallic body" he said.

"What should we do sir" the bounty hunter wonder.

"Well the thing is I've been spying on 636 in her training and have been working on taking little note of any sign of weakness. If and when I find that weakness I will create a special elite unit of mechitos designed to use that weakness against 636 should she be used against us all, also I'm going to be studying the formula Dr. Hämsterviel used to create 636" the doctor thought to himself as he thought back to when he saw Lilo become an Experiment, he and Dr. Hämsterviel were after all the only ones he saw what happened to Lilo after Dr. Hämsterviel got to use his little robot against her.

"Understood sir I trust you don't want me to talk about this to anyone else" Bob said.

"Yes the less people know about this the better, now return to duty while I work on my mechitos" Dr. Pestus said as he walked off to continue his work and research.

The next day in outer space 636 woke up ready for today she looked at a mirror and couldn't help but pose in front of it until she broke it with a simple punch. She was greeted by Dr. Hämsterviel who gave her some breakfast but demanded he was fixed breakfast in return. 636 every now and then would talk but not much outside of the language the Experiments use, as for Dr. Pestus he enjoyed a nice bit of blood he gathered from a feeder in his room but sat with Dr. Hämsterviel and 636 in order to give a report on how well his mechito armies were coming along.

The oversized mosquito cyborg was proud of his work more so than Dr. Hämsterviel ever was with any of his work, Bounty Hunter Bob was busy getting aliens for Dr. Pestus and his mosquitos to feed on but not too many at one time especially after what happened last time. About two weeks after Bob and his men kidnapped some people reports were sent to the galactic council on Turo, the Grand Councilwomen sent word of these disappearances to Captain Gantu and Experiment 625 aka Rueben.

When the two got word about the kidnappings they were given orders to find the kidnappers and bring arrest them at once, after all these kidnappings were similar to one that happened a few years ago which were coursed by Dr. Pestus and his men.

"So do you think that Dr. Pestus guy is the one who is behind these kidnappings Gantu?" Rueben asked his boss as he looked up at him.

"Well given the data we've been given on Dr. Pestus there is a possibility he is behind these Kidnappings Rueben" Gantu said.

"Yeah odds are he could be kidnapping people in order to gather blood needed to feed his mosquitos he's most likely going to make into those cyborgs of his like the reports said" he said while looking through some paperwork.

"Exactly; the only trouble is trying to locate Dr. Pestus" the captain said.

"Hmm…well it says here he has a number two whose a bounty hunter named…Bob;" there was a pause of silence on the bridge of Gantu's new ship until he and Rueben busted a gut laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bob what a simple name….how can a guy named Bob possibly be of any danger towards us" Gantu said after he was done laughing.

"Well it says here he can fire his hook like a rocket which has a chain attacked to it so he can pull it back in, however he can make electricity go through it. He also can create electric shock waves and has reasonable strength…..apart from that I don't think he's that dangerous" Rueben said.

"Well odds are since he's been in hiding since Dr. Pestus was captured he might have upgraded himself since then" Gantu said when he took a moment to actually think about that possibility.

"Yeah your right big guy, so I guess we'd best look out for anything new he might have up his hook" he said trying to be funny.

"Also let's not forget the reports from a few weeks ago from Jumba and the Grand Councilwomen" Gantu said as he looked at one of the reports.

"Yeah….man poor Lilo and Stitch, first Lilo gets possibly eaten by some new Experiment Dr. Hämsterviel created and then my cousin Stitch gets completely….sad about it…..oh….." Rueben was starting to cry a bit when he thought about it.

"Rueben….please don't cry…..please don't" Gantu said as he tried hard not to cry to.

"Well let's get going Gantu…..also let's not forget odds are Dr. Hämsterviel and his new Experiment might be with Dr. Pestus and Bob" Rueben said as he filed a report and pushed a few buttons then awaited Gantu's commanded.

"All ahead full towards the last known area Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus could have gone" Captain Gantu said as his ship took off.

Some might be wondering what happened to Stitch and everyone else after Lilo turned into an Experiment, well its best to explain what happened starting from the beginning of that mess.

A few weeks ago…

"LILO!" Stitch yelled as he saw her ripped clothes laying on the ground, to think he left her alone just for a few hours only to come home and see all that was left of her (as far as he knew) was only her ripped up clothes.

"What happened to Little Girl?" Jumba said.

"I…I…I…I don't know….th….that thing was just there…." Nani was barely able to stand still while trying to figure out what happened to her little sister.

"An Experiment was here…Jumba I thought all the Experiments were found" Pleakly said.

"Ih…..unless Jumba made more like with 627 and Leroy!" Stitch said as he jumped at Jumba and brought him onto the floor.

"Wah….I will admit Jumba has been thinking about it…but after 627 and 628 or Leroy failed me I was done with making them until things were calmed down. Even if I did finish any I would have told everyone especially 626 and Little Girl" Jumba said as he looked at Stitch eye to eye.

"Wait what if Dr. Hämsterviel created it" Pleakly said.

"Aarrrrrrrrrrrr…..Hämsterviel will pay, and that evil cousin he made. Stitch is very angry" Stitch was saying with angry growls.

"Careful 626, Jumba doesn't want to be hurt….he wants to help though" Jumba offered.

"What about Nani" Pleakly said while Nani was holding onto pieces of the ripped clothes.

"I think we should leave Bigger Girl alone for the time being, 626 that means you to" Jumba said as he picked up Stitch and went down the elevator to Lilo and Stitch's room.

Nani spent the night crying over what was left of Lilo's clothing for quite some time now, mostly throughout the night and into some of the morning. Stitch went up to see Nani that morning thankfully Nani didn't have to work that day since it was a weekend. Stitch was careful when he went up to see Nani especially given the fact it was an Experiment that could have very well destroyed Lilo.

"Nani" he called her name.

"You….Stitch what are you doing here…" Nani asked trying to get a grip on herself.

"Stitch….is sorry…it Stitch's fault this happened to Lilo" he said as he picked up a piece of her favorite shirt she would usually wear around, the red one with white leafs.

"…..no Stitch it's…" she paused for a moment, she thought about how close of a friendship Stitch had with Lilo. And it was quite clear to her Stitch felt just as bad about what happened to Lilo as she did.

"You were working….Stitch was home longer then you last night…..it Stitch's fault for not being up with her because Stitch didn't know Lilo was in bedroom" Stitch said while he waited for Nani to reply for sometime.

"…Stitch…..can I hug you" Nani asked.

"Ih" he said as he was willing to hug her.

"Thanks" Nani said as she hugged Stitch, it helped relieve her from the scare she went through. Nani felt like getting rid of Stitch and possibly Jumba and Pleakly as well but she remembered Ohana and what Lilo would want Nani to do if anything like this possibly happened, besides this wasn't one of Jumba's Experiments but one of Dr. Hämsterviel's which did make things different.

"Do you need a vacation Nani" Stitch asked her.

"I think…..your right Stitch….I need one I'll ask my manager if I can take my vacation early this year" she said.

"Stitch…..will help out and Stitch promises he will make Hämsterviel and evil Experiment pay" he said while turning into his alien form and looking around.

"I'll go cook breakfast to try and take my mind off of things" Nani said.

As the day went by Nani and Stitch tried their best to help each other out while Jumba was trying to find any trace of this so called Experiment's whereabouts. Pleakly was busy cleaning the house except for Stitch and Lilo's room because for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to clean that room for the time being, Nani called Cobra Bubbles later on in the day to tell him about what happened and the possibility Lilo was destroyed by Dr. Hämsterviel but he told her he could have taken her for ransom or as a prisoner.

If only they knew how far away from the truth they were when in truth at this moment Lilo was just given her Experiment name, Experiment 636 which left a big question on her number. As for Stitch and everyone else Stitch told a few of the other Experiments and Lilo's friends about what might have happened to her as far as he knew, sometime shortly after everyone was calmed down about what happened they only just three days after the accident.

"Jumba calling Experiment 625 come in 625" he said as he called Rueben.

"This is Experiment 625 Rueben what is it Jumba" the yellow Experiment said while finishing a bite out of a sandwich.

"Something rather unusual has happened which you must tell to the Grand Councilwomen at once" Jumba said.

"Unusual? Like unusual bad or unusual good" he said as he took another bite from his sandwich.

"Let's just say Dr. Hämsterviel has created new Experiment of his own which has possibly destroyed Little Girl" Jumba said rather bluntly.

"Bah…that is bad then….wait Little Girl…..Lilo?!" he said as he spat out some of the bite he took which was all chewed up, he was also surprised to hear Lilo might be gone after just barely talking with her a few days ago and promising he'd be at the next Ohana get together. He had a few tears come from his eyes for a minute as he thought about this before replying to Jumba.

"Yes very bad and Bigger Girl says it looks a lot like 626" he said.

"Right I'll pass it onto Gantu so we can alert the Grand Councilwomen so she can warn the Galactic Federation" he said as he wrote down what was being said.

"Thank you 625, I have to go now need to work on a few things" Jumba said.

"Rueben over and out" he said as he turned off the phone and told Gantu who in turn told the Grand Councilwomen.

Shortly after Gantu passed the news onto the Grand Councilwomen she alerted the Galactic Federations about the crisis of Dr. Hämsterviel and his new Experiment that they only could assume was as deadly as Experiment 626. Which the Experiment was more or less, as for Stitch and everyone else back on Earth they were keeping an eye out for anything specious as well as an Experiment none of them have seen before. Angel was rather concerned for Stitch because he seemed to be fixed on making Dr. Hämsterviel and his new Experiment pay if they hurt Lilo or worst destroyed her, Angel and Stitch were on a date while the Grand Councilwomen was sending the message across Federation territories.

(It should be known from this point forth whenever the Experiments talk to one another their words will be translated into English in order to understand them better)

"Stitch are you doing alright" Angel said to her boyfriend.

"Stich…not to happy Angel…..Stitch is upset" he said to Angel.

"…it's because of what happened to Lilo right" she asked.

"Ih…Stitch unhappy and mad….Stitch doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of Stitch…and meega hopes Lilo is alright" he said while sitting next to her.

"Oh Stitch; I feel sorry for you…..I understand how close of a friendship you and Lilo had with each other…and how much she means to you. After all she is the one who named you me and most of the other Experiments, if not for her our Ohana may have never been saved….I'm truly sorry Stitch" Angel said in a sympathetic manner.

"…..ooooh Angel…you truly understand meega….Stitch just wish Lilo is alright and Hämsterwheel's Experiment didn't hurt Lilo or worst…" he said as he cried in Angel's arms.

"There…there boogie boo…..I'm here for you Stitch and will help you out however I can" she said as she hugged Stitch to help him feel better.

If only they all knew how safe Lilo was at that point in time, as well as how safe she is right now. As for Jumba he was busy studying the DNA samples from Experiment 636 that he found around the areas where she was last seen, something about the DNA interested Jumba deeply it seemed to ring a few bells on an old theory of Dr. Hämsterviel's from way back in their collage days but it just couldn't be possible… that and the fact Jumba was just at that point in time a bit lost on what he should do and what this unique DNA meant. As for Pleakly he was busy keeping the house clean and trying to make sure everyone in the house had food.

Nani got to spend her vacation after she was able to convince her boss to give her one early she just needed time to calm down after going through everything she did. David did his best to help Nani out especially after hearing the chaos that stroke Nani's family, he wished he could do something to find Lilo if she's still alright but he couldn't really do anything but keep Nani company.

Now after taking our little look at some of the things going on for everybody else it's time to take our focus back to Lilo now Experiment 636 whose been working for Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus for about three weeks.

"Meega ready to destroy stuff Dr. Hämsterviel" Experiment 636 said.

"In time my little Experiment, but first we need to put on a good show for the Galactic Federation so they have our trust" he said as he was getting ready to send Experiment 636 on her very first mission to a planet that Dr. Pestus's men went to in order to kidnap more people so their blood could be used as food for the mechito army Pestus was working on.

"But master….aren't those mosquito man's minions" 636 asked.

"Yes but believe me when I say it's all part of my, I mean….our plan" Dr. Hämsterviel said with an evil grin.

"Okay sir" she said looking disappointed.

"Now proper your ship to depart as soon as possible 636" Dr. Hämsterviel said to her in an orderly manner.

"Ih master" she said as she was heading for the launch bay until their ship got hit by a plasma cannon.

"What….WHAT! What is going on!?" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled.

"Sir a Federation starship has just detected us" one of the guards at a computer said.

"Onscreen visual of the ship" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"Yes sir" the guard said as none other than Captain Gantu's ship was firing at them.

"Gantu! What's he doing out here...never mind shout him, SHOUT HIM NOW!" he yelled as the aliens on the ship got ready to fight off the larger ship, but sadly they got hit in one of their main power units.

"Sir we're losing power thanks to that shout…" the guy said.

"How soon can we make repairs?" Dr. Hämsterviel asked.

"I'd guess maybe fifteen minutes at best but we couldn't get too far with that ship close by" the alien said to Dr. Hämsterviel.

"Then I guess we need to um;" he got cut off from 636.

"Why don't we board them and I stall them master" Experiment 636 said.

"Shut up I….actually that's not a bad idea 636 this can be your chance to prove yourself to me" he said.

"Yes master"

"Oohhhh…I just love hearing that; now Experiment 636 go and greet out guests when they come for a visit" Dr. Hämsterviel said as 636 ran off to the docking bay where Gantu and his forces would come from.

Captain Gantu and his men sent a warning message to Dr. Hämsterviel before they boarded his ship, Gantu and his men went onboard Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus's ship. Pestus who was angered by this went to give Captain Gantu a piece of his mind for interfering with his project. Rueben aka 625 went with Gantu to make sure he stayed in one piece, after the two ships boarded each other Gantu and five of his men went onboard with their blasters ready along with Rueben.

Once they got into the center of the docking area the seven men were greeted by Dr. Pestus and his men.

"Zo; you are the famous Captain Gantu of the Galactic Federationz? We meet at last" Dr. Pestus said to the captain.

"I trust you are Dr. Pestus" he said looking at the giant doctor who was around his size.

"Dr. Pestus creator of the mechitos at your service Captain" he said with narrowed eyes.

"If you come along quietly no one will have to get hurt" Gantu said.

"I think not, oh boyz please show the Captain's men how we do things" he said as half a dozen of his thugs with rockets and blasters came out of two doors on each side of the docking bay.

"Hey you're cheating using more men than me" Gantu said.

"Now you know what it feels like, a big guy" Rueben said sarcastically.

"Experiment 625, Rueben? Nobody told me he was going to be here. You really seem to think just with him you can…" he was cut off as a creature jumped on his face from the ceiling and then jumped onto the ground facing Gantu and his men.

"Oh my….is that the new Experiment Jumba warned us about" Rueben asked.

"Yes she is, and she will destroy you all now that she is here" Dr. Pestus said.

"Men I think it's for the best you let me and Rueben take care of this" Gantu said to his men.

"That a negative sir, we shall fight to defend you until the bitter end" one of Gantu's men said.

"Like totally Gantu dude" another one of Gantu's men said.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us just like old times eh Gantu" Rueben joked.

"Just like old times indeed" he replied.

"Nice to see you again Gantu" Dr. Hämsterviel said on a monitor.

"Not you again" he replied.

"Oh YES! It is me and you have the right to say hello to my latest creation Experiment 636!" he yelled as 636 growled at Gantu and Rueben and their men.

It seemed like this would be 636's first true fight with someone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilo and Stitch revenge of Dr. Hämsterviel.

Chapter 3 what's black, white and red all over?

Experiment 636 had to without a doubt be one of the most adorable creations of Dr. Hämsterviel even 625 had to admit for a creature of mass destruction she was one of the cutest things he ever saw. Captain Gantu was more focused on Dr. Pestus then anyone else though it was his first time up against the great mechito doctor who nearly took over the galaxy with his warriors if not for Lilo and Stitch.

625 aka Rueben was focused on Experiment 636 when she looked like she was getting ready for the attack, after Dr. Pestus yelled "fire" his men fired their blasters and rockets at Captain Gantu and his men. The brave captain and his men took cover from the wave of enemy fire.

"Alright men, let's do this by the book" Captain Gantu said as he made a series of hand movements telling his men which area to move towards.

The move moved out creating a formation to best counterattack their foes "time to send them some pain" one of the troops said as he fired his blaster taking out two of Pestus's men.

"Good shot" Rueben said as he tried to draw enemy fire so the rest of Gantu's men could hit their targets more easily.

One of the troops was able to hit the a few rocket launchers "like take this bad dude" he said as he fired his blaster and hit about three of Pestus's men carrying rockets. "Time for us to make our move" Dr. Pestus said as two troops with rockets fired and knocked out two of Gantu's men. "Men down" yelled one of Gantu's men as he ran over to his hurt comrade "MEDIC! We need a medic over here" he yelled as he covered his partner from enemy fire.

"Take this" Captain Gantu yelled as he hit one of the fuel tanks near Pestus's men the explosion knocked out about half a dozen of them.

Meanwhile Rueben in the middle of all of this was busy trying to stop Experiment 636 before she could hurt anyone "alright girl please just calm down and try to listen to me" Rueben said as he blocked her path.

"Get out of my way fatso" she said as she jumped over Rueben.

"Fatso?" he questioned while looking at his slightly pumped belly "look lady I may have a bit of a round belly but I'm not fat" he said as he ran up to her.

"Meega, nala kwishta!" was all she said as she gave him an angry glare while heading towards Captain Gantu's ship while on all six limbs.

"Oh my!" Rueben said "now isn't that being a little too rude girl" he asked her as he jumped in front of her.

"Get out of my way now" she said as she grabbed Rueben and tossed him into a wall of Gantu's ship.

"Oh that's it girl, I tried to be nice I even let you call me names but now it's on" Rueben said as he revealed his two hidden arms and chased after Experiment 636.

As for Captain Gantu and his men, at this point Gantu and only two of his men were still able to fight Dr. Pestus and his men the doctor however got angered after seeing his men get beaten so easily. "Now Captain it's time we test our strength" he said as he jumped onto the ground and charged at the captain.

"So you want to have a real fight do you, well I accept your challenge with pleasure" he said as he cracked his knuckles and stood his ground as the giant mosquito came at him full force "I have you now" he said as he grabbed Dr. Pestus's hands and the two locked their grips together as they stood their ground in their standoff.

"Well since master Hämsterviel told me you're as powerful as my enemy Experiment Stitch I'll take you on" Experiment 636 said, the odd thing about how she said what she said was the fact she called Experiment 626 Stitch. But for some reason calling him Stitch rather than Experiment 626 something inside her was telling her calling him Stitch was right.

"Normally I'd never hit a girl, but I guess I can make one exception with you" Rueben said as he jumped and attacked Experiment 636. The two Experiments got into quite a fight Rueben was truly trying to give his all but in the end all he got was a black eye and his uniform ripped up.

"Meega better then you Experiment Rueben…..I mean 625…now to disable your ship" she said as she looked around a few wires inside the ship and cut a few to merely disable the ship.

As for Dr. Pestus and Captain Gantu, the two were evenly matched in physical strength, Pestus tried to beat Gantu by using a smoke bomb to try and blind Captain Gantu long enough so he could get a direct hit on the captain. "Aha, now I have you" Dr. Pestus said as he punched Gantu in the chest, the captain however was able to make a comeback by hitting the half robotic mosquito in the face sending the mosquito flying.

"How's do you like that" Captain Gantu said to Dr. Pestus as he crashed into some crates.

"Not bad at all…..but your attacks will never be able to pierce my armor, only a tank would be strong enough to have any effect on my body for serious damage" he said as he got up.

"I'll take you on until you surrender" Gantu said as he took out his blaster and tried to use it to stun the doctor.

"Nice try" he said as he came at the captain.

"Everybody retreat back to the ship I'll hold off Dr. Pestus for as long as possible" Captain Gantu said.

"But sir" a guard questioned him "just go that's an order" Captain Gantu yelled as he fired at Pestus "we'll like totally get out of here dude, but don't worry we won't leave without you" another guard said to Gantu.

As the guards got onto Captain Gantu's ship Experiment 636 left the ship while crawling on the top of the ceiling. Once she was off of the ship she saw Captain Gantu and grabbed him by his feet and tossed him into his ship. Once he was back on his own ship Captain Gantu demanded he could take on Experiment 636 but the door to his ship was jammed shut all of a sudden and to make matters worse for him his ship was set to auto pilot and was heading for Turo.

As for Dr. Pestus's ship once it was repaired his pilots activated the hyper drive and left Captain Gantu and his ship and its crew to return to Turo. As for Experiment 636 she return to Dr. Hämsterviel to let her master know that she disabled Gantu's ship, Dr. Hämsterviel was very pleased with his Experiment for obeying her even after having to unexpectedly meet Captain Gantu and Rueben again. But as Dr. Hämsterviel praised 636 for her actions something deep down inside of her felt terrible for what she did, perhaps that something is what made 636 hold back in her fight against Gantu and Rueben.

After Dr. Hämsterviel was done talking with Experiment 636 she decided to go back to her room and sleep, Experiment 636 that evening looked into the mirror and talked to herself in the Experiment language for a moment.

"I don't get it….I felt very happy to destroy things…..and wanted to destroy all of those bad guys on our ship; but I didn't…..oh well its maybe my heroic side" she said to herself as she got rid of any doubts at that moment and went to sleep with her evil grin.

As morning came Experiment 636 got up and crawled on the walls of the ship for fun, she went to see Dr. Hämsterviel and talk with him about his latest plan.

"Dr. Hämsterviel what are we going to do next" she asked.

"Well Experiment 636 we are going to put on a little um…act you could say" he said sheepishly.

"What do you mean by that" she asked.

"Good question 636, you see we're going to have Dr. Pestus send some of his men to attack a planet. And then once they cause a little chaos you will go in there and stop them" he said.

"Sounds great to me" she said looking eager to fight and make destruction.

"Good, good, if we play this act for sometime we can be able to get the Galactic Federations to trust us so we can sneak onto Earth and ehe have some revenge" he said with an evil grin.

"When oh when can I go have fun master" she asked.

"As soon as you possibly can my little Experiment, as soon as you possibly can" he said with an evil grin and evil glare.

Soon within a matter of hours one of the Federation planets was attacked by a band of Dr. Pestus's men who soon took a part of one of the cities on the planet but they soon were taken down by Experiment 636 who by Dr. Hämsterviel's orders handed them over to the local polite forces. For the next two weeks Experiment 636 went about doing this routine of going to planets to stop either Dr. Pestus or Dr. Hämsterviel's men that were sent to make chaos on a planet, only for them to get arrested in the end.

Dr. Hämsterviel of course was able to make it seem like he was becoming the good guy, when in truth he was fooling everyone so he could get closer to Earth in order to have his revenge on Stitch. And maybe someday end up ruling the Galaxy. As for Experiment 636 she couldn't help but think from time to time something was just off, in spite of how many times she tried to push aside those thoughts something deep down within her heart was just telling her otherwise. She even began to question why she was working for Dr. Hämsterviel but decided to ask those questions once she met and defeated Experiment 626.

Back on Earth while Experiment 636 was busy doing Dr. Hämsterviel's dirty work Nani was spending some of her free time dating David and trying to think that Lilo is still alive which she is! As for Stitch he tried to take care of himself and the other Experiments, who are his cousins, especially Angel his girlfriend. While Experiment 636 was out turning Dr. Pestus and Dr. Hämsterviel's men over to the galaxy polite here are some of the things the Experiments on Earth were up to.

Back on the beach Stitch and Lilo would usually play at, some of the Experiments decided to have some fun in the sun. The boys at the beach this day were enjoying some games like bally ball (Cannonball didn't mind being the ball for a few games), surfing among other summertime games. As for the girls most of them decided to relax in their chairs wearing sunglasses and holding at least two of their hands behind their head.

Angel was relaxing next to Belle, Phoon, Yin, Carmen and Bonnie.

"Aww; this is the life girls, relaxing in the sun on a fine summer day" said Bonnie.

"Yup and watching some of the hot men on the beach" Yin said as she looked at Yang her boyfriend.

"It surely is fun" Carmen said.

"Say girls, are any of you at all worried about your boyfriends?" Angel asked.

"Boyfriend? Not all of us have a boyfriend like you Angel" Phoon said as she looked towards the sky.

"Hmm…well Phoon maybe you need to spend more time with Cannonball" Bonnie said in a joking manner.

"Cannonball; he well…..he's um….." Phoon had a hard time to admit she liked Cannonball, after all the two were very similar in a way, for one Cannonball made waves for surfers and Phoon made wind waves for wind surfers.

"Well Angel I've been dating Yaarp lately, and he's been truly a dreamy man. His horn when he blows it just the right way sends my heart racing so fast I want to just scream with happiness" Belle said while trying to keep her voice fairly quiet.

"I can't help but worry about Stitch; ever since Lilo disappeared he hasn't been himself lately and I can't help but just….well I want to help out" she said.

"Oh relax Angel you worry far too much about Stitch. If I know anything about that guy he is always able to bounce back into being himself, believe me on that one girl" Bonnie said as she put some sunscreen on her face.

"Your right Bonnie, I just hope everything will be alright" Angel said.

"They will be Angel things always turn out alright for everyone. After surviving Leroy and Dr. Hämsterviel's plans I'm 100% sure things will be alright in the end" Yin said to her cousin.

As the girls were having their fun the boys were enjoying themselves very much, Richter had fun with his little ball Stitch gave him a long time ago. Sparky enjoyed sometimes flying around the beach being careful not to get too close to water knowing the possibility of shocking everyone, Stitch seemed to be happy as he played with his cousins but something told Yang and Clyde something was on his mind.

"Hey Stitch, are you feeling alright cousin you seem a little distracted" Yang said to Stitch as he sat right next to him.

"Stitch is okay Yang…Stitch just misses Lilo" Stitch said to his cousin.

"I understand, after all you two are very close like two beans or two coconuts; after all it was you two who helped everyone in our Ohana to become big and find our one true place" Yang said as Clyde came to listen to the two.

"Stitch is happy for helping my family….I'm glad to have you all to help me out" Stitch said.

"Ah come on little guy cheer up, I'm sure Lilo will be back with her smile on right" Clyde said trying to help Stitch feel better.

"Clyde is right Lilo is bound to be alright out there" Yang said.

"Stitch knows Stitch is just very unhappy" he said with a sad face.

"I know what you mean cousin, it makes me think about what would happen to Yin if she was in Lilo's place; I'd probably be very angry and sad;" Yang was saying to Stitch showing he understood how much Stitch felt having Lilo just kidnapped without any warning.

"I'd most likely feel the same if Bonnie was kidnapped from me" Clyde said.

"Stitch…..is grateful for your help you two, Stitch will stay happy for Lilo" he said with his happy cute smile.

"That's the spirit buddy, now come on and enjoy yourself" Yang said as he, Clyde and Stitch went back to having some fun in the sun while they could.

As for Dr. Jumba he was busy on his ship working on a few things in Experiment 627, and the unique DNA he found from Experiment 636.

"Hmm…this is very interesting…..computer what is the status of the DNA testing on the Experiment Dr. Hämsterviel made" he asked his ship computer as he worked on Experiment 627 while the Experiment was in his pod form, he was close to finally getting some of the evil out of 627 to try and help the Experiment know good from evil and try and make better decisions.

"DNA STATUS IS NOW CONDITION RED" the computer replied.

"Condition red; that is most unusual in this case….can you give Jumba an image of what the Experiment looks like" he asked the computer.

"COMPUTER HOLOGRAM IMAGE OF THE EXPERIMENT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED BASED UPON THE DNA" the computer replied.

"Good show Jumba what it looks like" he asked.

"EXPERIMENT IMAGE BEING SHOWN RIGHT NOW THE EXPERIMENT IS COMFIRMED TO BE FEMALE IN ORIGINS" the computer said.

"Female….and red….black tips of fur on the ears….and…no it can't be…white leafs just like Little Girls favorite clothes…..it can't be!" Jumba said in disbelief.

"DNA COMFIRMED TO ONCE CONTAIN TRACES OF HUMAN DNA" the computer said.

"No… Dr. Hämsterviel couldn't have possibly found an actual way to change another living being into one of our Experiments…he couldn't have unless he….oh no he must have" Jumba said to himself while thinking things over.

"DO YOU WISH TO ALLOW OTHER PEOPLE TO ACCESS THESE FILES" the computer asked.

"No it is best if only Jumba ever is allowed to these data files" Jumba said.

"VERY WELL ALL OUTSIDE ACCESS TO THESE FILES SHALL BE UNDER PROTECTION" the computer said.

"Good….until Jumba feels that it is time we shall tell no one" he said.

"AS YOU WISH MASTER JUMBA" the computer said.

And so Jumba decided that night to keep his discovery a secret at least until he felt it was the right time to tell everyone else, based upon the form and size of Dr. Hämsterviel's new Experiment Jumba was led to believe Dr. Hämsterviel may have actually found a way to make a project even Jumba classified as forbidden. He could only pray that whatever it was Dr. Hämsterviel did, that Little Girl aka Lilo was safe and sound. Plus given some of the patterns on the new Experiment Jumba had a very deep suspicious idea on who the new Experiment once was! But for the time being he could only guess and come up with theories on what Dr. Hämsterviel did to create this new Experiment that just happened to appear in Lilo's room when she disappeared.

Jumba wasn't stupid and was known to put two and two together and get four, he knew what he discovered and/or theorized would mean a lot of very bad chaos. Especially after everything Bigger Girl and Experiment 626 went through, he could only keep his mouth shut on the subject and continue working out the bugs in 627.

As for Nani that night she went out with David, while Stitch stayed home with Jumba and Pleakly trying to keep himself busy by watching old movies with giant monsters and pretending to be the monsters by making roars and growls especially when he got to watch the movie with a giant tarantula. He loved that movie ever since he first saw it a few years back when he was still a naughty puppy, making all kinds of small chaos and eventually trying to become friendlier and truly understand the meaning of the word Ohana.

As the days went by everyone on the island did their best to move along and wait with high hopes that Dr. Hämsterviel was keeping Lilo alive, some of Stitch's cousins had sleep overs at his place enjoying a good pillow fight and movie or two. And sometimes when Nani wasn't looking they'd play poker using cookies in place of poker chips or some other kind of tasty food.

Yang seemed to be very good at playing poker even though he claimed he wasn't that good, Yin was always happy to see him win. Of course one of the rules of their poker was to share some of the winnings with the other players, Angel seemed to not be that good at the game when she gave it a try but Stitch was willing to help her improve.

Kixx seemed to enjoy playing the game in his spare time when he wasn't busy with his special exercise program, Stitch liked Kixx because he was one of the few Experiments who proved to be a real challenge for Stitch when he and Lilo were making the Experiments good. Bonnie and Clyde also were into the game but had the terrible habit of cheating or stealing some of the winnings while playing the game, Bonnie claimed that she and Clyde couldn't help it they were made to steal things after all. But in the end the two meant well like any of the other Experiments living on the island or somewhere in the universe.

One day when Jumba came into the house with a lot of the Experiments over for the day he seemed a bit nervous but quickly got over it, Nosy who was over that day questioned why Jumba was so nervous for one moment and calm the next. Jumba lied saying it was nothing, but Nosy knew Jumba better than any of the other Experiments and knew when he was keeping secrets from everyone else.

But Nosy did his best to try and not spy on Jumba and gossip about Jumba's new secrets, but Nosy was deeply interested in what Experiment 621 aka Chopsuey was up to. Even though 621 became good like all the other original 626 Experiments he still was a sneaky one and still was jealous of Stitch, but Chopsuey was for perhaps the first time in his life sorry for Stitch. But yet he was also a bit of something else; 621 was always a difficult Experiment to understand even for Jumba, it never helped the fact Jumba never paid enough attention to 621 back in the days before Jumba was arrested.

Chopsuey seemed like he was hatching an idea or two in his brain behind Jumba's (and everyone else's) back but what was he planning and why was Nosy so interested in what he could be planning? Nosy would spend the next few days to weeks trying to learn what Chopsuey was up to without the Experiment knowing, as for Stitch he was making sure everyone on the island was safe including Experiment 621 after all both none of the Experiments liked Dr. Hämsterviel especially after he tried to destroy them all at once back in the Leroy crisis.

"Hmm…..now that 626 is gone I can talk with my special client" 621 said to himself as he went into a deep underground hideout he created for himself, he then turned on a giant monitor and waited to see if his client was on.

"Yes who dares to call me" said a person hiding in a black room with no lights on except his glowing red eyes.

"It's me Experiment 621" Chopsuey said.

"Oh well it's good to hear from you again" said the shadowy figure.

"Indeed; I have a status on Dr. Jumba, he thinks he might know who this new Experiment you told me about is" 621 said.

"Interesting; I think I may be close to finding the one true weakness of Experiment 636 just encase she tries anything funny against me and my men or you" the figure said.

"Let's not forget if I end up helping you I should be rewarded for my heroic acts" Chopsuey said selfishly.

"Very well; when the time comes you'll get your reward keep me inform on Jumba" the figure said.

"Believe me I will; I must go for now before anyone gets to nosy" 621 said as he turned off the monitor and left his secret room.

And now back to the present.

As many things went on for everybody on Earth, Experiment 636 was going to be sent on a secret mission to Earth by Dr. Hämsterviel, this mission would require stealth and it would only be known by both 636 and Dr. Hämsterviel.

"Now my pretty little Experiment, I want you to head to Earth and see in the flesh your enemies" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"Yes master Dr. Hämsterviel" she said bowing her head.

"Good; now go my creation to Earth, remember you can make some chaos on Earth the second or third time we pay a little visit to the planet" Dr. Hämsterviel said with an evil grin.

"Of course Dr. Hämsterviel, I shall go now" she said as she went off to her small ship and fired it up.

The ship went on auto pilot to Earth, Experiment 636 was excited because she knew she was going to finally see the living evil Experiment 626 aka Stitch. But how long would it take for something to reawaken the memories of who she really is? When will Lilo start to show more of her old self to her true Ohana?


	4. Chapter 4

Lilo and Stitch revenge of Dr. Hämsterviel.

Chapter 4 Aloha Experiment 626!

It was only a matter of hours after Lilo aka Experiment 636 left Dr. Hämsterviel's ship and made her way to Earth for his first mission to take on Stitch. Her mission on Earth would be Dr. Hämsterviel's way of sending a message to Stitch, a message the evil doctor hoped he would understand very well. As Lilo's ship entered Earth's orbit she marveled the sight of Earth both for its beauty and because she knew there were tons of cities to destroy should she be given the chance to do such a thing, even though Dr. Hämsterviel said this was her first time on Earth she remembered being on the planet before; something was telling her this planet is where the doctor (in a manner of speaking) created her.

She decided to ignore those thoughts until her mission was done though, as her ship entered Earth's atmosphere she put on her evil grin as she landed her ship in the very area where Captain Gantu had his ship hidden for so many years. Once on Earth she reported to Dr. Hämsterviel "Dr. Hämsterviel come in Dr. Hämsterviel" she said as his phone picked up. "What…..what is it Experiment 636" he asked "Experiment 636 is now on Earth, shall I go on with the mission master" she asked "yes please go on with the mission and show that little blue fur ball 626 a thing or two for messing with Dr. Hämsterviel" he said as his phone turned off all of a sudden.

Meanwhile on the planet Turo the Grand Councilwomen was having a secret meeting with Captain Gantu and Rueben (625) about Dr. Hämsterviel's latest actions with his new Experiment on planets across the galaxy, she was suspected that he was only having his Experiment perform these good deeds to hide his true motives. And so once everything was talked over it was agreed the Captain Gantu, Rueben, a secret agent working undercover on Dr. Hämsterviel's ship and two special officers would be given the mission to find Experiment 636 and find information to prove what Dr. Hämsterviel's true motives are and why he's seemingly turned over a new leaf.

Captain Gantu was pleased to hear this, and shortly after making a few repairs and modifications to his older ship he used when he worked for Dr. Hämsterviel, he Rueben and the two officers took off for Earth because the Grand Councilwomen suspected that Dr. Hämsterviel's Experiment would sooner or later arrive to Earth. And of course her suspensions were right as Experiment 636 was on her way looking for her target Experiment 626, she mostly crawled around the island in her hunt for Stitch taking a break every now and then for a snow cone or something else.

636 spotted some of the other Experiments as she traveled around looking for Stitch, the first Experiment she got to really pay any attention to was Experiment 221 or Sparky. She listened to him as he was enjoying himself by playing with the lighthouse, 636 looked at Sparky best she could for awhile because something about him was just all too familiar like she had met him once before but she couldn't put a claw on where she met him before.

She watched Sparky go into this one small area in the lighthouse where he made his room, and noticed he pulled out a picture of him Stitch his cousin and Lilo. He cried when he thought about those two and when he first met them what seemed like a long time ago, 636 looked at his picture and wondered why he was crying over a picture. But as he talked she kind'a understood "oh; Stitch; Lilo; I miss you Lilo you were so kind to me when I was a little terror…but now you're gone who knows where…..I hope we can find you soon Lilo and save you from Dr. Hämsterviel who kidnapped you from what we believe…..oh Lilo" Sparky said as he cried and one of his tears hit Lilo in the picture.

It became clear to 636 that he wasn't crying because of the picture but rather crying because he lost someone close to him who was in the picture, 636 ran away from the lighthouse after hearing Sparky cry for Lilo little did 636 know she is in truth Lilo. But who was this Lilo person, as far as 636 knew Dr. Hämsterviel didn't have any Earth girls onboard his ship as a prisoner, did her? She once again out of being stubborn decided to push those thoughts out of her head and focused on her mission to find Stitch which she did, she found him alone at the place where he crashed his ship when he first arrived on Earth thinking about how this place is what brought him to meet Lilo.

"Oh; Stitch remembers this place; I remember how after crashing here I went out and into the middle of a road and then it started to rain, Stitch then met the frog and then got hit by the trucks I then was in the pet shelter until Lilo adopted me; Lilo I miss you" he said to himself as 636 was sneaking up behind him.

"That won't be the only thing you'll remember here Experiment 626" a somewhat familiar voice said to Stitch, for a moment he could have sworn that was Lilo's voice but as he turned around he saw an Experiment that looked a lot like both him and Angel.

"Who are you" he asked her confused.

"I'm Experiment 636, you must be Experiment Stitch?!" she asked him slightly confused as to why she addressed him as Stitch.

"How do you know Stitch's name" he asked her until he thought for a moment and all of a sudden was sure this unseen Experiment was the one Nani saw before Lilo was either kidnapped or destroyed.

"I was told by Dr. Hämsterviel who sent me here to deliver a message for you" she said with an evil grin showing her sharp teeth.

"Meega know who you are now, you're the Experiment Dr. Hämsterviel created you're the one who hurt Lilo and scared Nani" he said to her as he growled and got out his other two arms and spikes and antennas.

"Meega not know who this Lilo person is everyone talks about, but meega knows that it's time to deliver the message" she said as the two began to fight.

The two of them really went at it throwing trees and giant rocks at one another, but thankfully they weren't getting hurt that bad because of how they were created. For some reason as Experiment 636 battled Experiment 626 or Stitch she seemed to recognize his fighting style as if she had seen him fight before. But this wasn't because she battled Rueben not too long ago, or because she battled holograms of him before, but it felt like she had seen him fight in person not once, or twice, but tons of times. Her head seemed to be throbbing from time to time in their battle causing her to put a hand or two on her head to try and take her mind off of the pain but it didn't go away until Experiment 626 hit her in the head really hard.

Before he could hurt her anymore she ended the fight by bashing him in the forehead with two of her fists and knocking him out cold, she then took the holographic message Dr. Hämsterviel gave to her and dropped it next to Stitch before she took off for her ship to return to her master.

As 636 left Earth she couldn't help but focus for a moment on when her head was hurting and tried to think, after thinking for a moment she got flashes of memories of Stitch in her head but she couldn't figure out where these memories were coming from or what they meant. She decided to wait and ask Dr. Hämsterviel about Stitch when she got to see him next.

As for Stitch he woke up after a few hours went by, his head hurt a lot from the hit he took when Experiment 636 hit him hard in the head. Normally he wouldn't mind getting hit in the head by something simple but this time around he got hit hard by an Experiment as powerful as himself, he noticed the holographic message that he guessed was left behind by Experiment 636. Thinking quickly Stitch decided to take this hologram back to Jumba to see if it was safe to see what Dr. Hämsterviel had to say to Stitch, no sooner than when Stitch had left to see Jumba had Captain Gantu landed on Earth in the very place his ship crash landed when he was first left to look for the Experiments on Earth.

"Cost is clear Captain Gantu dude" one of the two officers left with Gantu and Rueben said.

"Affirmative sector is safe for the time being sir" another officer said.

"Nice work boys, now if only we can pick up some fresh supplies for some grilled cheese sandwiches and maybe some tuna as well" Rueben said as he exited the ship with a grin on his face.

"Rueben stay focused on the mission at hand first, we can look for sandwiches later" Captain Gantu said while he got on some equipment to capture 636 if she was on Earth.

"So boss dude like what should we totally do first" one of the officers asked.

"Well um….um…what's your name son?" he asked the officer.

"Oh that's simple, I'm Mark and this is my twin brother Rex" Mark said as he pushed a button that opened his helmet, it was clear he and his twin were both from the race of dinosaur like aliens the Galactic Federation commonly used as secretary on ships and officers on planets.

"Okay; well Mark I need you and Rex to guard the ship until I return" Captain Gantu said.

"And I'll be out looking for sandwiches to um…..add to our food supply and to try and make bait to lore the Experiment out" he said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh no you don't either you stick with me while I do some recon around the island or stay on the ship" Gantu said.

"Fine have it your way, see if I'll make you a sandwich when you get back" Rueben said sarcastically.

"If I don't call in five hours I might be missing" Captain Gantu said as he went to scout the island for any sign of Experiment 636.

As for Stitch, while at the house with Jumba and everyone else Jumba told them it was safe to read the message Dr. Hämsterviel left for Stitch "alright let's see what old Dr. Hämsterviel has to say to us" Jumba said as he activated the message which showed a hologram of Dr. Hämsterviel talking to them "aloha my former friends but mostly enemies, as you may have figured out by now I have that annoying girl Lilo as my little slave; and from now on she'll do whatever I tell her to do, if you ever wish to so much as hear she's alright you'll leave me alone and stay away from my ship or else I'll teleport her to a faraway moon. One day if we meet again you'll learn exactly where I have that annoying girl, see you all later mwahahahahahahahahahahaha" Dr. Hämsterviel said to them with his evil laugh.

"Lilo is safe then!" Stitch said both excited and relieved to hear Lilo is still alive after all.

"It's probably been a minute now; if you are still listening know that my Experiment 636 will never be defeated by the likes of any of you!" Dr. Hämsterviel said truly ending his message this time around.

"So Dr. Hämsterviel has Little Girl as his prisoner and isn't even keeping her for ransom! It's so truly evil!" Jumba yelled.

"It's not just evil, it's terrifying!" Pleakly yelled in panic.

"Oh my….oh…..so Lilo is imprisoned by Dr. Hämsterviel;" Nani said as she started to cry, she was both sad and relieved to hear Lilo is still safe and alive after everything that just happened in the past month.

"Is Bigger Girl feeling alright" Jumba asked as he went to Nani's side to comfort her.

"No….it's just…..after all this time I've been led to believe Lilo was; was;…..I'm just happy to hear she's still alive" Nani said while crying.

"Jumba understands how Bigger Girl feels…these are very troubling times for all of our Ohana, I feel that I must do something in my evil genius power to try and locate and rescue Little Girl" Jumba said while knowing his secret of Experiment 636 being Lilo, after all Dr. Hämsterviel's message was a big clue for him that his theory of what happened to Lilo.

"Stitch will help to Stitch will stop Dr. Hämsterviel, Dr. Pestus and Experiment 636 in order to save Lilo" Stitch said to Nani.

"Yes save Little Girl you will 626, even if it means you might cause Little Girl pain you will have to save her…" Jumba said while thinking of the fact Lilo is the Experiment Dr. Hämsterviel made, and Jumba knew something that Dr. Hämsterviel either forgot or was willing to use against them in the future.

"Ih…..Stitch knows Lilo might get hurt while Stitch tries to save her; Stitch will do his best to save her" Stitch said.

"Indeed 626…..Jumba has to go to ship for some proper rest" Jumba said as he left the house.

"I hope you're not working on anymore of those Experiments Jumba we had a talk about that" Pleakly said.

"Oh my; well I'll see you two in the morning" Nani said as she headed off for bed, Stitch went to his room as well and had an unexpected guest in his room.

"Hmm…hmm….hmm….hmmm…." a familiar figure hummed to himself as he went looking into a few hiding places, it was Nosy who was looking through Stitch and Lilo's stuff.

"Meega not know why you are here Nosy" Stitch said while baffled.

"Oh I'm just doing what I do best; and you know Dr. Hämsterviel is true about Lilo being his slave but I doubt you'd know how…then again maybe Jumba could tell you" Nosy said while looking at one of Lilo's shirts and trying it on.

"What….what are you talking about Nosy? And stop messing with Lilo's clothes there hers not yours at all" Stitch said unhappy.

"Relax dude, by the way you might want to check up on your old pal Experiment 621 or Chopsuey he's been up to a bit of no good lately and talking with some people off world" Nosy said as he looked at himself in a mirror while having Lilo's clothes and a flower on.

"Chopsuey….but he's good why would he be unhappy or talking with other people" Stitch asked.

"Ah who knows but he's been trying to figure out how to beat Experiment 636 by himself by looking for her weakness…..by the way these clothes remind me of 636's body patterns she's a cutie if you ask me" Nosy said as he took off Lilo's clothes.

"How could he be able to find 636's weakness?" Stitch asked.

"Oh simple he's been going and chatting with someone while in a secret base he made, the guy he's been talking to sounds a lot like some kind of bug maybe a mosquito? And he has two very big and nasty eyes, I know because I watched the two talking just to make sure Chopsuey was behaving himself. Jumba wanted me to keep an eye on him is why I've been spying on him, I was going to tell Jumba my latest gossip on 621 but I wanted to tell you some of the gossip I got about how Experiment 636 was created" Nosy said as he was looking at Lilo's photos and opening her camara for some fresh film.

"I guess Jumba still doesn't fully trust 621" Stitch said.

"Well he does, he merely wanted me to make sure he was just behaving like he has in the past couple of years" Nosy said as he looked at some film from the camara under a light.

"Now; tell cousin Stitch what you know about Experiment 636" Stitch asked while in his alien form.

"Oh from what I've learned she was once a human, possibly one about ten to eleven years old. Very eccentric, loud, good with numbers, and has a big Ohana…." Nosy was saying to Stitch.

"She was once a human? That's not possible is it?" Stitch asked.

"Oh it's possible; then again you should already know that by now Stitch" Nosy said as he threw away the film and started looking in the garbage.

"Quit playing around with Stitch, tell Stitch now what you mean" Stitch said with a deep growl.

"Well maybe because you're fairly young next to most of us you don't know this, but back when I and a lot of the other early Experiments were working for both Jumba and Dr. Hämsterviel the two came up with a theory to fuse a special formula with a living creature preferably sentient that will cause the life form to undergo a series of alterations and changes that would make an Experiment without needing to do anything else and in order to keep the new Experiment made from a person under control, they'd use a robot to remove memories and implant new ones to try and make it so the new Experiment wouldn't get all unhappy about being one of Jumba or Dr. Hämsterviel's creations" Nosy said as he found something in the trash and put it into a pocket.

"Wait so you're telling Stitch that Dr. Hämsterviel somehow used both he and Jumba's old theory to create Experiment 636 from a girl on Earth" Stitch said as he was trying to put two and two together.

"Yup, and I'm sure with that brain of yours you can figure out just who exactly it was…I mean come on man just think of it for a mo….." a watch Nosy had on his left hand had an alarm go off. "Sorry cousin I've got an important date to go to, tell Jumba hi for me once you figure out who Dr. Hämsterviel used to make Experiment 636" Nosy said as he went down the elevator and left the house, soon he'd get to see Captain Gantu scouting while on his mission which would only get Nosy interested in the captain.

"….no… Dr. Hämsterviel couldn't have;" Stitch was in a moment of deep silence as he came to the conclusion that just maybe Experiment 636 is in fact Lilo! It did make sense to him after all, Lilo kidnapped around the time the new Experiment showed up, the new Experiment is a girl, and Lilo's clothes were ripped up when she just disappeared. Also the new Experiment had red fur on most of her body and leaf patterns that looked exactly like the ones on Lilo's favorite red shirt, it all made sense to Stitch.

"Hmm….it seems the Experiment activity on the island is average given that all of them were activated; it also seems like things are going quite normal….no sighting of the little trog I mean Stitch…..or the earth child Lilo…..I wonder where the two are" Captain Gantu said while three hours into his scouting mission around the island.

Meanwhile back at his ship Rueben and the two guards were having a fun chat and enjoying some sandwiches while waiting for Captain Gantu to report in, but Rueben and Mark were too lazy and carefree to care about that at the moment. Rex however was more serious between the three of them and he kept watch on the time to make sure Captain Gantu was alright, after all if the captain didn't report within the next two hours they'd need to look for him.

As for Dr. Jumba he was busy in his lab on his ship getting the last of the bugs out of 627 in hopes he can be of use in the mission he was planning to rescue Lilo, but he'd only tell a few of the Experiments more to the point the ones he needed about this mission including 626. "Almost done…..just need to make sure that he won't side with Dr. Hämsterviel's kind of evil…and to remove a few things here and there and…" he would have finished his sentence if Stitch didn't come in at that moment.

"Hi Jumba;" Stitch said.

"Hmm…..what is it Experiment 626 Jumba is in the middle of some very special and delicate work" he said while hiding his tools he was using on 627's pod.

"Jumba…..Stitch has a few questions to ask you" he said looking a little blue for a moment, but then he looked normal again.

"Sure thing 626, Jumba will answer anything you have to ask him" he said as he sat down on a chair he pulled out for himself.

"Well….Stitch has been wondering a few things….is it possible to use the DNA of a sentient race to make an Experiment" Stitch asked.

"Gwahahahaha… oh 626; of course it's possible, after all I used a lot of DNA from various races and creatures around the galaxy to make you and all the other Experiments, after all I did say I tried to give you me Dr. Jumba's good looks, but something in the other DNA's I used caused you to look the way you do, I modeled most of the looks of the Experiments after my people more to the point myself; but most of them simply got Jumba's nose so to speak if you haven't noticed the noses you all have" he said while squashing his own nose for the fun of it, Stitch did the same.

"I see…can you tell Stitch if it's possible to mutate another creature or person into an Experiment" Stitch asked eagerly but didn't show any signs of it.

Jumba looked rather shocked and almost choked when Stitch asked him this question, Jumba tried to calm down and clear his throat before answering Stitch "well…only in a tiny theory Jumba came up with a long time ago….long before I worked on the 200 series of Experiments I was lead to believe just maybe it could be possible to create a formula that would in short transform another creature into an Experiment forever that would obey Jumba. Of course Jumba wasn't evil enough at least back then to even try out formula little lone make it, Dr. Hämsterviel however wanted to try out this idea and take credit for making my great work his own yet again…which is one of the reasons why Jumba and Dr. Hämsterviel don't get along anymore 626" he said while thinking deeply about his past.

"Hmm….are there any bad side effects if such a thing could work?" he asked as he sniffed the air for a moment.

"In theory….if such a transformation were to happen it could leave not only the risk of permanently being an Experiment but there's also the possibility the memories of the person will be gone forever unless something very special to that persons heart comes close to them and is next to them just long enough for that person to remember who they are…..bad thing is they might not like being Experiment and could do anything illogical to be turn back to who they were…..also depending on rather one part of the formula was added or not it might mean shut-down or worst…it reminds me of when those Federation fools and 621 messed up what I needed to do in order to truly make you a complete Experiment which resulted in you having your glitches which nearly killed you if not for Little Girl and my evil genius" he said rather deeply.

"…I see…so are you making a rescue plan for saving Lilo" Stitch asked.

"Yes Jumba is….but he'll need one more week" he said.

"Lilo might get hurt while we try to rescue her right?" he asked.

"Yes….she might to hurt very bad 626" he said while being led to believe Stitch somehow knew by now 636 was really Lilo.

"Okay….Stitch must go now…see you later….father" Stitch said, while questioning why this time he referred to Jumba as his father rather than creator or simply Jumba?

"Goodbye for now; my son" Jumba said while wondering why he didn't call Stitch 626?

As for Captain Gantu after he went around most of the island within the past five hours, he reported back to the ship and told his men that he'd return within the next seven hours. Rueben much against Gantu's wishes left the ship to go get some supplies for sandwiches, he was sure to get all of his favorites for sandwich building.

Meanwhile far away in space, Dr. Pestus was plotting with his right hand man Bounty Hunter Bob. Pestus knew that sooner or later Dr. Hämsterviel given his reputation was bound to betray Pestus and all of his crew. Thankfully on Pestus's part he made tons of mechito warriors and was busy building, planning and waiting for the right moment to strike at Dr. Hämsterviel and Experiment 636. Even though the giant cyborg doctor wouldn't admit it his time in prison kind'a changed him…..and he deeply pitied what happened to Lilo and for some reason wished she could be saved from being Dr. Hämsterviel's slave, he wasn't sure why he felt this way since he claimed he hated both Lilo and Stitch.

As for Lilo or Experiment 636, she arrived shortly to Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus's ship once onboard the ship she went to see Dr. Hämsterviel who was in his lab working on something. 636 couldn't help but actually knock on the door to his lab and wait until she was allowed in by Dr. Hämsterviel simply saying "come in" which she did.

"Hello master" Lilo said finding something wrong in saying that word to Dr. Hämsterviel.

"What is it Experiment 636" he asked her.

"I was wondering something about a human; who and what is the earthling Lilo?" she asked him.

"She is a very vital piece of you and is important to my revenge against her and that Experiment 626" he said.

"Stitch?" she said.

"What" he asked.

"His name is….Stitch" she said to him.

"Is that so?" he asked a bit nervously.

"He said so" she said.

"Oh alright….anyway enough about this Lilo and Stitch nonsense go and rest up until I have something for you to do for me Experiment 636" he said.

"Oh one more thing…" she asked.

"What is it now!" he yelled.

"What happened to Experiments 629 through 635?" she asked him.

"Well…um….you…see….I kind'a just skipped numbers is what I did aha" he said nervously.

"Alright….." she said not fully sure of those words.

As time went by Experiment 636 went to sleep, and she had memory flashbacks of her time as Lilo and couldn't help but wonder just how exactly she was connected to this Lilo girl at all. It seemed like Experiment 636 would get to meet Lilo far sooner than anyone would expect and Dr. Pestus had a rotten plan on how to get rid of Experiment 636.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilo and Stitch revenge of Dr. Hämsterviel

Chapter 5 Truths and Lies…

Experiment 636 spent the past few days since her first mission to Earth trying to do some research on Stitch, Dr. Jumba, Dr. Hämsterviel, Dr. Pestus, Captain Gantu, Rueben and most importantly for her research on Lilo. She tried very hard to learn as much as she could but it seemed the data Dr. Hämsterviel allowed her to access was limited, so 636 did a little bit of hacking here and there on her little computer and was able to get some access to files Dr. Hämsterviel kept hidden, however she was unable to find much of anything on Lilo which left her to wonder why was Dr. Hämsterviel keeping Lilo and her existence such a secret?

How was Lilo exactly close to Stitch and Jumba? And how did she come to meet everyone else 636 was researching and why do Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus both hate Lilo so much…what did the simple human Earth child do to make two of the galaxies best scientists hate her for life?

About five days since 636's mission to Earth she walked down a corridor of the ship by herself and ended up heading into Dr. Pestus's personal secret factory he kept hidden best he could from Dr. Hämsterviel, however Experiment 636 was able to find the factory by accident which the mosquito doctor noticed very quickly. "Well well well…. What have we here? A little spy working for Dr. Hämsterviel" Dr. Pestus asked 636 as he and his men quickly surrounded her with plasma blasters ready to fire.

"Spy…..I'm not a spy" Experiment 636 said while looking around, the doctor noticed she seemed a little….scared or tamed next to the savage creature he remembered seeing a few days ago.

"So Experiment 636 why are you spying on me? Does Dr. Hämsterviel plan to back stab me! Answer me little pest" he said while keeping his eyes narrowed on 636 as he and his men kept a safe distance from her.

"Sorry Dr. …Pestus was it? I've been thinking about something's lately…" the Experiment said as she looked Pestus in the eyes.

"Really you're actually thinking about something? Is it war and all the kinds of destruction you'll make in your life" he asked believing 636 could only think as far as Dr. Hämsterviel programed her to think.

"No I'm just thinking about Lilo" she said.

"Lilo….why on Earth or this ship would you be thinking about Lilo the human" Dr. Pestus asked deeply interested.

"The boss is right, aren't you suppose to only think about the stuff Dr. Hämsterviel made you think about" Bounty Hunter Bob said to Experiment 636.

"Well…for some reason I've just been seeing images of her and Stitch and other things in my dreams….and in my head…..do you know anything about Lilo" Experiment 636 asked.

As for Dr. Pestus he was very deeply interested in this development…..and he quickly thought of an evil lie with some truth to it that would get Experiment 636 to no longer obey Dr. Hämsterviel and to remove her from the ship "well….you see little Experiment 636, back when you were created Dr. Hämsterviel used a formula to steal some DNA from Lilo and use it to make you…as a result you have some of her memories and desires…but Dr. Hämsterviel knew the only way to keep you from learning the truth was to force you into obeying his every word…..however if you give me this item I can set you free and I recommend you go and live on Earth away from Dr. Hämsterviel" he said while showing her the chip needed to keep Lilo under Dr. Hämsterviel's control.

"Your…..telling you truth aren't you…..something is telling me you are…..." 636 said as she for some reason mostly believed what Dr. Pestus said, something was telling her to listen to Pestus and to leave the ship and Dr. Hämsterviel.

"I am child…now go and claim freedom in its first phase" Dr. Pestus said as Lilo left to find the chip without Dr. Hämsterviel and his crewmen knowing at all, soon Lilo gave the chip to Dr. Pestus who laughed when he got the computer chip with Lilo's memories.

"Can I go now…and leave Dr. Hämsterviel" 636 asked.

"Soon now just play along with what'll happen next" he said as he knocked her out quickly and then placed her in her spaceship. When 636 woke up she went through a holographic copy of the records of Stitch's escape from Captain Gantu's first ship.

Lilo then fell asleep again after those events which felt like a dream happened to her the little Experiment was going to take a little while to get to Earth. Dr. Hämsterviel thankfully didn't know notice that Experiment 636 left the ship and was on her way to Earth, Dr. Pestus took full advantage of this point in time and tripled his work and was able to make his army grow as big as he hoped he could with the forces he had.

As for Captain Gantu he was done with scouting on most of the island for the week and saw no trace of Experiment 636 anywhere, Rueben got to have some fun getting to know Mark and Rex. Mark seemed to be a very cool dude who enjoyed goofing off while his twin brother Rex seemed more serious and focused on the mission at hand.

"So Gantu any luck with finding that girl Experiment" Rueben asked.

"No Rueben I haven't found her….and I'm starting to doubt she's even on this planet…..but then again we won't know until we find out right" Captain Gantu said.

"Like totally Captain Gantu dude we just need to look and wait around and she'll show up" Mark said.

"Sir if possible I will join the next scouting mission" Rex said.

"No Rex I need you here for the time being" Captain Gantu said.

"And as for me I think I'll make a sandwich then again we all need a sandwich to help the time pass by" Rueben said as he put some toast in his toaster.

"Experiment 625…..I mean sir shouldn't we focus on the mission at hand first" Rex asked.

"Nah…..it's best if we wait and maybe go to sleep for the night it is getting late after all Rex" Rueben said as he grabbed his two pieces of toast when they got cooked and made a sandwich.

"Rueben dude is totally right bro, if we like focused too much on doing our job we'd go crazy over it get my drift" Mark said as he was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Rueben is right you two, we should rest for the night and continue looking for the trog tomorrow" Captain Gantu said as he got some food out of his fridge to make some dinner.

"See the Captain Gantu dude knows what to do bro" Mark said to his brother.

"Alright…if the Captain wishes for us to rest for the night I'll do so" Rex said.

As the four Federation men had their dinner and later went to rest for the night Dr. Hämsterviel was busy with a plan of his he needed Experiment 636 for. However Dr. Pestus sent the little Experiment away to Earth in hopes she would learn the full truth, and maybe take out any rage she'll get on Dr. Hämsterviel. "Oh Experiment 636 please report to your master Dr. Hämsterviel" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled into a microphone. "Experiment 636 report to me" he said after a few minutes went by. "Experiment 636 I'm getting tired of you not reporting to Dr. Hämsterviel when you're supposed to report with the reporting" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he was getting angered by the lack of a response.

"Dr. Hämsterviel my friend I have some troubling news" Dr. Pestus said as he came into the science lab Dr. Hämsterviel was using. "What is it Dr. Pestus what do you want? I'm busy with my plotting of revenge against Lilo and Stitch, why are you interrupting my planning" Dr. Hämsterviel asked. "I've got some troubling news Experiment 636 took a ship and left without any authorization" Dr. Pestus said in a convincing lie.

"What…! She escaped why would she be doing that unless; bring me the controls for 636" Dr. Hämsterviel ordered as Dr. Pestus left to bring Dr. Hämsterviel the special controller for Experiment 636, "_this will be among the few pity jobs I'll do for the likes of you once I get my ship for myself doctor"_. Dr. Pestus thought to himself with what passed off as a grin among his species while he brought in the heavy giant machine for Dr. Hämsterviel. "Alright now let's see….computer what is the matter with Experiment 636" Dr. Hämsterviel asked his machine.

"EXPERIMENT 636 IS EXPERIENCING A MALFUNCTION AND IS CURRENTLY OUT OF CONTROL AND ACTING ON ITS OWN. CONTROL CARD FOR THE OLD MEMORIES OF EXPERIMENT 636 IS MISSING AND MUST BE EITHER REPLACED OR FOUND AND PLACED BACK INTO THE MACHINE" the computer said.

"Gah…..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh….who would dare to do such a thing" he asked himself.

"EXPERIMENT 636 REMOVED THE DATA CARD. IT'S LOCATION IS UNKNOWN" the computer replied.

"Is that so…..I knew something was fishy when she asked me things about her older life as an Earth child…gaaaaaahh….you;" Dr. Hämsterviel said while pointing at his tall ally Dr. Pestus. "Yes Dr. Hämsterviel" he replied. "I want you to bring me Experiment 636 back to here pronto and if possible bring other Experiments so I can turn them E.V.I.L!" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled while jumping up and down with anger.

"As you wish my partner in crime" Dr. Pestus while grinning again hatching an evil plan in his head for Jumba's Experiments.

Meanwhile far away on Earth 636's spaceship was entering the Earth's atmosphere she seemed to be rather relaxed when she got to see the planet she knew she was born on one way or another. Even if Dr. Hämsterviel created her she felt that Earth was truly her home and where she belonged, she watched the Earth slowly come closer as she soon landed on Hawaii right on the island she lived on as Lilo. Shortly after crashing on the island she got out of her ship crawling on all six limbs and looking around the nearby area.

As Experiment 636 was traveling she soon saw two Experiments that seemed familiar to her in a way. As she hid behind a bush she was able to overhear the two Experiments talking about something. "I'm telling you Clyde we need to find something to do today because I'm bored" a female Experiment said to a taller Experiment with a robotic arm. "Hmm…..well we could rob a bank for old times' sake?" Clyde suggested to his friend. "Clyde I told you we need to try and lay low and not pull off any stealing for awhile alright, the last thing we need is to end up back in jail again especially since Lilo helped us out a few times…" the Experiment said to her friend while thinking. "You really miss, Lilo don't you Bonnie" Clyde said to Bonnie. "You bet I do Clyde. That kid was so much fun and great to hang out with but thanks to Dr. Hämsterviel she's gone Clyde….gone and to think I was doing nothing when she was taken from us" Bonnie said as she cried a little bit on the table she and Clyde were sitting at.

"You know Lilo?" Experiment 636 asked out loud while still hiding in her bush.

"Who said that" Clyde said while looking around. "Show yourself whoever you are wherever you are" Bonnie yelled as she got out a blaster.

"I asked you two who look a lot like Experiment Stitch" 636 said as she stayed hidden.

"Oh it's just a bush Bonnie" Clyde said while smiling. "Clyde you duff someone is hiding behind the bush, show yourself or I'll um…..do something to you" Bonnie said while trying to sound powerful.

"Okay. Okay I'll show myself other Experiments…." 636 said as she jumped out of the bush with blasters ready just in case Bonnie and Clyde tried to attack her.

"Easy kid easy…wait your just another Experiment….are you that Experiment 636 who kidnapped Lilo" Bonnie asked with an angry look in her eyes.

"Yes I am Experiment 636…..but I don't know anything about kidnapping Lilo…I've been wondering who she is anyway" 636 said little did she know she is Lilo.

"So you are 636 we've heard so much about after all. Start talking kid, tell Bonnie what you know about Lilo and where she is and Clyde won't have to hurt you" Bonnie said while keeping an eye on 636 and partly ignoring her. "But ah…..Bonnie didn't this Experiment take down Stitch like he was cream cheese" Clyde asked. "Ha Stitch is weak next to the two of us Clyde this Experiment of Dr. Hämsterviel's doesn't stand a chance" Bonnie said while trying to trick 636 into believing Bonnie and Clyde are more powerful. "But Bonnie I thought that Stitch could beat the two of us easily" Clyde said without realizing Bonnie's plan. "Shut up Clyde we can take her on" Bonnie insisted. "Are you sure because I don't think we can not for long anyway" Clyde insisted. "Yeah well I say we can" Bonnie argued.

"Um….excuse me…..but do you two actually know Lilo or are you lying about that to Experiment Bonnie" 636 asked.

"Ah she's onto us Clyde she might try something funny and….wait….why aren't you acting all you know mean and nasty and trying to hurt us…." Bonnie asked confused.

"Well you see Experiment Bonnie I came to Earth to get away from Dr. Hämsterviel who is trying to have revenge against Lilo and Stitch" 636 said.

"Hmm…have we met before kid? Something about your voice sounds familiar…same with the patterns on your fur" Bonnie said while she looked at 636's body and listened to her voice.

"Funny I kind'a feel the same way Experiments Bonnie & Clyde…but this is the first time I recall ever meeting you two" 636 said.

"I know what you mean kid…..hmm…..say kid why don't you hang out with me and Clyde today we're pretty cool plus you can do anything you want as long as you don't hurt anything or anyone in anyway alright" Bonnie said as she put her blaster away.

"Um…Bonnie you realize that this is one of Dr. Hämsterviel's evil Experiments he made for evil right" Clyde asked his friend.

"Quiet Clyde…..just play along…if we can get her to become good we can use her to find Lilo and if she tries anything funny on us we can take her out fast just trust me on this one Clyde" Bonnie said in a whisper to Clyde as she got a giant grin on her face.

"So…what exactly do you two do around here…are the other Experiments around the island" 636 asked.

"Of course the others are around the island kid….as for what we do around here….hmm….have you ever been to an arcade before kid" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think so" 636 replied.

"I didn't think so kid the arcade is a great place to be especially with one of the games here in town. This one game will blow your mind away" Bonnie said as she was thinking about the game Experiment 276 aka Remmy runs in one of the local arcades in town.

"It will…..sounds like fun" 636 said with a smile.

"Now you're talking kid follow me and Clyde" Bonnie said as the three Experiments went to the arcade to play some of the video games which Lilo was able to figure out rather quickly. She even got the top score on about three of the games in the arcade as she played just about all of them having a great time with Bonnie & Clyde. Soon after 636 spent hours playing nearly all of the games she got to go to the best game which was saved for last. The game that Remmy helped with which was a lot of fun for 636 and her two friends, after she was done playing the games at the arcade she and her two friends left the arcade and took a walk in town.

"Man that was so much fun. Dr. Hämsterviel never let me have as much fun as that when I was working with him…..the last game was so cool it felt like I was in the game" Experiment 636 said while jumping with happiness.

"What did I tell ya kid was it fun or was it fun" Bonnie said while winking.

"So do you two want to do something else…..hey who are they" she said as she watched Mertle and her friends walking through town.

"Ah their just some kids who live in town kid some of Lilo's friends I believe" Bonnie replied.

"What are they doing" 636 asked.

"Just hanging out and doing stuff is my quest" Clyde said.

"I wonder if Lilo misses them" she asked herself.

"Of course Lilo misses them kid. After all their part of her Ohana" Bonnie said.

"What is Ohana" Experiment 636 asked with interest.

"It's a local word that means 'family' kid" Bonnie answered.

"Oh I see….are we Ohana to Experiment Bonnie" 636 questioned.

"Kid your killing me" Bonnie said.

"I am!...I didn't mean to hurt you" 636 quickly said.

"It's just a saying kid…also just call me Bonnie and we're not exactly Ohana…we only just met today and hardly know one another" she said.

"Oh okay" 636 nodded with a smile.

And so Experiment 636 would spend the next few days with Bonnie and Clyde while Dr. Pestus was busy looking for 636 around the galaxy even though he knew the general location of where she would be living very soon, he left to look for 636 with some of his men and Mechito warriors who were loyal to him and his commands. As for Captain Gantu he was busy scouting the island until one day he met Jumba and Stitch. After he fully explained to them why he was on Earth they parted ways but told the Captain they would keep an eye on him just in case he tried something funny. Mark and his brother Rex were busy scouting with Captain Gantu on a beach while wearing a simple human disguise which was basically human clothes and a pair of glasses on both of them. Rueben was busy shopping in town for food while asking some questions about 636 like if anyone had seen her around, of course everyone he asked said no.

About a day after Stitch and Jumba met Gantu Dr. Jumba decided it was time for his rescue mission to start but first he needed Stitch to go out and find a list of Experiments that were needed for the rescue mission. Stitch was sent to find and bring into the mission the following Experiments.

Experiment 001 aka Shrink who could shrink and un-shrink things.

Experiment 010 aka Felix who could clean things as well as make a big mess.

Experiment 022 aka Hertz Donut who could fire donuts that can restrain movement.

Experiment 033 aka Hammerface who could….well his name gives an idea.

Experiment 123 aka Carmen who could make people dance until they drop.

Experiment 151 aka Babyfier who could turn living things into baby versions of themselves.

Experiment 203 aka Snipe who could hunt people which would come in handy, of course he wasn't going to kill anyone in the mission unless he needed to.

Experiment 221 aka Sparky as most people know was able to use electricity and cause power surges on all kinds of electric devices.

Experiment 223 aka Glitch who could control electrical devices and turn them against their owner.

Experiment 306 aka Fireworks who could fire fireworks from her nose.

Experiment 341 aka Wafty who could teleport people to anywhere which was fetal for Jumba's mission.

Experiment 382 aka Superpowers who was able to turn into a super hero much like her friend Ace.

Experiment 400 aka Precious who has the power to control all of the Experiments which might work on 636.

Experiment 456 aka Ultraviolet who could fire beams from her eyes.

Experiments 501 and 502 aka Yin & Yang, Yin can use powerful water attacks she can fire from her tentacles while Yang can use magma he fires from his back.

Experiment 513 aka Richter who could make earthquakes by slamming his tail.

Experiment 586 aka Tank who could eat metal of any kind and grow bigger.

Experiment 601 aka Kixx who could use very powerful fighting moves which would be needed in the mission.

Experiment 624 aka Angel who could make anything that was evil good and vice versa.

And finally Jumba would bring in one other Experiment to use in the mission whom he said was special and wouldn't show to Stitch or anyone else until they were on Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus's ship safely. Knowing Jumba this Experiment would be rather nasty and possibly evil.

Shortly after Stitch was able to find and convince all of the required Experiments to help in the rescue mission they arrived onto Jumba's ship where they would have their base of operations. Stitch was able to get them to join when he mentioned the mission was to save Lilo. Angel didn't understand exactly why she would be needed in the mission but since Jumba came up with the mission she knew that he had a great reason for having her around. Once all the Experiments for the mission were safely on the ship Jumba took off and went into outer space and was able to get into orbit around Mars and its moons, once he moved into an area for the ship to safely orbit he began to explain his plan in detail to everyone giving each Experiment their own job.

"Alright does everyone understand their part in Jumba's evil genius plan" he asked the 21 active Experiments on the ship for the mission.

"Ih Stitch understands Jumba's plan" Stitch said as he got out of his chair to get into position for Wafty to use his powers on Stitch.

"Okay everyone get into position so Experiment 341 can transport us to Dr. Hämsterviel's ship so we can rescue Little Girl" Jumba said as he stepped into position with his Experiment hunting gear on which he use to wear all the time before he came to Earth.

Soon Wafty pointed his horn towards an area of space and focused very hard to locate Dr. Hämsterviel's ship which took him about 10 minutes. Once he found the location of Dr. Hämsterviel's ship he teleported himself along with Jumba, Stitch and the other Experiments on the mission they arrived in the cargo bay of the ship within a matter of minutes and began to work on Jumba's plan.

As for Dr. Pestus after a few days of just making it seem like he was looking for Experiment 636 he headed straight to Earth to find 636 for some kind of evil plan he had in mind. Lilo or Experiment 636 was busy enjoying time with her two friends Bonnie & Clyde aka Experiments 149 & 150. Once Dr. Pestus got a fix on their location he and some of his men left the ship he was using to find the three Experiments he had a lock on.

As for the three Experiments in question they were walking down town minding their own business until Dr. Pestus landed right in front of the three of them with what passed off as a grin among his species on his face.

"Who the heck and what the heck is that" Bonnie yelled in surprise.

"That's Dr. Pestus the Mosquito King. He's an ally of Dr. Hämsterviel and is possibly here for me….though why" she said as she looked up at the giant cyborg doctor confused.

"So this guy is the mosquito guy everyone's been talking about" Clyde asked.

"Yup that's him" 636 insisted.

"So you two are the famus Experiments 149 and 150" Dr. Pestus said while looking at his small enemies who were guarding Experiment 636.

"What's it to ya if we are long nose, get lost and leave us and the kid alone and we won't have to hurt ya" Bonnie said to Dr. Pestus while showing no fear to the taller doctor.

"Well said Bonnie…you and I can take this joker on" Clyde said as he switched his robotic arm into blaster mode.

"Oh but I'm not going to be the one hurting little Experiments known as Bonnie and Clyde soon you'll learn why no one has survived my power when the odds are in my favor" Dr. Pestus said.

"Oh yeah; and I say you're going down bug brain" Bonnie said as she made a hand movement to Clyde, the two Experiments then jumped in the air and shot their blasters at Dr. Pestus doing a pretty good job of merely scratching his armor.

"Oh yeah we got him Bonnie" Clyde said as the dust was settling once he and Bonnie landed next to Experiment 636.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you really think you could harm me with those tiny little weapons? Now this is a real weapon" Dr. Pestus said as he morphed his left hand into a blaster cannon and fired in front of the three Experiments sending them flying.

"Wah!"

"Gah!" Bonnie and Clyde said as they were sent flying backwards.

"Bonnie, Clyde are you two alright" 636 said as she helped her two friends up "I think we need to get out of here" Experiment 636 said as she got her friends back up on their feet.

"Right I say we do a strategic retreat kid" Bonnie said as she ran behind 636 alongside Clyde while Dr. Pestus turned on his thrusters and began to chase them with a horde of his Mechito warriors.

"I'm right behind you two" Clyde yelled as he ran with his two friends while looking behind himself every now and then.

For about a good half hour Dr. Pestus and his Mechito warriors chased Bonnie, Clyde and Experiment 636 until he lost track of the three for a brief moment which gave the three enough time to plan an attack against the cyborgs. Once the three had made their plan they went out and fought Dr. Pestus and his Mechitos on a beach at sunset the three Experiments were able to easily take down the Mechitos which only made Pestus buzzing angry with his enemies. This resulted in him using hand to hand combat against the three smaller Experiments which was a small mistake when he fought against 636, she grabbed one of his feet and threw him but he got back up.

"Alright Clyde let's get him while he's weakened" Bonnie yelled as she and Clyde attempted to bring down Dr. Pestus however he swatted the two of them. And then punched the both of them and tried to smash them with his fists.

"Bzzzzzzzzahahahahahahaha…..did you really think you could defeat me" he said with his mosquito like laugh as he grabbed Bonnie and Clyde and squeezed them until they cried in pain.

"Stop…stop it you're hurting them Pestus" 636 yelled.

"So what if I am? I'll hurt them as long as you keep this up Experiment 636 or should I call you…no I shouldn't ehe…I'll call you your true name some other time….." he said while thinking carefully about Experiment 636's true name which is Lilo.

"My true name…did Dr. Hämsterviel give me a true name" she asked but got no reply.

"Let us go you oversized blood sipper" Bonnie yelled as she tried to break free.

"Silence all of you, now 636 will you give up and let me spare your friends or shall I destroy them here and now while you continue to fight me" he said with narrowed eyes.

"If you promise not to hurt them I'll give up" 636 said while dropping her blasters and sitting down on the sand.

"Kid don't listen to him I know his type and he's lying…." Bonnie insisted.

"Good little Experiment ehe…..good night" he said as he kicked 636 very hard and sent her flying across the island.

"Hey you can't do that to our friend you big jerk" Clyde said with anger in his eyes.

"Oh Clyde you dumb excuse for an Experiment…..and Bonnie you skinny half powered shrimp" Dr. Pestus said.

"Hey who you calling a shrimp you overgrown frog food bug" Bonnie said with anger in her eyes.

"Ah to true…though it's sad you like the other Experiments became good because of Lilo and Stitch….however I'll fix that with you two and make sure you keep a safe distance from Lilo wouldn't want to many memories of Experiments close to her to make some powerful memories of hers to come back which would ruin my perfect plans" Dr. Pestus said with an evil look in his eyes as he grinned.

"What are you talking about? We haven't seen Lilo since the day before she disappeared" Bonnie said.

"Oh but that's the funny part little Bonnie…..you see Experiment 636 between you two and me is the result of making one of my greatest enemies born on Earth into Dr. Hämsterviel's personal slave girl" he said with a grin.

"Wait a minute…..you mean that 636 is really our good friend Li…" Bonnie got cut off from her sentence before she could finish it. "Yes you fools she is LILO! And thanks to her I've learned some useful things including a way to stop her in her new form or make her good" Dr. Pestus said a hint of triumph in his voice.

"No…it can't be….but…her voice and her looks….the clues were right in front of us…that was Lilo my gut tells me that kid is Lilo" Bonnie said feeling a little relieved to hear Lilo is well and alive and she got a chance to see Lilo along with Clyde.

"And now that I've caught you two I'm going to conduct a little Experiment of my own bzzzzzzzzzahahahahahahahaha" he said with his mosquito like laugh as he fired the rockets in his feet and took off towards his ship with the two Experiments in his hands, his troops went to rescue his fallen Mechito warriors so they could be repaired so they could be used again.

Meanwhile in a secret location Dr. Hämsterviel was busy waiting for Dr. Pestus to return with some of Jumba's Experiments and hopefully Experiment 636 little did he know Jumba and his rescue team were on his ship and that Dr. Pestus had plans of his own using special DNA. Once Jumba gave the orders to the rescue team each member played his/her part.

Ultraviolet along with Felix and Fireworks kept enemy forces busy by usually putting up a smokescreen and then fire beams and fireworks at the enemy. Snipe and Carmen were able to get enemy squads to dance and then knock them out with stun blasters. Hertz Donuts would stop enemy troops in their tracks and then have Babyfier turn the enemy troops into babies so they couldn't do anyone any harm. Yin & Yang, Hammerface and Tank worked together to take out enemy turrets and vehicles as well as weapons in the armory.

Shrink, Kixx, Superpowers, Richter and Precious worked together to locate Lilo and Experiment 636 in order to save their friend and stop the Experiment they took down anyone who tried to stop them quickly.

Sparky and Glitch worked together in shutting down secretary systems and shutting down access points for the enemy forces. And finally Stitch was working with Angel and Jumba in locating Dr. Hämsterviel in order to get him to talk. After the three worked hard finding Dr. Hämsterviel they finally had him cornered until he pulled a lever which closed a giant door that cut off Angel and Stitch from Jumba preventing them from helping Jumba against Dr. Hämsterviel.

"Ohahahaha now I've got you trapped Jumba and there's nothing you can do to stop me from hurting you very badly" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled as he jumped into a mech suit to battle Jumba with.

"Oh but that is what you think my old friend. You see I brought a little something to take you on with" Jumba said as he took out a vial with water in it and pulled out an Experiment pod with the numbers 627 on it which Dr. Hämsterviel didn't notice until it was too late.

"AHHHHHH Experiment 627 not him…wait you made 627 to be pure evil and to help the most evil person in an area which is me. Which means you've just sealed your own doom you fat head fool ahahahaha" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he laughed with triumph little did he know a few changes were made to 627.

"Evil guy goes down" 627 said as he ran for Dr. Hämsterviel and battled against the mech suit.

"Hey why isn't he listening to me and doing the fighting for me" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled in questionable anger.

"Oho it seems you've gotten a little taste of Dr. Jumba's special evil genius medicine which is kicking your gerbil butt" Jumba said with a near evil look in his face.

"Hamster butt not gerbil butt…..gah!" he said as he got tossed by 627.

"You see Dr. Hämsterviel back on Earth before I made plan to rescue Little Girl I figured we would need some extra muscle to help us. So in my evil genius planning I reprogrammed Experiment 627 to only obey Jumba and to be turned to good at least partly, when he hears 624's song he can become good but there is one nasty little side effect" he said as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Wait….don't tell me that side effect is;" Dr. Hämsterviel thought for a moment and only just now noticed a difference in Jumba's behavior.

"That's right Dr. Jumba is now a full true EVIL GENIUS! Ahahahha…..which means I don't hold back and have any morals for right or wrong when it comes to dealing with enemies of mine or my friends…..which means I can order 627 to destroy you forever ahahahahaha" Jumba yelled and laughed with deep pleasure as he watched 627 fight Dr. Hämsterviel and destroyed the mech within a few minutes.

"No…..please spare me" Dr. Hämsterviel said as 627 pulled him out of the wreckage and help him by the throat.

"Why should evil genius Jumba spare the likes of you…..unless you're willing to tell Jumba and 627 where you've stored away Little Girl or should I say your precious Experiment 636" Jumba said with an evil grin on his face as he picked up Dr. Hämsterviel and kept a firm grip on the small rodent.

"You know…..how could you have possibly found out…..I mean what are you talking about ehe" Dr. Hämsterviel said nervously as he tried to lie to Jumba.

**"**You know exactly what Jumba is talking about Dr. Hämsterviel. Now tell Jumba where she is our I'll leave you to deal with 627's wrath" he said threatening the small doctor.

"Please don't anything but that….but the thing is I don't know where Lilo is even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled as Stitch and Angel finally broke through the door and where surprised to see Jumba and 627 interrogating Dr. Hämsterviel.

"What is Jumba doing with evil cousin 627" Stitch asked angered to see his evil younger cousin.

"Hi 626" 627 said with a smile.

"Hi…why aren't you yelling evil" Stitch asked.

"It's because Jumba here made 627 good at least for the time being" Jumba said while holding Dr. Hämsterviel upside-down.

"It's true I got beaten by the do-gooder Experiment" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"So that's what Jumba has been up to in his ship and why he asked me to sing my song to him" Angel said as she realized why Jumba wanted her a few weeks ago.

"Indeed 627 can be good but at the cost of Jumba here being pure EVIL GENIUS ahahahahaha" Jumba said with an evil laugh.

"So where is Lilo you small dummy" Stitch demanded with anger in his voice as he grabbed Dr. Hämsterviel by his ears.

"Gah…alright already I'll tell you…but you won't like what I'm going to tell all of you" Dr. Hämsterviel said hoping Stitch wouldn't do something bad to him.

"Talk Stitch knows you can" Stitch said to Dr. Hämsterviel.

"Well…..you see the day the annoying Little Girl Lilo disappeared…was the day I created my lovely and once loyal Experiment 636. But that girl disappeared because I used a special formula to make my Experiment using her" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"Wait…..so Experiment 636….is really Lilo!" Angel asked sounding shocked.

"Yes" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he gulped.

"It can't be….then that means when Stitch fought 636….Stitch hurt Lilo!" Stitch said as he too was shocked at this discovery even though he had a hunch 636 was Lilo and now he knows the truth.

"Please don't hurt me" Dr. Hämsterviel said nervously as he saw a sudden surge of anger in Stitch's eyes and hoped everything would be alright for his sake alone.

"Stitch…..we need to find out where Lilo is" Angel told Stitch to get his mind off of the anger.

"Angel is right, where is Lilo gerbil man" Stitch asked Dr. Hämsterviel.

"I don't know even if I did I wouldn't tell any of you…..from what I know she took off in my ship to someplace and is gone" he yelled hoping Jumba and the Experiments would leave the ship.

Shortly after Stitch, Jumba, Angel and 627 were given this data the four took off for the extraction point for their rescue team. Jumba yelled over his radio to all the Experiments that it was time to retreat and abort the mission. None of them understood why he asked for them to do such a thing but they all retreated and made way to the extraction point in the main hanger bay of the ship.

Jumba was able to use a device he brought with him to deactivate Experiment 627 and put him back into pod form so he would be easier to transport. Once everyone met up without Lilo Jumba gave the order for them to return to his ship in the orbit of Mars as they waited for Wafty to focus onto their former location on Jumba's ship. Once Jumba and his rescue team were safely onboard his ship they all question as to why he called for a retreat from their mission.

Stitch and Angel helped Jumba explain that what happened was the fact they learned Experiment 636 was really Lilo turned into an Experiment by a formula that Dr. Hämsterviel injected into her the day she disappeared which made sense to everyone when they thought about it for a moment, they could only hope that wherever Lilo was when they heard the part about her mission that she was alright and that they got to her before Captain Gantu and his team or Dr. Pestus wherever he went to.

As for Dr. Pestus he was very pleased with his capture of Bonnie and Clyde and kept the two in hovering prison pods while he was working on his scout ship with his men "move this capsules to the mutation chambers men don't stop or rest until the job is done" he ordered as he worked hard in his science chamber on the ship to get ready with some DNA extraction.

"What are you going to do to us big guy" Clyde asked Dr. Pestus.

"Well my dim witted prey I'm going to extract some of the unique DNA inside you and Bonnie and begin working on some Experiments of my own. Also once I'm done with the two of you you'll be taken to Dr. Hämsterviel where you'll be converted back into the rotten criminals you two are" he said to the two of them. Bonnie would have said something to protest but Dr. Pestus muzzled her so she couldn't talk, he couldn't stand her talking at all.

Shortly after Pestus explained his plans to his prisoners he got news the extractors were ready and moved Bonnie and Clyde into the special chamber where he extracted DNA from them to help make new Experiments.

"One thing is for sure Dr. Hämsterviel skipped one to many numbers when he turned Lilo into an Experiment. So many he'll soon regret making that little mistake" he said as he looked at the filled DNA capsules holding blood from Bonnie and Clyde who were knocked out in the process. Once he hid his capsules away he went back to Dr. Hämsterviel to present Bonnie and Clyde and explained that these Experiments would be useful in future missions, sadly Bonnie and Clyde would be turned into evil Experiments who stool things just like the old times.

"Now should I make an Experiment who can create drawings that come to life and will obey her commands if she writes down something for them to do" he asked himself as he was busy in his secret lab on the ship he and Dr. Hämsterviel were based on, he was so busy working on this project he didn't even notice the ship was sabotaged by Jumba and his rescue team by the time he arrived. But that was a minor setback for what he was going to do in his lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilo and Stitch revenge of Dr. Hämsterviel.

Chapter 6 Experiments of Dr. Pestus

Experiment 636 got hit by Dr. Pestus's kick very hard. If not for the fact she is a nearly indestructible Experiment she might have not survived the force of the massive mosquito cyborgs powerful kick which sent her flying just about half way across the island, by the time she woke up she was inside a crater that was created upon her impact on the island, and she had a terrible head ache.

"That doctor surely hit my head real hard to give me such a head ache….that or I got hit hard when I hit the ground" she said to herself as she was regaining her stamina and was able to get up and out of the crater shaking her head. "I need to find somebody to help me rescue Bonnie & Clyde from Dr. Pestus…..and Dr. Hämsterviel who will do who knows what to them" she said to herself thinking out loud but she wondered who could she possibly get help from?

Experiment 626 along with Dr. Jumba and pretty much everyone they knew was out looking for her and would do who knows what to her if she came anywhere near them. After all she didn't make a good impression on 626 and odds are he'd try to fight her the first chance he got? As Experiment 636 was busy thinking of something to do to save her friends she heard a blaster getting ready to fire and with lightning reflexes she jumped out of the way of a plasma cannons line of fire.

She looked around quickly and spotted Captain Gantu who had a look on his face that told 636 that he meant business and was unhappy he missed her on the first shot. "Blast you little abomination" Gantu yelled as he fired another blast at 636 that missed her again as she jumped out of the way.

"Hey your that big dummy guy Dr. Hämsterviel talks about aren't you?" 636 asked the taller Captain.

"So you can talk basic Earth languages after all you trog. And yes I am but I'm not a DUMMY! I am Captain Gantu of the Galactic Federation and I'm here to capture you for your crimes against the galaxy" he yelled to her even though the only thing bad she can recall doing was taking on Dr. Pestus's men and fighting off the Captain and his men when they attacked Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus's ship.

"But the only bad thing I ever did was fight you and that other Experiment along with your men and disabling your ship" she said to him in a voice he found kind'a familiar.

"That is still a crime nonetheless and you'll be arrested by me so you can stand trial" he said firing more blasts at 636 that she dodged.

"But I'm not interested in fighting you I need to leave now Gantu" she said as she fled from the captain who ran for her.

"Oh no you don't, little abomination" he yelled as he ran for her.

As 636 ran away from Captain Gantu the two drew a bit of attention from the islanders as well as some of the Experiments which wasn't good on Captain Gantu's end. Each time an Experiment caught sight of Gantu running after 636 an Experiment would usually stop him and demand to know what he was up to, after quickly explaining to the Experiment he was after Experiment 636 created by Dr. Hämsterviel they let him go on his search. As 636 ran away from Gantu who lost track of her by now she accidentally ran right into Rueben while her head was turned.

"Owe…hey you ruined my sandwich" Rueben said as he got knocked over and had some of his sandwich on his face.

"Sorry about that….. You!" 636 said as she looked at Rueben and remembered him.

"Ah great its Experiment 636 are you here to make fun of me again" Rueben said in a rather displeased tone.

"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry can I help you at all" she asked nervously with her antenna and ears bent down and her arms behind her back.

"Help me? Are you toying with me or something 636? Because I'm not going to fall for it after what you did to my sandwich…look at her all messed up and in pieces it's horrible" he said while pointing with his arms at the sandwich on the ground the very sight of such a sand thing for Rueben made him cry a little.

"I said that I'm sorry Experiment 625" she said to him.

"My name is Rueben, 636….I was given that name by Lilo whom you kidnapped for Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus" he said as he wiped some mustard off of his face.

"You know Lilo as well….I guess Bonnie & Clyde were right after all….do you know exactly how I kidnapped Lilo because I can't remember anything about her except for a few memories I see every now and then in my sleep" she said with a sad look on her face.

"Wait…gah…..you know something 636 I'm not sure why but something about your voice and fur pattern sounds and looks familiar….have you talked to me in English before?" he asked her as me listened to her voice and looked at her fur, much like Bonnie & Clyde something about her voice sounded familiar.

"I got that from Bonnie and Clyde to…I'm not sure why but something about me seems a little familiar to people" she said scratching her head.

"Hmm….tell you what if you come with me to the ship me and Gantu are at we can talk about a few things and maybe get to the bottom of where Lilo is" Rueben said as he placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"Hmm…alright I guess that;" before she could finish her sentence Captain Gantu fired a net gun at her, once the net got her she struggled trying to escape.

"Yes AHAHAHA! Good work Rueben your sweet talk was all it took for us to capture Experiment 636" he said as he put her into an Experiment prison capsule.

"Roooooooooaaaaaaarr" she roared at them with anger in her eyes as he crawled around the capsule.

"And to think it was going to be difficult to capture and find you silly me" Captain Gantu said as he put the capsule on his back.

"Hey Gantu do you think we can talk to her once we get to the ship" Rueben yelled out.

"Of course we're going to talk to the trog, if the abomination can tell us where Dr. Hämsterviel is then we can capture him and all his allies all at once" he said as he stomped off.

"Alright because I think you need to listen rather closely to her voice Gantu something about it sounds very familiar" Rueben said as the two made their way to their ship where Mark and Rex were currently at.

Shortly after Captain Gantu arrived to his ship he noticed Mark was busy playing some kind of video game while Rex was checking in with the Grand Councilwoman telling her how their mission was going so far. Once Captain Gantu walked in and showed everyone Experiment 636 in a prison capsule the Grand Councilwoman was very proud of Gantu for capturing the Experiment and expected that her capture would enable them to find Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus along with everyone working for them. After the report was done Rueben told everyone they needed to trust him and take 636 out of the prison capsule, however Captain Gantu misunderstood what he meant exactly and placed 636 inside a larger prison cell.

"Hey Gantu you know I meant to let her out around the ship you know" he said sarcastically.

"We can't take any chances with this trog Rueben she must be kept under surveillance and in a cell where she belongs. Soon Dr. Hämsterviel can join her in this cell once we've captured him as well" Captain Gantu said.

"You won't find Dr. Hämsterviel even if I tell you where he was when I left the ship to get away from him" 636 said to the Captain as he walked away.

"And why's that you abomination" he demanded.

"Because he warps the ship every day and only has the ship in one place whenever I'm on a mission" she explained.

"Clever little gerbil he always was hard to get ahold of" Captain Gantu said.

"So basically we're on a wild goose chase for Dr. Hämsterviel and his allies" Rueben said.

"Yes we are…except for one who might know a secret location Dr. Hämsterviel uses" Captain Gantu said.

"Who are you talking about" Experiment 636 asked.

"You mean Dr. Hämsterviel never told you about him?" Rueben asked.

"I don't know who you guys are talking about so I'm pretty much clueless as to who you are talking about" 636 explained.

"I guess you have a right to know who we're talking about trog, we are talking about Experiment 628 or as Dr. Hämsterviel called him Leroy" Captain Gantu explained.

"Leroy….an Experiment named Leroy…..was working for Dr. Hämsterviel" 636 asked.

"Yes he and Dr. Hämsterviel along with a clone army of Leroy's tried to destroy us along with all of the 626 other Experiments. Thankfully we were able to survive the wrath of the clone army, I suspect in the time I was no longer working with Dr. Hämsterviel that he might have been at a secret base with Leroy every now and then and we're going to find out if that abomination knows anything about secret bases Dr. Hämsterviel uses" Captain Gantu explained to 636 though he wasn't fully sure why.

"I see…I hope Leroy knows more about Dr. Hämsterviel then I do" she said out loud before the ship took off.

Once in the far reaches of space Captain Gantu and his team set a course for Turo the Federation capital planet that had a prison filled with Leroy and some of his clones. Once Captain Gantu along with Rueben and the twins Mark & Rex arrived at Turo they brought in Experiment 636 who was unhappy to be in cuffs and inside a prison capsule much like the one Dr. Hämsterviel had both her and Stitch in a long time ago when she was still Lilo. Sadly there was little 636 could do at all if she wanted to get help saving Bonnie & Clyde from Dr. Pestus and Dr. Hämsterviel.

After they arrived to the Grand Councilwoman they explained to her how 636 claimed to have no knowledge on where exactly Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus were and claimed they captured Experiments 149 and 150. However Captain Gantu decided they would interrogate Leroy in order to get any possible information out of him just in case he knew of any secret bases Dr. Hämsterviel would be hiding at.

As Gantu and his team moved towards Leroy's cell his clones in their cells scratched at their cells trying to escape in hopes of getting revenge against Gantu and Rueben. Since the riot Leroy and his clones caused about two months ago they've been placed into special cells on different worlds to fully restrain them from breaking out and they were not allowed time out of their cells at all, once Gantu and his men along with the imprisoned Experiment 636 got to the original Leroy they began to question him but he didn't seem interested in talking. And so with help from 636 they were able to get some information on one secret base Dr. Hämsterviel used while Leroy was working for him.

After they confirmed the base location they decided to put together a plan to capture the gerbil scientist and his allies and hopefully free Experiments 149 and 150. As the group made their way to their ship for takeoff with 636 still under their watchful eye, meanwhile back on Earth Experiment 621 aka Chopsuey was busy speaking with his ally Dr. Pestus about various plans for getting revenge on Stitch and how to overthrow Dr. Hämsterviel since the two semi-villains didn't like Dr. Hämsterviel or Stitch at all and wanted to either have them removed or to simply hurt them in their weak points.

"Hehehehaha….so you think Dr. Pestus we can lore Stitch and Dr. Hämsterviel to this location you are heading for right now to restock on supplies" 621 asked his partner in crime.

"I'm more then sure that with the right bait to attract the prey Stitch will come to us…to me and finally I'll have my revenge" he said in triumph.

"You mean our revenge" 621 corrected.

"Of course 621 of course" Dr. Pestus assured.

"I've got to go now in order to have our plan work out Dr. Pestus"

"Don't get caught 621 and don't fail if we're to have revenge against the both of them" the mosquito giant said as he turned off his hologram and began work on his plan to get rid of Dr. Hämsterviel and Stitch.

As for Chopsuey he got out of his secret base and looked around for Stitch whom he learned went on a rescue mission to save Lilo earlier today thanks to Nosy who for the sake of his health agreed to keep his mouth shut on Chopsuey's dealings with Dr. Pestus. 621 decided to sneak into Jumba's room in the house he lives at along with Lilo and Stitch, 621 knew that while Jumba was away it was the perfect time to steal some of the hidden weapons and other devices Jumba brought with him to Earth after he was reform from being an evil genius. 621 was as quiet and fast and stealthy best he could be while he went to Lilo's house where she use to live before Dr. Hämsterviel turned her into an Experiment.

By the time 621 got to the house he sneaked in through the window in Jumba and Pleakly's room, by the time he got into the household lab he looked around until he found a little something Jumba possibly for some time was keeping hidden. A secret lab underneath the house which Jumba must have made some time when the house was destroy and being rebuilt, as 621 looked around he laughed to himself until he caught sight of a few familiar crates as got a blow torch to destroy the locks on the crates he pick up the following items.

A grabbling gun, a rocket launcher, an ice rocket, a jetpack and a few hacking devices. As 621 picked them up and stored them away into a special bag he was carrying he said to himself "Hehehaha whose superior now Jumba and Stitch" he said as he ran out of the lab quickly and removed any trace he was there. But he couldn't help but wonder to himself as he left the house, was he doing the right thing or was his jealousy of Stitch and hatred of Dr. Hämsterviel blinding him.

He decided not to think about it and just make it to his secret base before Jumba, Stitch and the other Experiments with them returned to Earth. 621 was fully sure of himself this time around and with Dr. Pestus's help he was sure he would be able to get away with his plan for revenge against Dr. Hämsterviel and Stitch.

As for Dr. Hämsterviel who was far away on his ship in a secret location heading for his secret outpost Leroy mentioned to Captain Gantu and his team. He was furious his plans for revenge were going far south. First off his once loyal Experiment 636 had left him and headed for Earth possibly to find Stitch and everyone else, good thing he made sure to stay on the move and didn't fully trust Experiment 636 otherwise he would have told her the location of his secret base which he told Leroy a long time ago.

Dr. Hämsterviel knew if he was to still have his revenge he'd need to kidnap a good amount of the best Experiments from the original 626 and convert them into evil. Starting with Experiments 149 and 150 aka Bonnie and Clyde as Lilo named them. Even though he planned to betray Dr. Pestus since the beginning he still needed the doctor's help in his plans to get revenge, little did he know that Dr. Pestus suspected betrayal from Dr. Hämsterviel and was building an army in secret that was loyal to him alone. Dr. Hämsterviel was busy in one of his labs on the ship thinking over some new plans since a lot of them were ruined by 636's betrayal.

"Soon once I am done making some new plans for my revenge against Lilo and Stitch I will be able to proceed with phase two of my plans for taking over the big stinky Galactic Federations with their big stupid Grand Councilwomen" Dr. Hämsterviel said to himself as he was busy working on his plans.

"Dr. Hämsterviel may partner I've returned" Dr. Pestus said to the smaller doctor.

"Did you return Experiment 636 to me as I ordered you to" he said.

"No but I did successfully capture Bonnie & Clyde or Experiments 149 and 150" he said as he presented the two in prison capsules his men were carrying for him.

"You didn't…..um…..wait Experiments 149 and 150. Oh this is great I finally have my two personal once failed master criminals back at my side ahahahaha" he said as he laughed evilly he was careful to not insult Dr. Pestus in fear the larger doctor would do something to him.

"You'll never get us to work for you Dr. Hämsterwheel Bonnie and me will never work for you again on our free will" Clyde yelled with anger at Dr. Hämsterviel with an angry glare.

"Oh but I will get you two to work for me, with you two by my side I can capture all kinds of things and get even more Experiments and deal with that traitor Lilo for what she's done and it's Dr. Hämsterviel VIEL!" he said with deep confidence in his voice and an evil look in his eyes.

"You see Clyde I told you that Dr. Hämsterviel would get you to see things our way" Dr. Pestus said as he laid a hand on Clyde's capsule and glared at the small brute like Experiment.

"Wait you said Lilo betrayed you what do you mean by that Dr. Hämsterviel" Clyde asked.

"What I mean Experiment 150 is that I turned the annoying girl into my once loyal Experiment 636 and now that I have you and Experiment 149 I'll be able to use the two of you to take her down" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"You'll never get away with this" Clyde yelled as he and Bonnie who still was muzzled were being taken to a special machine.

"Oh but I will especially once I've had my revenge against Lilo and Stitch and…wait why is Experiment 149 muzzled" Dr. Hämsterviel asked as he only just now noticed Bonnie was muzzled.

"She talks a lot and it tends to get on my nerves and she bugs me a lot" Dr. Pestus said as he slammed Bonnie's capsule into place.

"True Jumba did make her talk an awful lot it's a sham I need to keep her that way otherwise the dumb one 150 would just talk not enough" Dr. Hämsterviel said in agreement.

And so once Bonnie and Clyde were taken to Dr. Hämsterviel's machine he pushed a few buttons and turned a dial or two and then after a set of headphones for both the Experiments **were** placed into their ears. Dr. Hämsterviel was pleased to see Bonnie & Clyde revert back into the evil Experiments Jumba made them to be a long time ago, once evil the two of them roared in anger trying to get out.

"Ohohoho now that's more like it, now the two of you Experiments shall obey me Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel but just to be safe I will leave you two in their until further notice" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he left the room he kept Bonnie & Clyde in.

_And while they'll obey only you my Experiments shall obey me as well unless Lilo and Stitch find some way to make them good which I personally hope they won't be able to do. After all this is my first time working on Experiments like the ones Jumba made so I can only hope they'll stay evil with me._

Dr. Pestus thought to himself as he went to rest for the day. As for Stich and Jumba who were still in orbit above Mars they and the other Experiments were talking about a new plan to try and find Lilo. After they figured the best place to look for Lilo was on Earth Jumba used his Experiment tracking device on Lilo and was able to only pick up some traces of her Experiment DNA but couldn't find her exactly, then again his device wasn't perfect so they were thankful to use what they could work with.

So as soon as possible Jumba, Stitch and a few other Experiments went looking for Lilo once the ship landed back near the house. Jumba and the others followed the most recent trail of Lilo's DNA to the area where Captain Gantu's ship was, it became clear to everyone that Gantu most likely found Lilo first and arrested her. This was very bad, as soon as Jumba and his team figured out what happened to Lilo they contacted the Grand Councilwoman and told her everything she needed to know before she permitted them to have Experiment 636 whom she learned was really Lilo. She told them though Captain Gantu had Lilo though and she was clueless as to where exactly he and his ship were located.

"Maybe I can tell you where Dr. Hämsterviel is hiding" Experiment 621 aka Chopsuey said as he walked in on the conversation.

"Cousin" Stitch yelled happily to Chopsuey.

"What are you doing here Experiment 621 Jumba thought you were somewhere else on the island" Jumba asked puzzled.

"I've been busy tacking Dr. Hämsterviel's ship since the night I saw a ship over the islands the night Lilo disappeared" 621 claimed.

"Oh really….how did you see this ship 621" Jumba asked.

"Simple Jumba I spotted it from the skies with a telescope I built and was able to get a homing device on the ship" he lied.

"Hmm…..that sounds rather unusual do you have evident to this ship" Jumba asked.

"Right here" he showed a hologram of the same ship Captain Gantu and his men claimed to have seen Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus on.

"That is the same ship Captain Gantu and Rueben found a few months ago" the Grand Councilwoman said.

"Really…..interesting…..so 621 were you planning on telling Jumba and everyone else 621" Jumba asked Chopsuey.

"It took me awhile to put together the pieces and get a few facts together…..I plan on helping out" Chopsuey claimed.

"Thank you Chopsuey, Stitch is very grateful that you are helping to save Lilo you will come with us to save her" Stitch insisted.

"Hmm…and could we bring a few other cousins to have in the rescue team" Chopsuey asked.

"Of course 621 we will need a new rescue team in order to rescue Little Girl from Dr. Hämsterviel should she get captured by him and his allies if Captain Gantu and his team gets captured by Dr. Hämsterviel" Jumba said.

"Very well then, should Captain Gantu and his team fail to report in you shall be in charge of rescuing him and his team" the Grand Councilwoman said.

"Thank you Grand Councilwoman, we will not fail" Jumba said.

And so with the plan 621 and Dr. Pestus were working on coming together, 621 needed to report to Dr. Pestus that there were some changes which Dr. Pestus was a bit furious to hear. However he was sure things would work out if they changed a few details in their plan.

As for Captain Gantu and his men along with 636 they got unexpectedly boarded by Dr. Pestus and Bounty Hunter Bob after 621 informed Pestus about them. Gantu and his team were knocked out and captured within an hour and taken back to Pestus's secret lab, as for Lilo she was sent back to Earth hoping to have another excuse to return to the planet.

After a matter of days went by Dr. Pestus was able to kidnap a few other Experiments in order to use their DNA along with some DNA his men were gathering on various planets. Once the plan he and 621 put together was all in order he sent a message to Stitch letting him know he and his men kidnapped several Experiments who all exactly was never mentioned. He also told them he and Dr. Hämsterviel were holding prisoner Captain Gantu and his team and gave them a location to meet at which was the secret base he Dr. Hämsterviel and their men were hiding out at.

The new rescue team this time around had Jumba, Stitch, Angel, 627, Sparky, Chopsuey, Kixx, Gunner (614), El Fin(611) Blandzilla(612) Snipe, Wafty, Houdini, Glitch, Eva and Morpholomew. As the team assembled and took off in Jumba's ship he was able to get the ship into possession to make the hyper drive jump. Lilo in the time she spent since Gantu's ship landed on Earth was able to get his ship to work again and by the time she ended up in outer space she spotted Jumba's ship and teleported onto the ship, she picked up the message that Dr. Pestus sent Stitch and believed that if she went with Jumba and his rescue team she'd be able to finally find Lilo and rescue her friends.

After all they could use some extra muscle in the mission especially since they were heading for Dr. Hämsterviel's secret base and there was bound to be a lot of Dr. Pestus's men at the base as well as his mechito army that was only waiting to be unleashed.

Little did anyone else know that Dr. Pestus was working on the first five of his new Experiments, he was nearly done with the last one he was planning on finishing and releasing at the same time as the other Experiments of his. He knew there would be a many good uses for his Experiments but needed to keep them a secret until Dr. Hämsterviel was as dead as a door nail.

True odds were Lilo and Stitch would survive what he had planned to happen to the base, he also had another secret he kept from Dr. Hämsterviel. He was able to set free Leroy and all of his clones and was able to fuse the clones back into Leroy's body making him back at his original power and once again the feared Experiment 628, and he was now loyal to Dr. Pestus since Pestus actually bothered to set Leroy free and gave him back his original power.

"Thanks to the DNA I've stolen I've been able to do quite a good amount of work. One things for sure Experiment 634 will be a rather brute like Experiment unlike Experiment 635. Once I'm done with the first five of my Experiments I'll start work on the final four for the 30's of the 600 series before I gather more DNA to make with some luck the 40's and 50's of the 600 series of Experiments, maybe I'll make even more after that" he said as he was adding in a few finishing touches to his new Experiment.

"Dr. Pestus we have a ship arriving at the base its red with white stripes" Bounty Hunter Bob reported to Dr. Pestus.

"Oh good to hear Bob that means that my plan to get rid of Dr. Hämsterviel and with hope Lilo and Stitch will finally come true" he said with what passed off as an evil grin among his species.

"We'll get ready to make sure the plan works boss" Bob said as he left the doctor to his work and made sure their men were ready to leave the base when it was ready to blow.

"Thanks to the DNA I acquired from Toons I'll have a lovely Experiment 635, she will be my first female Experiment and will come in handy especially with some of the powers Toons has good thing he's not here to ruin my plans" he said to himself as he was talking about one of Jumba's Experiments named Toons by Lilo, this Experiment had the power to draw cartoons and bring them to life and worked in an animation studio before he was kidnapped.

Within a matter of minutes as Jumba and his rescue team arrived to save Captain Gantu and his men along with Lilo and the other Experiments. Dr. Pestus completed his Experiments and after pushing a few buttons and turned several dials grinned as his first five new Experiments arrived.

"With my new Experiments not even Dr. Hämsterviel or Lilo and Stitch will be able to stop me, granted they live long enough to see my Experiments….BUZZAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said with a deep evil laugh as the smoke cleared around his first five new Experiments who looked ready for battle or to perform whatever ability they were capable of.


	7. Chapter 7

Lilo and Stitch revenge of Dr. Hämsterviel

Chapter 7 Experiment… 636… is… LILO!

Dr. Hämsterviel's secret base was hidden perfectly in outer space little did he know that his bases location had just been discovered thanks to Dr. Pestus and 621. As he was busy working on a few plans and checking the Experiments they had captured he knew he needed two very important and very powerful Experiments in order for his plan to work out. Little did he know Dr. Pestus had plans of his own and had just finished the first of his test batch of Experiments that were continued from Jumba's original 626 Experiments, and much like their older cousins they all had a number to ID them with.

"My pretty little Experiments ehehe…..you are all so beautiful and full of all kinds of powers, powers I hope to use to your fullest potential" Dr. Pestus said as he marveled his first five brand new Experiments.

Experiment 631 the first of the new five was an Experiment that looked a lot like a dark red scorpion with a head like Stitch's but with scorpion like eyes that were black and navy blue, this Experiment was designed to fire acid, ice or plasma from its stinger which was filled with a special venom Pestus created himself.

Experiment 632 the second of the new five looked a lot like a dragonfly with razor sharp claws on its legs (except for the front two) with red eyes and a mix of dark green, light brown and white in its colors. He was designed with the ability to control dragonflies, and use his tail to absorb energy from machines and use the power to fire plasma blasts or heal any injuries on his body.

Experiment 633 the third of new Experiments basically looked like a living white canvas with eyes that changed colors, his legs were wood like and he walked on three legs. He had the power to change his size and run away if danger came, he is meant to be a living canvas with an endless supply of room to work on he is the partner for Experiment 635.

Experiment 634 the fourth of the new Experiments was a brute mosquito like Experiment with dark purple skin a green mosquito nose and black eyes, he is about as strong as Kixx and is designed to be Experiment 633 and 635's bodyguard.

Experiment 635 the final of the new five Experiments was a female Experiment that had a body like Angel's but a head shorter, with cat-like ears and (three) cat-like tails. She has a pastel blue color to her body, her fur on her back has swirly patterns with a darker blue color in them. She has black eyes like most Experiments and sharp teeth, her abilities enable her to draw cartoons and bring them to life much like Toons however she can only make the cartoons as big as the room she has to draw with. She can also command the cartoons what to do by writing down anything she wants them to do, if her cartoons got badly damaged they would simply disappear and turn into a puddle of paint. Experiment 633 is her helper with his powers to give her room to draw on, while Experiment 634 acts as her bodyguard while she's busy drawing cartoons and writing them commands she can use her tails as paint brushes using a paint she creates from her body if she doesn't have any paint and brushes, pencils etc... Too draw with she also has a good language program.

"Now that my first test batch Experiments are completed I will continue on with my plans for getting rid of Dr. Hämsterviel and hopefully Lilo and Stitch" the mosquito scientist said taking deep pride in his work. "Now listen to me my Experiments you must stay hidden on my ship until Dr. Hämsterviel's base has been destroyed" he said as he pointed towards a room for them to stay in, the Experiments listened and obeyed Dr. Pestus and went to stay hidden for the time being.

As for Stitch he, Jumba and their rescue team of Experiments began work on entering Dr. Hämsterviel's base and destroying security drones as they tried to stop them from entering the base. Jumba called to Experiment 612 aka Blandzilla to break open the doors into the base. With a powerful kick the giant dinosaur like Experiment was able to easily open the doors for the rescue team and did his part destroying enemy forces coming for them, most of Dr. Hämsterviel's men retreated when they saw the giant Experiment using beam attacks and his massive size to arms and legs to destroy things.

The rest of the rescue team fought their way through not knowing that Experiment 636 or Lilo was following and helping them without them noticing. "Haha it seems you guards aren't what your cracked out to be" Chopsuey said as he fired his weapons at the guards.

"Alright Experiment 621 you need to destroy reactors in order to keep the enemy forces busy" Jumba commanded as he fired his plasma cannon at the guards.

"Jumba we need to find Lilo and the Experiments if any are here" Stitch said as he fired at the enemy forces and advanced with his team towards a lab in the base.

"Stitch I'll go and see what I can find inside the network of the base" Glitch said to his cousin as he went into a computer terminal. "I'll go with Glitch to make sure he stays out of trouble" Sparky said as he followed Glitch and was able to keep up with the Experiment.

Morpholomew along with Houdini, Eva and Snipe were busy bringing down enemy forces and did their best to destroy weapons and keep the enemy confused using Morpholomew's shape shifting powers to confuse guards, and Houdini was able to use his powers to turn his fellow Experiments invisible in order to make it harder for the enemy to find them. Gunner and Kixx were busy keeping Wafty safe and sound from enemy forces while the others were advancing and as for El Fin or Doomsday as some call him the feared Experiment 611 was busy destroying systems and areas around the base to keep the enemies forces from getting anything special in their fight.

Angel, Stitch, Jumba and 627 were nearly at the cells where Captain Gantu and his forces were being held captive by Dr. Pestus's men. After they got word from Glitch and Sparky they were able to safely get into the prison area and thanks to the two Experiments power was down in the area making it easy to free the prisoners.

"Like awesome, I knew someone would like totally come to save us Rex, Captain Gantu and Rueben dude" Mark said as the cells he and his team were in suddenly opened thanks to Glitch and Sparky.

"It would appear power that's been directed towards the area has been cut off" Rex said as he looked for any of his gear.

"Finally we're free it's been boring in this cell with no decent sandwiches I mean look at this one from lunch it has mold on it who its mold in sandwiches" Rueben complained as he left his cell and discarded the sandwich he didn't bother to eat for lunch.

"Something tells me we have allies on the inside helping us or a rescue team has arrived to assist us" Captain Gantu said as he put on his gear.

"Stitch is here to help everyone" Stitch said as he punched down the door with help from 627 and Angel.

"Stitch my cousin nice to see you again" Rueben said as he saw Stitch come into the room.

"The Stitch dude everyone's talked about so much is actually saving us? AWESOME" Mark said with excitement in his voice.

"Yes Stitch is here and he's happy to help out um…Mark was it" Stitch asked.

"He like totally remembered my name dudes" Mark said.

After the two parties explained everything to each other and put together a plan to save the remaining Experiments and got the news as to what happened to Experiment 636 Stitch explained to Gantu and his men that 636 was actually Lilo transformed into an Experiment thanks to Dr. Hämsterviel. It seemed rather farfetched at first but given everything they've all been through so far they accepted anything could happen. Once they were all ready to go Glitch and Sparky told everyone where the Experiments and Dr. Hämsterviel were hiding.

As for Experiment 636 she was busy working on finding Dr. Hämsterviel to confront him personally. As she was on her way to fight him she had to deal with Bounty Hunter Bob who merely fired a few lasers and his hook a few times, after he was done distracting her he left to Dr. Pestus's ship along with all of his crew leaving Dr. Hämsterviel and his forces to fend for themselves against the dangerous forces of the rescue team and Captain Gantu's men.

"This can't be happening to me no, no!" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled as he saw his forces falling over the monitors and slammed his firsts several times out of anger. "I'm going to make sure I destroy Stitch and Jumba before I leave to make my new plan and my great partnership with my even better ally then Dr. Pestus" Dr. Hämsterviel said to himself as he got ready to activate a giant robot he once used against Stitch a long time ago.

As he headed for his robot Experiment 636 was hot on his trail and was able to catch up to him while running on the walls, within a matter of minutes she caught up to him and growled while yelling his name.

"Dr. Hämsterviel!" she yelled. "Well, well, well if it isn't my failed Experiment 636 or maybe since you'll be destroyed soon I should call you by your real name" before Dr. Hämsterviel could even react after saying that 636 tried to destroy his robot but he kicked her off and tried to smash her. As the two battled 636 was able to use missiles from a special nearby machine to fire missiles at the robot and was able to slowly bring it down. Once Dr. Hämsterviel's robot was destroyed he launched into space and before his ship had a chance to blow up he launched his escape pod that looked like a giant hamster ball.

Dr. Hämsterviel after seeing his ship blow up in space felt a bit of relief and believed Dr. Hämsterviel was dead when he was truly in an escape pod heading for his nearest ship to use in order to get away from his base. As for Experiment 621 or Chopsuey he was busy using a special machine he made to fire rockets at the main reactors which would cause the base to explode. After the computer gave off a message warning everyone the base would explode Dr. Hämsterviel's remaining men retreated while Jumba and Captain Gantu's forces made their way to the Experiment prison as fast as they could. By the time they got to the Experiment prison area Dr. Pestus was there smiling to himself as he turned with his red glowing eyes to face everyone who dared to oppose him.

"So you finally came for me Stitch" Dr. Pestus said as he eyed Stitch.

"Dr. Pestus you kidnapped Stitch's Ohana you big Meany" Stitch said as he growled at the mosquito cyborg.

"So this is what Dr. Pestus looks like…..he's just an oversized mosquito in robotic suit or simply has cybernetic enhancements" Dr. Jumba said as he for a moment examined Dr. Pestus.

"So you must be the powerful Dr. Jumba who created the original 628 Experiments, what an honor it is to finally meet you in the flesh Dr. Jumba" Dr. Pestus said as his look changed to that of someone impressed among his species.

"Give back Stitch's Ohana" Stitch demanded.

"I will once I've made some Experiments of my own a shame Dr. Hämsterviel won't be able to help me with my Experiments like how he helped you Dr. Jumba" Dr. Pestus said as he moved his hands onto an Experiment prison capsule and marveled at the Experiments.

"Dr. Pestus by order of the Galactic Federation and the Grand Councilwoman you are under arrest for theft, kidnapping, invading alien planets and possible illegal genetic Experimentation" Captain Gantu said as he pointed his plasma cannon at Dr. Pestus.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for this pity nonsense I need to take these Experiments to my contact so she can make these Experiments even more powerful than before and evil" Dr. Pestus said as he began to move a few Experiments into a nearby teleport sending them away.

"Stop or else Stitch will hurt you along with 627 and El Fin" Stitch said as his other two cousins moved to help him.

"Oh my, whatever shall I do" he said to himself.

"Wait!" yelled a female voice from the door to the prison, everyone turned to see Experiment 636 who would soon learn about a powerful truth.

"Oh it's you Experiment 636" Dr. Pestus said fully expecting her to show up sooner or later.

"Yes…and I'm here to talk with you Dr. Pestus especially since Dr. Hämsterviel is now bye-bye" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh my goodness its actually Experiment 636…..I Jumba can see now how much she reminds me of Little Girl" Jumba said as he was excited to finally see Lilo in her Experiment form.

"Stitch sees Lilo" Stitch yelled.

"What are they…..talking about" she said as she walked towards Dr. Pestus and looked up at him.

"Well…you see Experiment 636 its time you knew the truth….like why you don't remember much….why you have memories of Lilo and the other Experiments and why you seem to look like the clothes Lilo wore" Dr. Pestus said. "What is the truth….." she asked. "You Experiment 636 are none other than Lilo transformed into an Experiment like Jumba's Experiments" he said.

"How…..is….that…..possible…." she said feeling a bit light headed.

"This little chip you gave me a long time ago will explain everything right now" he said as he placed the chip into a slit in his left hand and fired a small dart like robot at Lilo's right ear. Once inside the chip returned every single memory Lilo had all at once, feeling pain from the sudden burst of memories Lilo screamed in pain and passed out.

"Lilo!" Stitch yelled as he ran to her side with Angel next to them.

"You'll pay for hurting Lilo Dr. Pestus" Chopsuey yelled as he came out of nowhere and began attacking Dr. Pestus, however the larger doctor grabbed him and the two played their plan out.

"Don't move or I'll destroy Chopsuey he is my perfect hostage" he said as he took some of the Experiments including Bonnie & Clyde and left leaving a lot of the ones he captured behind including Toons.

"Little Girl will be alright 626, she just needs to rest after having so many memories return to her" Jumba said as he picked up Lilo and the team freed the remaining Experiments.

The rescue team then with help from both Toons and Wafty worked on getting everyone safely onto Jumba's ship, once inside the ship Jumba took off as the base Dr. Hämsterviel once used was falling apart. Shortly after the hyper drive was ready to send everyone back home Jumba used it quickly just as the base exploded 627 was deactivated shortly after everyone was home free just to keep things safe.

Stitch, Angel, Rueben, Sparky and most of the Experiments went to Lilo's side to help comfort her. Stitch felt very terrible for Lilo and was worried she might not wake up after what happened to her. "Don't worry Little Girl should be alright by the time we land back on island home" Jumba said as he went to check up on her and took her to the medic bay of the ship so she could be treated for any and all injuries. After the ship landed on Earth Lilo woke up and had a head ache from all of the memories she got at one time, after a few hours went by though and a good night's rest she was alright.

And then after that the hard part of Lilo's recovery began, she had to go and meet Nani her older sister who at first tried to hit Lilo with the broom before she learned that the Experiment she was looking at was in fact Lilo. Nani asked Jumba if there was any way to change Lilo back to her original self but he claimed there was no known way to undo the work of Dr. Hämsterviel completely. Lilo of course after taking into mind everything that happened felt very happy because even though she was another Little Monster as Pleakly calls most of the Experiments she had her memories and personality and she was healthy and that's what mattered most.

After a few days went by with everyone getting use to Lilo's new Experiment form Lilo started to try and live her life normally best she could. Like trying to go to school and helping out everyone in town, in order to try and not look that scary much like Stitch she hid her back spikes and her lower arms, the antenna were to long for her to hide. Stitch and the rest of the Ohana were finally able to relax knowing Lilo was back safe and sound even if she didn't look like her regular self. After a few weeks went by Lilo was finally able to hold that party she wanted to have Rueben and Gantu attend to which they did along with Mark and Rex.

To think that even though Lilo and Stitch went through so much terror from Dr. Hämsterviel over the years it seemed he was finally gone for good and his plans for revenge were gone, little did any of them know that Dr. Hämsterviel didn't die but he was in fact alive. As our heroes on Earth were enjoying themselves with a great party far away in an unknown region of the galaxy Dr. Pestus was pleased with the test results of his Experiments and began working on his next batch of four new Experiments that would be Experiments 637 through 640.

As for Dr. Hämsterviel he was able to get onto a ship that looked a lot like his first ship he owned when Captain Gantu began working for him. Although it was smaller than the first ship he was pleased with it and quickly worked on finding his partner Dr. Pestus who had the few kidnapped Experiments with him along with Leroy, Chopsuey and his own Experiments. "Once I get back to Dr. Pestus and his men I'll be able to begin working on my new ideas and plans and we might be able to go through with the ultimate plan we've been working on" Dr. Hämsterviel said to himself as his ship was busy looking for Dr. Pestus in the weeks Lilo and her ohana spent relaxing.

Within those weeks Pestus was busy conducting his test results for his first batch of Experiments before he began work on the next four. Once the test results were over he almost immediately began work on his next batch of Experiments and within those weeks of relaxation for Lilo and co. he was able to create his new Experiments which he created and finished at pretty much the same time much like the first five he made.

"Now it's time to see my new pretty Experiments" Dr. Pestus said as he pushed a series of buttons before his new Experiments were finished and released from their capsules smoke came from the capsules. By the time the smoke settled the new batch of Experiments were ready and hungry for battle.

The new Experiments were the following Experiments with a basic description of what they look like and what they could do.

Experiment 637 is an Experiment that looks like an armored spider with the design of a black widow she is capable of spinning powerful webs meant to capture some Experiments (the webs are useless against powerful Experiments like those in the 600 series) she can also fire an acid like poison from her mouth which stuns living things but burns through metal and other non-organic objects.

Experiment 638 is an Experiment that looks like a praying mantis with grey and brown color patterns and red eyes with a black pupil. He is meant to be a powerful swordsman with his sword like arms.

Experiment 639 is an Experiment that looks like a giant Luna-moth with a head kind'a like Bugby's head. He is designed to control moths and block out solar beams leaving it pitch black unless the moon is out.

Experiment 640 the last of the new batch of Experiments is a female Experiment that looks a lot like a cross between a slug and a lizard. She is designed to dig into practically anything using her claws she creates tunnels to capture other Experiments with she can fire her slime in order to create traps and much like 637 her traps can't work on powerful Experiments or extreme heat or cold.

"Ah what a lovely batch of Experiments I've created this time, I plan to make more beautiful Experiments soon" Dr. Pestus said as he marveled his finished Experiments. Truth be told he finished making some sooner than others he just chose to awaken them all at once like with the first batch he made.

Within a matter of hours after Dr. Pestus finished his newer Experiments and began testing them Dr. Hämsterviel was able to find Dr. Pestus's ship and boarded it demanding to be let onto the ship. After Bounty Hunter Bob learned that it was Dr. Hämsterviel demanding to be let onboard the ship. He informed Dr. Pestus and much to everyone's surprised they learned Dr. Hämsterviel is alive!

"Dr. Pestus I know you're on this ship and I demand to be brought onboard" he yelled.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dr. Hämsterviel it looks like you need my help once again in order for your plans to work out" Dr. Pestus said sarcastically to the smaller doctor.

"Yes but I prefer to be on a bigger ship then to be in this small ship I need bigger ship for my bigger plans now let me in" he demanded.

"Should we let him in sir" Bob whispered to Pestus.

"Yes bring him in to me alive" Dr. Pestus said. "Very well Dr. Hämsterviel I shall allow you onto my ship" he said as he opened a docking bay for Dr. Hämsterviel's ship.

"Oh thank you so much you have no idea how long I've been looking for you just trying to find you in the great blackness of space and" his sentence was cut short once Dr. Pestus's men captured Dr. Hämsterviel with Bounty Hunter Bob leading the group, they were able to take the small doctor to Pestus who looked down at Dr. Hämsterviel.

"So you thought you could actually get away with betraying me once you gained the power you wanted and claim everything I have yourself did you" Pestus asked Dr. Hämsterviel as he looked down at him.

"How did you figure that out…I mean what nonsense are you talking about Dr. Pestus…my friend ehe" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he realized he just cooked his own goose.

"I've been watching you for sometime Dr. Hämsterviel and made sure to keep you from betraying me….if you wish to work for me again you ignorant excuse for a hamster you'll have to follow my rules" he said as he picked up Dr. Hämsterviel and squeezed him tightly to give an idea of how he treats traitors.

"I…get your point Dr. Pestus old friend….what do you want me to do" Dr. Hämsterviel asked desperately with a gulp.

"First off you shall always call me by either Dr. Pestus or Mosquito King, second you will never think of betraying me. Third you work for me, not with me or vice versa, forth you shall leave gathering Experiments to me and me along as well as my men. Fifth you shall be the third highest ranking person on this ship, me first Bob second you third and fourth will be Chopsuey or Experiment 621. Also you will have no credit whatsoever on any and all things I create or do unlike what you did with Dr. Jumba, is all of that clear to you Dr. Hämsterviel! Or is that too much for your little hamster brain to understand" Dr. Pestus said to Dr. Hämsterviel as he squeezed him to make his rules and point crystal clear.

"I get it, I get it already just please don't kill me….please" Dr. Hämsterviel begged.

"Now that's more like it" he said as he dropped Dr. Hämsterviel "now come with me my minion we must go and meet our contact in order for our plans to work, but before the plan can work we'll need a space station and two powerful Experiments my teams have targeted" Dr. Pestus said as he walked off and worked on something on a nearby computer.

"You mean we're actually going through with the plan and going to meet her" Dr. Hämsterviel said in astonishment.

"Yes we are, I'm sending her a report on my latest discovery of you still being alive not to her surprise to be honest" Dr. Pestus said as he got done sending a report to the person he was talking about.

And so Dr. Hämsterviel once again was in a partnership with Dr. Pestus and would be very careful not to blow it this time around. He didn't like the idea of working with Experiment 621 without him being made evil by his mysterious ally or Dr. Pestus, but he had to get used to it. As Dr. Pestus would spend the next couple of weeks making sure the plan he and Dr. Hämsterviel came up with a long while ago was going along perfectly. Dr. Pestus would have his newest batch of Experiments all finished at one time in order to make their team ready.

As for the other Experiments Dr. Pestus made he'd test their loyalty and their skills in time by having them capture the last of the needed Experiments. For their plan to be completed, but they had time to make their plan work out. It would only be a matter of time now before Dr. Pestus finished the next Experiments of his and before the plan would go into action. Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus were sure to keep in contact with their secret ally and she wouldn't reveal herself until the time was just right.

And as for our heroes in the meantime Captain Gantu and his team would be busy with their work and come to visit Earth every now and then. Lilo would get use to her new life as an Experiment and enjoy having fun and living her life with her ohana the other Experiments seemed to like Lilo as an Experiment and fully accepted her new form though everyone else on the island was another story altogether but thankfully her friends accepted her new form.

Stitch seemed to spend his time going around the island enjoying himself often leaving the house by himself but he went to places with Lilo and Angel and his other cousins very often. Lilo seemed to practice using her Experiment powers in order to be ready for the fight with Dr. Pestus and his men should they return to seek revenge on Lilo and Stitch as well as everyone else they know.

As for the Experiments Dr. Pestus created they were busy training and doing missions for the mosquito doctor. Experiment 635 and her team felt that something was a bit out of place for them but they ignored those thoughts and focused on their work knowing they would someday be given a mission to Earth to capture an Experiment from Jumba's batches of Experiments. In time these Experiments would cause some mayhem on Earth but not just in Hawaii, but other places such as New York would suffer from the power of Dr. Pestus's Experiments.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilo and Stitch revenge of Dr. Hämsterviel

Chapter 8 Dr. Pestus's Experiments

"So you believe today is the day that our plans go through mistress" Dr. Hämsterviel said to a person over a monitor.

"Yes Dr. Hämsterviel we've waited long enough six weeks is plenty of time to wait and now is the time for us to act" a tall alien woman said to him over the monitor, her face was hidden due to the lights on her half of the monitor being darkened.

"If everything goes through as planned we will rule the future and everyone in it" Dr. Hämsterviel stated.

"Of course we will, but first we must go through with the plan for the needed Experiments Dr. Jumba created" the woman reminded him in a voice sounding almost strict.

"My forces are more than ready my lady they will recover the Experiments within a matter of hours once they land on Earth" Dr. Pestus said to the alien woman with a bow to show some form of respect.

"Excellent to hear Dr. Pestus, then process with phase one of our plan and report to me as soon as phase one is complete" the woman said as her transmission ended with her allies.

"I hope that our partnership with her will pay off" Dr. Hämsterviel said out loud.

"Once we have the needed Experiments everything will go according to plan Dr. Hämsterviel" the cyborg doctor said to his partner in crime.

"Sir your Experiments are ready for their mission" Bob said to Pestus.

"Good to hear Bob, in that case begin with the mission for you and your men to find more DNA 621 will go on a mission of his own and as for my Experiment teams make sure the four teams find the Experiments they have been ordered to find" Dr. Pestus commanded.

"Yes sir" Bounty Hunter Bob said as he gave the command for his men to move out.

The Experiment teams that were put together were given a ship for each of their teams and quickly began their missions for Earth to kidnap the needed Experiments in order for their mission to go through as planned. Leroy was busy standing guard at the base and seemed to favor being in the company of Dr. Pestus rather than Dr. Hämsterviel. Possibly due to the fact Dr. Hämsterviel completely abandoned Leroy and left him and his clones to perish in prison all by themselves. Dr. Hämsterviel in truth never planned to even go back for Leroy.

Dr. Pestus's latest team of Experiments included the following Experiments.

Experiment 641 is a red mechito like Experiment who is a human sized version of Dr. Pestus basically with a sword he can use by turning two of his arms into a sword he can also fire lasers from his wings and hands and uses fire, he is meant to be the first in command field leader of the Experiment team he runs made up of Experiments 641 through 645.

Experiment 642 is a blue mechito like Experiment who is human sized like 641. He can create a sword by turning two arms into a sword he can also fire lasers from his wings and hands and uses water. He is meant to be one of the teammates of the Experiments in the Experiment team made up of Experiments 641 through 645.

Experiment 643 is a white mechito like Experiment who is human sized like 641. He can create a sword by turning two arms into a sword he can also fire lasers from his wings and hands and use metal. He is meant to be a teammate of the Experiment team made up of Experiments 641 through 645.

Experiment 644 is a pink female mechito like Experiment who is human sized like Experiment 641, she can create a sword by turning two arms into a sword she can fire lasers from her wings and her hands like the rest of her team however unlike them she can control other mosquitos. She is meant to be a teammate of the Experiment team made up of Experiments 641 through 645.

Experiment 645 is a green mechito like Experiment who like his teammates can morph two arms into a sword to use in battle and can fire lasers from his wings and hands however unlike them he can control wind stronger than the others can control things. Like the others in his team he is an Experiment in the team made up of Experiments 641 through 645.

And finally there was Experiment 646 who was a cyborg Experiment that was humanoid in form and half the size of Experiments 641 through 645. He is meant to be the support leader for Experiments 641 through 645 though he isn't considered a teammate due to the fact he lacks fighting abilities and stays where it is safe observing battles.

Dr. Pestus was proud of this batch of Experiments because they are for the most part more powerful mechitos made into Experiments. He always loved mosquitos regardless of their size rather it was small or big he didn't care he just had a general care for the mosquito species as a whole since on a galactic scale the mosquito species was endangered. Which was his main reason for making mechitos in the first place, he wanted to give the mosquitos out there a better chance at survival and a new world or sector of worlds to call home.

As the Experiment teams got ready and were able to take off for Earth they all worked out their own evil plans for kidnapping other Experiments that were needed. Some of them desired to take on some Experiments such as Stitch in order to test their skills but overall they knew they had a mission. A mission that had to come first, they could waste time on pity nonsense later for now they needed to focus on their mission and get it down right or suffer the penalty for failure. Hopefully none of Pestus's Experiments would fail for their sake alone.

Meanwhile far away on the islands of Hawaii Lilo was enjoying a swim in the ocean close to her favorite beach on the island she and her ohana live on. She was visiting punch the fish to give him a peanut butter sandwich like she regularly does she visited him quite often since her return from Dr. Hämsterviel's base about a month and a half ago. She always enjoyed swimming before becoming an Experiment and still got to enjoy swimming thanks to the fact Dr. Hämsterviel enabled her to swim perfectly. She also by now was able to attend school regularly without anyone wondering about her Experiment form, she got to have all kinds of fun as an Experiment and often gave Nani a hard time whenever Nani was upset with her and chased after her just like in the old days.

One day when it was going rather lazy on a week end Lilo on a Saturday morning after waking up got some breakfast and decided to just watch TV. "Ah…boring" she said as she changed a channel to something with aliens flying around.

"Lilo you up" Nani said as she walked into the living room yawning.

"Yeah I'm up Nani….just seeing if anything good is on this Saturday" Lilo said as she just saw a UFO land in a desert with funny looking space men coming out of the ship.

"To think even after being turned into an Experiment and having aliens live with us you still watch stuff like that Lilo" Nani said as she sat next to Lilo and watched the TV with her.

As the two were enjoying the show on TV Pleakly was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast for everyone "oh my this is my first time cooking some oatmeal with coffee" Pleakly said as he mixed some coffee in with a thing of oatmeal. "Pleakly are you cooking Earth food again" Jumba asked as he stepped into the kitchen for breakfast. "Yup I'm trying out a new recipe oatmeal flavored coffee or was it coffee flavored oatmeal" Pleakly said to Jumba as he thought for a moment on what he was making.

"Mega hungry" Stitch said as he crawled into the kitchen on the ceiling.

"Little Monster!" Pleakly yelled as he was surprised to see Stitch on the walls to a point but he was also use to seeing Stitch on the ceiling.

"Good morning 626 pleasant to see you again" Jumba said as he took a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Stitch smells coffee" Stitch said with excitement.

"I'm mixing in some coffee with some oatmeal to make it taste good Little Monster" Pleakly explained.

"Stitch love coffee" Stitch said as he tried to jump at the bowl with oatmeal and coffee.

"Oh no you don't you Little Monster this is for everyone you can't just have it all to yourself plus it needs to be cooked" Pleakly insisted, little did he know he got the attention of Lilo who took the bowl away from him while he was looking at Stitch.

"Yuck…coffee and oatmeal Pleakly that's terrible" Lilo said while on a chair.

"Little Experiment Girl is right Earth coffee and oatmeal don't go good together the way you are trying to fix the two my one eyed friend" Jumba said as he watched with a bit of amusement Lilo and Stitch throwing the bowl of oatmeal and coffee between each other teasing poor Pleakly in the process.

"Hey give that back its not finished yet you little monsters" Pleakly protested to the two as they kept on teasing Pleakly.

"Nana" Stitch said as he tossed the bowl to Lilo who then ran with it.

"Try and catch me Pleakly" Lilo said as she ran around the house with the big bowl of oatmeal and coffee, getting the attention of Nani in the process.

"Lilo stop playing with food" Nani said as she grabbed the bowl from Lilo.

"No fair you're taller than me Nani" Lilo protested as Nani gave the bowl back to Pleakly.

"Sorry about that Pleakly I'm not sure what's been up with these two lately" Nani said as she looked towards Lilo and Stitch who looked guilty.

"It's okay just as long as they didn't get the house dirty or ruin my coffee flavored oatmeal" Pleakly said as he put some water in the micro wave oven and got it hot enough to cook the oatmeal with coffee. "Okay who wants some nice oatmeal with coffee in it to give it flavor" Pleakly said as he put a scoop full of oatmeal into a bowl.

"Um….I just remembered I have um…work to go to" Nani said as she grabbed a mug of coffee and left the house for her work on the weekend.

"Well I guess Nani will miss out on my oatmeal, anyone else want some" he asked everyone else.

"I just remembered I had some evil genius work to do in lab on the ship" Jumba said as he left for his ship.

"I'm going to go outside with Scrump she needs her hair brushed" Lilo said as she left the house with an apple in her mouth.

"Stitch want some" Stitch asked Pleakly.

"Okay here you go but only a little so everyone else can have some" Pleakly said as he handed the bowl to Stitch. Stitch then ate all of the coffee flavored oatmeal and licked the bowl clean and finished with a happy burp before leaving the kitchen to Pleakly who had only a small bowl full of oatmeal left. He then tried some of the oatmeal and understood why Stitch liked it so much.

As Stitch left to check on Lilo the two decided to head to the beach for the day to have some fun. After all the beach is a fun place to hang out especially in Hawaii with the warm weather and lovely water, as a few hours went by of wasting time on the beach a ship landed over the water in the distant and from it came five flying objects that glowed brightly in five different colors.

Meanwhile another ship landed elsewhere on the island and had three Experiments Dr. Pestus made walk out and begin their mission, then Experiments 631, 632 and 637 through 640 worked together in their mission the two teams became one from what were in the ship.

Experiments 633, 634 and 635 got to work looking for Experiments by having 635 drawing cartoons and commanding them to look for the needed Experiments and to ignore everything else unless they were being attacked. 635 took pride in making her cartoons and telling them what to do while 634 protected her and 633 gave her room to draw on. Experiment 641 and his team noticed Stitch and Lilo and against their mission decided to confront the two Experiments face to face.

"Who and what are you guys" Lilo asked as she saw 641 and his team hover in the air with their backs turned.

"We are a group that stands for hope for our master" 641 said.

"We are among the best of the best" 642 said.

"We are the colored heroes of Dr. Pestus" 643 said.

"We are the ones on a mission to find the Experiments Pestus desires" 644 said.

"We are your worst nightmares made real" 645 said.

"We are the Elite Experiments of Dr. Pestus" 641 and his team said at once as they each strike a pose and revealed themselves to Lilo and Stitch.

"What….are you saying you're all Experiments like Stitch and me and our cousins" Lilo asked.

"Yes we are Experiment 636 but we are more powerful than any of you alone and we shall defeat you to prove our might" they all said at once as they fired plasma cannons at Lilo and Stitch thankfully the two dodged the blasts.

"Mega in tana gra chega" Stitch yelled at the five colorful Experiments as they fired at him and Lilo.

"We need to stop them Stitch" Lilo said.

"You are wrong for it is us who shall defeat you" the Experiment team said as they morphed two of their arms into powerful swords they used to defeat Lilo and Stitch easily with their blinding speed.

"I don't think we can beat them Stitch" Lilo said as she fell asleep.

"Now we shall continue with our mission" 641 said as he and his team zoomed off to find their targets.

Meanwhile 635 and her time pretty much captured the Experiments known as Pasthole and Futurehole or Experiments 278 and 279. The other Experiment team was able to capture Experiments 275 aka Wormhole and 264 aka Barranca. With these Experiments captured there was no telling what Dr. Pestus and his men as well as Dr. Hämsterviel would do with these Experiments though judging by the abilities of the Experiments they might hold a clue as to what the villains would be up to.

At this point all but one of the Experiment teams captured the Experiments they needed to capture, and that team was Experiment 641's team who for some unknown reason flew all the way to New York city and stayed hidden until they were ready to attack someone who Dr. Hämsterviel had to deal with once before, which left one to wonder was it possible the doctor changed some of the programing of 641 and his team but if so that would mean the Experiments would be dangerous towards others and themselves which could explain they unusual behavior Dr. Pestus didn't know about yet.

After Lilo and Stitch recovered from the attack they went to warn Jumba about the new Experiments but he himself already knew about the new Experiments because 635 made a cartoon to keep Jumba from leaving his lab but Stitch defeated the cartoon creature which turned into a puddle of paint once it was defeated. After Jumba was able to analyze some DNA samples from the new Experiments especially the ones that Lilo and Stitch encountered they were able to figure out a weakness in the Experiments and after tracking down Experiment 641 and his teams' location they were able to get a plan to stop these Experiments and hopefully turn them good.

After 641 and his team were finished with their plan they left New York for Hawaii once again and for a few days waited until one of Dr. Hämsterviel's enemies arrived so 641 and his team could defeat the enemy. After waiting a long time Lilo and Stitch along with Angel, Kixx and Slugger got together to stop the five Experiments and were able to locate 646 so he too could be defeated.

"Alright everyone wait until 641 and his team show themselves so we can get the drop on them" Lilo said to the team as they waited until a ship arrived from New York City. And on the ship were a few familiar friends of Lilo's who visited about a year ago, as soon as these friends of Lilo's got onto the island 641 and his team flew into the air and strike a pose before he and his team introduced themselves. Shortly after they came out into the open Lilo yelled "NOW!" and she and her team got 641 and his team by surprise and were busy in battle with the five mechito like Experiments who were having a hard time when they were separated.

About half way into their fights with each of the mechito Experiments a red dragon came seemingly out of nowhere and helped Lilo and Stitch and the others fight and defeat 641 and his team and capture 646 as well. After the battle Lilo got to meet her friends who were none other than Jake Long, Jake's grandfather, Foo Dog, Trixie and Spode. After a long time of getting to catch up on things with each other and explaining why Lilo was now an Experiment the two groups went to the shaved ice shop to get some shaved ice and enjoy the day. By the time the sun was getting ready to set Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Kixx and Slugger took the six captured Experiments with them so Jumba could begin work on them.

Once Jumba got his hands on the six odd human sized he was able to make them good and gave them a job working with Ace to be neighborhood heroes and he toned down their powers and excitement a little. He was also able to access their memories and was able to find out what exactly Dr. Pestus and Dr. Hämsterviel who to everyone's surprise was still alive were up to.

Once he was able to get Stitch, Lilo, and Pleakly and a few other useful Experiments into his lab to show everyone Dr. Pestus's plans that he acquired from the memories of the six new Experiments that are now friendly. "Alright everyone needs to listen carefully to what is about to be revealed on the monitor for it could mean the end of our lives as we know them if we don't take actions and stop Dr. Pestus and Dr. Hämsterviel" Jumba said as he played the recording.

"ALRIGHT EXPERIMENTS 641 THROUGH 646 I NEED YOU ALL TO FOCUS AND MAKE SURE THE EXPERIMENTS KNOWN AS PASTHOLE AND FUTUREHOLE ARE CAPTURE AS WELL AS WORMHOLE BECAUSE I NEED THESE EXPERIMENTS IN ORDER TO HEAD INTO THE FUTURE WHERE OUR PLANS CAN BE COMPLETED AND ONCE WE HAVE PASTHOLE IN OUR MITS NOTHING CAN STOP US FROM CHANGING THE PAST IN OUR FAVOR IF WE NEED TO BUT THE FUTURE IS WHAT WE MUST HAVE THE MOST AMONG EVERYTHING ELSE" Dr. Pestus said in part of a speech on a mission he gave to the now failed team of Experiments 641 through 646.

"Wait…..is Dr. Pestus basically saying that he's planning on using Futurehole and Pasthole in order to changed history" Lilo asked.

"Dr. Pestus….hmm…..the name and voice sound familiar to me but I can't place a finger on where" Pleakly said as he was thinking about that name for a moment.

"Yes Little Experiment Girl that is what I am saying just by showing you all this bit of memory…we need to act fast and follow the next group of Experiments that come to steal more of Jumba's evil genius Experiments" Jumba said as he and everyone else worked on a plan.

Meanwhile Dr. Pestus was angry to see his lovely Experiment team made up of Experiments 641 through 646 fail him. He then made the four slightly taller mechito like Experiments known as these four.

Experiment 647 is a mechito like Experiment colored brown and he's just like 641 but can control earth.

Experiment 648 is a mechito like Experiment colored yellow and is just like 641 but she can control flowers.

Experiment 649 is a mechito like Experiment colored silver and is just like 641 but can control rare minerals like silver and gold.

Experiment 650 who was a black armored mechito like Experiment looked a lot like Dr. Pestus but about half his size, he is just like the others before him but more powerful and can teleport as well as control gravity.

Experiments 647 through 649 would be sent to try and capture Kixx, Angel and a few other Experiments. However once the team arrived they were defeated by their now good cousins and Lilo and Stitch. After 647 through 649 were made good by Jumba they helped take them to the secret location of Dr. Pestus's ship and got most of the details of his plan for the future and noticed once Dr. Pestus and his men started to use Futurehole to move a space station into the future.

Though Jumba was confused sure his Experiments were powerful but the amount of things Futurehole was moving all at once which included the station and all of Pestus's men except for the ones on his ship with him. Jumba and everyone were on his space ship when they followed 647 and his team. His team went back to Earth to help out 641 and his group, Jumba and everyone on his ship which included himself. Lilo, Stitch, Pleakly and a few useful Experiments he kept around his place like one called GPS.

Shortly after Jumba and everyone arrived Captain Gantu on his ship he was given when he was looking for Lilo along with his team made up of him Rueben and the twins Mark and Rex. They tried to stop Dr. Pestus and his men from escaping and were able to get his ship disabled. Once disabled Jumba was able to put together a plan with Gantu's help and the two parties were able to get Pasthole back to safety and away from Dr. Hämsterviel and his allies.

About half way through the ship they were suddenly attacked by 635 and her team as well as the other active Experiments working for Dr. Pestus that he created. Their overwhelming force was enough to drive back the heroes back to their ships.

"It seems like we have lost to giant mosquito and talking gerbil Dr. Hämsterviel" Jumba said as he was panting while at his ship.

"Jumba look" Lilo said as a portal to the future that was opened by Futurehole was opening widely and it looked like it could suck in everyone else.

"Jumba doesn't know where Dr. Pestus or Dr. Hämsterviel plan on going but Jumba knows that we are going to go and stop them" Jumba said as he got ready to go through the hole as Dr. Pestus's ship was disappearing.

"But Jumba what will happen if we go into the future" Lilo asked.

"Anything can happen but let's hope we can survive traveling through the hole" Jumba said as he then talked over a plan with Captain Gantu, after everyone talked things through and came up with a plan on how get back home to the present after completing their mission in the future that could take them who knows how long to complete.

Everyone at first wanted to turn back home but they just took a deep gulp and decided to take a chance and go through the wormhole and head into the future. The only thing on Lilo's mind as they were entering is that they needed to save the cousin Experiments and she believed Nani would be very angry with her and maybe ground her for a whole year.

As for Dr. Pestus who was already on the other side of the wormhole and in the future he laughed to himself and said "this is where our future is men" and as Dr. Hämsterviel got onto his space station he made contact with his partner.

"Um…I'm ready to begin the plans mistress" Dr. Hämsterviel said nervously.

"Oh stop calling me Mistress Dr. Hämsterviel just call me by my first name Delia" the alien woman who revealed her name to be Delia said as she blinked at Dr. Hämsterviel.

"Sure thing Delia now if you'll excuse me I have work to do on the captured Experiments I'll be sending you" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he walked off to his lab not knowing of the fact his greatest enemies were following him.


	9. Chapter 9

Lilo and Stitch revenge of Dr. Hämsterviel

Chapter 9 Where are we exactly?

After sleeping for about an entire day Stitch, Lilo and everyone else on Jumba's ship and Captain Gantu's ship finally woke up from their very long trip into the future thanks to the wormhole that the Experiment known as Futurehole created. The wormhole was so big that it took Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus's spaceship as well as Captain Gantu and Dr. Jumba's ships as well. The journey was so long for everyone on Lilo and Stitch's end that they fell asleep daring their travel through the wormhole, when they woke up they were in orbit above Earth on the other side of the globe.

"Stitch….Jumba….Pleakly….anyone awake" Lilo asked her ohana as she walked around the ship and noticed everyone was getting out of bed.

"Good morning Lilo" Stitch said with a deep yawn.

"Good morning Stitch" she said as they got to the bridge of the ship and saw Jumba looking outside the ship and speaking with Gantu on a phone.

"Oh 626 and Little Experiment Girl you're awake nice to see you two again" Jumba said to them as he looked over his right shoulder.

"Did we make it into the future Jumba" Lilo asked.

"Yes Jumba and ohana made it safely into the wormhole and out of it in one piece, and Jumba is talking over plan with Captain Gantu" Jumba said as he went back to talking with Captain Gantu.

"Wow the Earth looks so beautiful from up in space" Lilo said as she pressed her face against the window of the ship.

"Yes it is but we're not in the orbit above Hawaii like I expected we would be, we are on the other side of the Pacific Ocean and around a giant island called Japan" Jumba said as he looked over his map on the ship. He then began to look for an area where Dr. Pestus or Dr. Hämsterviel and their forces landed recently, after a few minutes Jumba got a fix on the exact location of where Dr. Hämsterviel has been active in Japan and found a small island he'd never heard of before. "Alright it is landing time" Jumba said as he and Gantu piloted their ships down to Japan, they landed in different locations so they wouldn't be easy targets for Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus.

"Okay now that we've landed can Experiment 260 please tell else, where exactly we in Japan" he said to the Experiment Lilo called GPS, the little Experiment was busy getting a fix on the location he and everyone else on Jumba's ship were located and they were able to find out that they were on an island in a group of small islands called Ryukyu islands.

"We seem to be in the Ryukyu Islands Jumba on a small island called Izayoi" GPS said in a computer like voice in the Experiment language.

"Interesting, I wonder why Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus would be interested in this general location there doesn't appear to be anything worth major value on the islands" Jumba said clueless to what his old lab partner and his ally were up to.

"Hmm…maybe we should look around the local town to see if Dr. Hämsterviel or anyone else working with him is up to no good" Lilo said as she opened the ship doors and loved the smell of the island breeze.

"We do need to gather information about the area, be careful Little Experiment Girl take Experiment 626 with you to be safe" Jumba said as he handed Lilo a blue phone and Stitch a slandered red phone.

Soon Lilo and Stitch got to look around the town and of course they got the attention of a few of the locals who panicked seeing them even though they were in what some call their Earth/dog form. Lilo and Stitch tried to run out of the town but made a few messes by accident while they ran away into the woods. Once inside the woods they both heard some nearby bushes moving and saw a local girl in a red shirt with flowers on it, her hair seemed to be in a style similar to pigtails.

"Wow so you two are the red and blue monsters everyone saw in town" the girl said as she looked at them.

"Ih" Stitch replied.

"Hmm…what were you two doing in town anyway" the girl asked.

"Looking for evil space gerbil and giant robot mosquito" Stitch said.

"I'm not sure what you mean but you two made a big mess and that wasn't nice of you two you need to go and apologize" she said while standing next to the edge of a cliff without noticing while her back was turned.

"We didn't mean to make a mess of things everyone was just scared and ran into things and when we panicked we ran into stuff to" Lilo said to the girl.

"You can talk are you two yokai or wha…..wah!" the girl asked as she took a step back and almost fell until Stitch and Lilo rescued her quickly.

"I'm not sure what a yokai is but I can tell you in honesty me and Stitch are alien Experiments" Lilo said.

"No way you mean aliens are real cool, but still you two need to apologize to everyone in town" the girl insisted.

"Fine we will….oh my name is Lilo and this is Stitch" Lilo said introducing her and Stitch.

"My name is Yuna nice to meet you two, you know you two don't seem as terrible as everyone thought you were" Yuna said as she took them into town, and helped everyone understand Lilo and Stitch were sorry and they helped clean up the messes they made.

After Lilo and Stitch were done helping out the small town Yuna invited them to visit her house where she lives with her grandma. Once the three were at Yuna's house she looked for her grandma to let her know she brought over some guests and was surprised to see two strangers in her house she assumed were yokai of some kind, but it turned out these strangers were Jumba and Pleakly whom were invited by Yuna's grandma. After a quick exchange of names and stories Yuna decided to have Lilo and Stitch as well as Jumba and Pleakly to stay with at her house as long as they needed pleased.

However there was only enough room for Lilo and Stitch to sleep in Yuna's house so Jumba took out a device from his pocket and called over his ship using the device, he then pushed a button that turned the ship into a house fit for the island. "Wow I didn't know you could turn the ship into a house Jumba" Pleakly said to Jumba "I've had a lot of free time so I worked on adding a few modifications to my ship just in case I needed any of them" Jumba said as he smiled seeing his invention work perfectly.

The next day Lilo and Stitch went into the woods and found Yuna by a giant rock called the spiritual stone, Yuna explained to them that if people do enough good deeds the spiritual stone will grant the person a wish. Stitch took deep interest in this and decided he'd try to do as many good deeds as possible in order to get a wish granted though he didn't decide on what wanted just yet. Lilo was also interested in this and thought of all kinds of things to wish for but wasn't sure what she'd want to wish for first. Shortly after Lilo and Stitch learned about the stone they told Jumba and Pleakly who went to see the stone, Yuna's grandma explained what she knew about the stone and Jumba was interested in the stone and its power and decided to make for Lilo and Stitch good deed counters to help them know the deeds they needed in order for the stone to work.

After spending the next few weeks doing good deeds and getting to know Yuna's friends and go to her karate school Dr. Hämsterviel learned that his enemies followed him and his allies into the future along with Captain Gantu (who was busy trying to perfect his karaoke) his team and Jumba & Pleakly. After learning about the good deed counters Dr. Hämsterviel decided to send Sparky (who was captured by Dr. Pestus) to steal the good deed counters and used a mind control device to make Sparky do his bidding.

"Now Sparky go and bring me those good deed counters at once so I can have ultimate power" he ordered his slave minion. Sparky then against his free will went to Earth and began to look for the counters but first he made a power outage in order to make the town dark.

While Yuna, Lilo and Stitch were out looking to find out what made the power outage they found Sparky. Sparky under Dr. Hämsterviel's orders attacked Lilo and Stitch by zapping him with his lightning he zapped Yuna to and made her hair look funny. "I wonder why Sparky attacked us" Yuna asked.

"Stitch don't know but that was very mean of Sparky" Stitch said with a bit of anger.

"Maybe it has something to do with that hat like thing I saw on his head" Lilo explained.

"If that's true Lilo then we need to take it off of Sparky to save him" Stitch said.

"But what about my hair just look at it" Yuna asked.

"Maybe Pleakly can fix it he is after all into fashion" Lilo suggested.

As Lilo and Stitch looked for Sparky they were able to find him and worked together to get the device off of his head and destroyed it. After Sparky was rescued he went with Lilo, Stitch and Yuna back to Yuna's house and explained what little he could remember when Dr. Hämsterviel had captured him and used the device to brainwash him. Lilo wondered how many of her cousins captured by Dr. Hämsterviel and his allies before they came to the future, thankfully Pasthole was able to send Sparky back to the past in Lilo and Stitch's timeline before they came to the future.

"Interesting I wonder if Experiment 221 will come back to Japan to help us find and arrest Dr. Hämsterviel and his allies" Jumba commented.

"What do you mean Jumba" Lilo asked.

"Well in theory if we just sent Experiment 221 back into the past we came from then there should be a future version of Experiment 221 that could come over and provide us with help" Jumba said.

"Cool just like in this one movie I saw with a time machine" Lilo said with excitement.

"Exactly but now I must send a message to Experiment 221 in order to set up a system I've been working on since we arrived to the future Little Experiment Girl" Jumba said as he quickly sent a message into the past using Pasthole's powers to send things into the past Dr. Hämsterviel upgraded Pasthole and Futurehole so one can chose the exact time they want to send something into the past or future.

"What did you tell Sparky" Lilo asked.

"I told Experiment 221 that whenever we capture one of my Experiments or one of Dr. Pestus's Experiments and make them good I'd send the Experiments into the past to keep them safe since Dr. Hämsterviel and his allies can't make them evil again with a special device I've been using to make Experiments good" Jumba said as he checked his gear for capturing Experiments and began work on something.

After a few days went by Felix came to Japan because Stitch wanted to use him to clean up messes but forgot about the fact Felix aka Experiment 010 is a neat freak and cleans things too often even very old things. But Jumba stopped him before things got out of hand and Felix decided for the time being to help with cleaning up trash but not everything else.

Lilo, Stitch and Yuna had all kinds of fun on the island while checking on Dr. Hämsterviel and his allies activities and rescued some of the Experiments Dr. Hämsterviel made evil again though the truth was that Delia was making the Experiments evil and made them more powerful than before her enemies wouldn't learn about her until Captain Gantu and his team picked up a transmission from Dr. Hämsterviel's space station and listened in on a conversation Dr. Hämsterviel and Dr. Pestus had with Delia after learning about her Captain Gantu warned Jumba and his group about them.

"Hey Stitch have you seen my hairbrush anywhere" Yuna asked Stitch while she looked for her hairbrush.

"No I haven't Yuna" he said as he looked for a ball he brought with him.

"Odd I wonder what happened to it" she said as she looked around the place and noticed everything seemed to vanish.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pleakly screamed.

"Pleakly what happened" Lilo asked as she went to check on him and Jumba.

"It's terrible someone stole everything in the house" Pleakly said as he looked around the empty house he was in.

"Hmm…I wonder if Experiments 149 and 150 had something to do with this" Jumba asked himself as he looked around the house.

"You mean Bonnie and Clyde, but I thought they didn't steal stuff anymore" Lilo asked.

"True they wouldn't have done this back in Hawaii but we must remember Dr. Hämsterviel's ally Delia turned a lot of my Experiments back to evil so it could be possible she made Experiments 149 and 150 evil again after all you did say Dr. Pestus kidnapped them" Jumba explained and reminded Lilo.

"That's right he did kidnap them" Lilo said remembering what Dr. Pestus did.

"Whose Bonnie and Clyde" Yuna asked as she and Stitch came to check on Jumba and Pleakly.

"Their two of me and Stitch's cousins who were kidnapped by Dr. Pestus and like some of our cousins he made them evil" Lilo explained to Yuna.

"I see so Jumba made them like he made Stitch" Yuna thought out loud.

"Exactly, evil genius made them a long time ago when I was running low on supplies for creating Experiments and general things for myself and my lab as well as stuff for the evil ex-wife" Jumba said as he remembered his evil ex-wife.

"We need to find them before they steal everything on the island" Yuna said.

"Yup and we'd better hurry knowing Bonnie and Clyde they are bound to find everything on the island no matter where it is hidden" Lilo said as she and her family got ready to find Bonnie and Clyde.

"Ih cousins must be stopped" Stitch said as he sniffed the air.

After a few hours went by they finally found Bonnie and Clyde in a car loaded with all kinds of random stuff including everything from Yuna's house when they saw Lilo and Stitch they acted pretty normal with the exception they were stealing stuff.

"Stitch and Lilo great to see you two again" Bonnie said with a grin offering a hug.

"Stay right where you are Bonnie and Clyde" Yuna said to them.

"Who's this kid" Bonnie asked.

"She's Yuna a member of our ohana on the island you stole everything from us" Lilo said.

"We stole from you I didn't notice at all" Bonnie claimed.

"Bonnie can you quit the act and give everything back please" Lilo asked.

"I'd like to kid but Dr. Hämsterviel said he wanted me and Clyde to steal everything on the island for him" she said.

"Dr. Hämsterviel is evil and just using you two can't you please just return everything" Yuna asked.

"We will but um…..hey what's that over there" Bonnie said as an odd cartoon like creature hovered in the air.

"That looks like a cartoon" Yuna said.

"It must be that Experiment that can create cartoons just like Toons and Bojo the yokai" Lilo said as the creature just vanished and Bonnie and Clyde were trying to escape in their car.

"I told you it was a good idea Clyde didn't I" Bonnie said as she was driving the car along a narrow road near a cliff.

"I don't know Bonnie I got a bad feeling about this" Clyde said as they came to an old wooden bridge.

"Relax Clyde we'll make it" she insisted while Lilo, Stitch and Yuna chased them but got tripped every now and then by one of Experiment 635 drew something to trip them and giggled from her hiding place.

"Darn this sucks" Yuna yelled after getting up for maybe the 20th time.

"Look there they are" Stitch yelled as he ran on all fours trying to get to his cousins.

"Oh no not that old bridge, if they try to cross it they'll fall" Yuna said as she ran to try and stop Bonnie and Clyde from falling.

"See Clyde we're almost over the bridge and…" she paused as she heard a rope breaking and had a terrified look on her face.

"I told you I had a bad feeling" Clyde said as the bridge was slowly breaking.

"Hang on Bonnie and Clyde we'll save you" Yuna yelled as she and her friends worked out a plan to try and save the two.

"Don't come onto the bridge I think it's going to break" Bonnie yelled.

"We need to try and head back or maybe…..hmm…Bonnie I got a plan but you need to stay still, hold onto my hand and trust me" Clyde said as he looked towards the cliff Yuna, Stitch and Lilo were on.

"Clyde, Bonnie are you alright" Lilo asked.

"We're fine but I need you and Stitch to hold onto my robotic arm once I fire my harpoon towards the cliff then pull me and Bonnie up to save us" Clyde said as he worked on aiming his harpoon.

"Clyde are you crazy stuff like that on works in….oh I get it Lilo and Stitch can pull us and our loot up to safety" Bonnie said.

"Yup but I've got only one shot at this so stay still please" Clyde said as he took aim and fired his harpoon just in time so Lilo and Stitch could catch it and pull him and Bonnie up with their car.

"There you two go" Lilo said as she pulled out a net gun and captured Bonnie and Clyde.

After Bonnie and Clyde were captured Lilo, Stitch and Yuna worked hard returning everything the Experiment duo stole, the two were turned back to good shortly afterword's and paid a quick debt to society before returning back to the past in order to be safe from Dr. Hämsterviel and his allies.

Experiment 635 and her team were later sent to cause some trouble for Lilo, Stitch and Yuna which got them in trouble for a little while. After a few days of teasing everyone 635 and her team pulled out before Lilo and Stitch could have found a way to stop them.

Meanwhile Dr. Hämsterviel was busy on his space station trying to think of some new ideas "I don't understand how my Experiments could be failing so badly" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled. "Maybe Dr. Hämsterviel it's because you lack the proper method of planning in order to get your job done right" Experiment 650 said as he checked on Dr. Hämsterviel's progress.

"Experiment 650 what are you doing here" he demanded.

"I'm just merely checking on your actions while our forces are busy building our moon base" the large black Experiment said looking down upon the doctor in a manner of speaking.

"Why was I not told about our moon base" Dr. Hämsterviel asked.

"Because your constant failures have been upsetting Mistress Delia and the Master, Dr. Pestus" he explained.

"It's not my fault those stupid Experiments have been failing me the past couple of weeks" he insisted.

"Oh but it is doctor very much so, and I hope you don't make any more foolish choices though I will let you know the next nine Experiments are almost complete and hopefully much like Experiment 635's team and myself who are the last four Experiments the Master made whom are loyal to him also there's word Jumba is making another Experiment mostly robotic" Experiment 650 said as he left the room.

"So the 50's of the 600 series of Experiments are done….in that case the 60's Experiments of the 600 series shall be created here ahahahaha" he laughed as he began work on his next plan which was most likely going to fail as Experiment 650 would hope.

Meanwhile Jumba was busy making the Experiment he would call Experiment 660, this Experiment would help him catalog the new Experiments and keep track of every single Experiment that's missing in the past.

As for Dr. Pestus his next batch of Experiments were going to be done soon, he hoped much like Experiment 635's team and Experiment 650 that they would not fail easily to Lilo and Stitch and that Delia would be impressed with him. Experiment 621 was busy making up his own plans and working to help Dr. Pestus in order to get back at Jumba and Stitch though he'd most likely try to avoid Lilo and anyone else.

Hopefully Lilo, Stitch and Yuna will be able to defeat Dr. Hämsterviel and his allies and rescue all of the captured Experiments and turn at least most of the other Experiments Dr. Pestus would create good. As for Nani back in the past she was surprised to have Experiments appear in the house every now and then, thankfully she got a note Lilo sent her and understood she wouldn't see Lilo for a while after all only a few days went by when she left…


	10. Chapter 10

Lilo and Stitch revenge of Dr. Hämsterviel

Chapter 10 Dr. Jumba makes a new Experiment and Dr. Hämsterviel makes his big bad move.

"I can't believe they have turned my Experiments in goody two-shoe good doers" yelled Dr. Hämsterviel as he counted the list of Experiments he captured and how many were still active for him.

"I wouldn't be so surprised Dr. Hämsterviel after all you have a bad reputation for failing and people who work with you to long usually have some form of failure as well" Experiment 650 said as he looked down at the small rodent doctor.

"Shut up with your obviousness and stupidest of stupid" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled.

"As you wish, but know this what you are planning is doomed to fail and you will be punished by both Mistress Delia and the Master Dr. Pestus those robots you dare call Experiments are useless junk piles that don't have the right to be called Experiments Dr. Hämsterviel" Experiment 650 said as he left the lab Dr. Hämsterviel was working in.

"Wait how did you know about my projects" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled in vain as he tried to learn how Experiment 650 knew about his plans.

As time went by Dr. Hämsterviel finished pretty weak robot clones of Stitch and Leroy which were known as Experiments 661 through 669. Once they were finished Dr. Hämsterviel was able to sneak off of his space station and made his way to Earth were he set up a fast-food joint on the island Lilo lives on in Hawaii. As for Lilo, Stitch and Yuna they were busy keeping Yuna's house nice and clean, they had a good many adventures around the island for the past couple of weeks while Dr. Hämsterviel and his allies were busy with their work.

The three got to meet many of the yokai that live on the island and call it home as well as meeting some other aliens that paid a visit to Earth, while those three were having fun Captain Gantu and his team were busy keeping track of things, Reuben got into the habit of eating rice balls when he paid a visit to Lilo and Stitch one day. The yellow Experiment found yet another type of food he has a deep craving for.

"I think we are getting close to having enough good deeds done so we can get our wishes Stitch" Lilo said as she looked at her good deed counter which was at about 39 whereas Stitch's was at 35.

"Ih Stitch do good deeds to help out everyone" the blue Experiment said.

"Hmm…..though I wonder what Dr. Hämsterviel plans to do next" Dr. Jumba said as he came into the front room where Lilo and Stitch were talking while on the couch.

"Yeah I've been wondering about him for sometime to Jumba….do you think he's given up" Lilo asked.

"Knowing him he's only just waiting for the right moment to make his move and cause all kinds of chaos" Jumba said as he looked towards the table.

"What are you looking at Jumba" Yuna asked as she came in to check on everyone.

"Just wondering why Experiment 660 is sleeping on the table is all" Jumba said as a giant robotic orb with a big blue glowing eye in the center of its head looked at Jumba as it came to life.

"I beg your pardon mister Jumba" the flying robot said as he looked at Jumba.

"Wow is this that new Experiment you were talking about Jumba" Yuna asked.

"Yes this is my new Experiment indeed, he has a brain deep within his robotic shell" Jumba said as the Experiment looked around the room.

"Allow me to introduce myself to all of you, I am research probe 541 but since I've been rescued and reprogramed by Dr. Jumba here I've been renamed to Experiment number Six-Six-Zero" the new Experiment said as he looked at everyone and quickly scanned them.

"Interesting he still has some of the old memories left inside of him" Jumba said.

"What do you mean Jumba" Yuna asked.

"Well I'll try to explain best I can…..you see back many years ago when I was just barely done with the mostly failed 400 series of my Experiments I found on a barren alien planet an odd robotic probe of some kind that isn't from any known alien race in the galaxy…" Jumba said as he sat down to tell his tale. "And once I got the probe back to my lab it seemed to come to life and after a long series of events where the probe was figuring out the year it was in and after I explained to it I rescued it and um…lied about making my Experiments to help people" Jumba said with a somewhat discussed look on his face. "And even after learning you lied years ago Dr. Jumba I still gratefully helped you out" Experiment Six-Six-Zero said to his master.

"Indeed you did still help me" Jumba said "Yes Dr. Jumba, in fact it was me who gathered every single one of the DNA's needed to create Experiment 611, and I even remember exactly what the password is that is needed in order for him to use his most powerful weapon we equipped him with" Six-Six-Zero said as he remembered just now the terrible password needed for Experiment 611 to destroy the universe. "Indeed and you even helped gather some of the critical DNA's for a few other Experiments in the 600 series including 626" Jumba said with a wide grin on his face. "Indeed I did Dr. Jumba…..though our happy times of me working with you as a loyal DNA gatherer were numbered when the Galactic Federation came and arrested you and Experiment 621…..I was left with only one option to find a random world to hide out until you could be freed because my still fragile body couldn't survive rescuing you" Six-Six-Zero said with a heavy sigh.

"Yup and luckily you landed on Earth and I was able to find you and decided to give you an organic brain to make you one of my official Experiments with a very special power" Jumba said with triumph.

"Yes I must catalog every single Experiment and check on its status on rather the Experiments are healthy, good, or if something else has happened to them….right now about 15 of the original Experiments are still brainwash and or missing and there are more Experiments on the planet" Six-Six-Zero said as he flew around the room and scanned around the planet quickly.

"What are you talking about Experiment 660" Jumba asked.

"I'm not sure how or why…..but I've detected new completely robotic Experiments that are basically copies of Stitch and Leroy….they are called Experiments 661 through 669" Six-Six-Zero.

"How could Dr. Hämsterviel have created them so quickly without us knowing" Jumba asked.

"I don't know…..but I do know we need to get to Hawaii as soon as possible or else the planet will be in great danger" Six-Six-Zero said as he took off for the islands without another word.

Meanwhile on the island where Lilo lived before she went into the future Dr. Hämsterviel was busy with his evil plans for the island while selling fast food and what seemed like simple toys and gifts to people. "Ahaha soon I will have complete control over the entire stinky island and its dumb dumbing islanders" the mad doctor said as he was looking at a computer he brought with him to the island.

"Sir we have two human customers we haven't had before within the grounds of our base" said one of the robot experiments as he showed a hologram image of none other than Nani and David who were curious about the new restaurant on the island that opened up a week or two ago. "Oho this is perfect with those two I will have the perfect hostages for when that Annoying girl and 626 arrive to try and stop me from my oh so cleaver and perfect plan" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he laughed to himself and went to the order window of the restaurant when David and Nani were ready to order at the window.

"Welcome to Burger Hut Hamster what would you like to order off of the menu" Dr. Hämsterviel asked David and Nani while hiding his face behind a menu.

"Hmm…I'm not sure the fish and chips look good, but the chicken strips might be better" David thought to himself out loud.

"Why don't we just get some fish to-go David" Nani suggested because she was in a hurry to get some lunch and back to work before her short lunch break was over.

"Why don't you two order surrendering to me Dr. Hämsterviel" he said as he pulled out a laser gun and pointed it at Nani and David.

"Dr. Hämsterviel! What are you doing here" Nani demanded as she looked at the doctor with anger for everything he did to Lilo and the rest of her Ohana.

"Oh I'm just living a simple life, and taking over the island with my restaurant" Dr. Hämsterviel explained.

"If you do anything to us you will be sorry Dr. Hämsterwheel" Nani said as she misspend Dr. Hämsterviel's name.

"Oh really? Well I'll see to it you can't do anything to ruin my perfect oh so evil plans of planning. Now for phase two of my plan" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he pushed a button on the computer next to him, as soon as he did every single gift and toy Dr. Hämsterviel gave everyone on practically the entire island had their gift or toy grab onto them and brainwashed them into a slave army. The brainwashing devices were an upgraded version of the very one Dr. Hämsterviel used on Mertle when he tricked her years ago and tried to capture 626.

"Nani what is going on?" David asked as everyone around them started to say 'All hail Hämsterviel' and walked towards Nani and David as Dr. Hämsterviel ordered his slave army to capture Nani and David and to place them into a special machine.

"Who can stop me and my perfectness now, who can stop me?! Ahahahahahahahahaha" Dr. Hämsterviel said to himself and asked Nani and David as the slave army of Dr. Hämsterviel closed in on the two and soon captured them.

As for our heroes back in Japan got onto Captain Gantu's ship and followed Experiment 660 as he flew across the Pacific Ocean and made his way to the island Dr. Hämsterviel had just claimed as his own. "I don't understand what's going on Jumba, why is Experiment Six-Six-Zero acting so weird and why is he flying over the ocean and why exactly are we following him aside from the fact we need to make sure he's alright" Yuna asked as Jumba was keeping an eye on his Experiment while Gantu was flying his ship.

"Well Little Girl Yuna Experiment Six-Six-Zero has detected new completely robotic Experiments on the island where Lilo came from and where I along with most of everyone else lived for a long time. We are flying over ocean because it fastest way to reach the island and get there safely though for some reason I have a very bad feeling about landing on the island" Jumba said as he kept a close eye on his Experiment and hoped a bad feeling he had didn't mean anything.

"Hmm…like Captain Gantu dude we've like totally got an unknown bogy coming on our left back" Mark said as he looked at the radar and was tracking something.

"I'll get into the canon and use the lens to get a visual on the bogy" Rex said as he headed for the new canon that was added to the ship before they left for the future.

"Rex do you I'll take evasive actions while you try to get a visual on the target, everyone code red strap into your seats and head for your battle stations we have an unknown bogy at 6:00clock and its moving fast" Captain Gantu yelled on the microphone as he slowly began to evade the target.

"Hmm….where are you…..there….confirmed visual on the target, it appears to be solid black and is closing in fast I don't think its friendly permission to fire Captain" Rex asked as he caught a visual on the bogy.

"Don't shout until we have a full visual on the target" the Captain said as he moved his ship quickly as the target nearly hit the ship.

"where are you…..confirmed full visual on the target…..the target is Experiment 650 I repeat the target is Experiment 650 permission to fire Captain" Rex said as he got a good look at the giant black cyborg mosquito Experiment.

"Experiment 650, he's one of Dr. Pestus's most loyal fighters next to Bounty Hunter Bob, permission to fire granted damage the target and prevent him from hitting us" Captain Gantu yelled as he worked hard to evade Experiment 650's plasma canons and missiles he was firing at the ship nearly hitting the ship each time if not for Gantu's piloting skills.

"Oh great I always wanted to be blown to bits by a big monster" Pleakly yelled sarcastically as he was flying from one place to the next on the ship because he didn't get to his seat fast enough.

"Come on you blasted bug" Rex said as he was firing at 650 and nearly hit him quite a few times.

"Hahaha…..you might as well have only one possible way to get home as far as space ships go, even though Dr. Hämsterviel's plan is doomed to fail I can't make it look like I'm trying to help you get to the island" 650 said as he dodged the plasma canons and fired a few missiles at the wings and an engine of the ship, once he caused enough confusion he grabbed the ship and started punching it hard breaking the hull within three hits.

"Hull near the reactor and engine two is badly damaged hull breaches throughout most of the ship" Captain Gantu yelled as he felt the force of 650's punches hitting the ship.

"We're not going down without a fight" Stitch said as he crawled out of the ship to fight 650.

"Well well well if it isn't Experiment 626, you're said to be the most powerful of Jumba's Experiments next to 627, I guess in a way your my older cousin though I don't see any resemblance" 650 said as he jumped off the ship and tossed out a device the grabbed onto Gantu's ship and created a giant arena right above it. "How about we settle this my way and make it fair for you 626" 650 said as he dived down into the ocean out of sight.

"What the heck just happened…..where did bad cousin go and why he make this arena" Stitch asked himself as looked around for 650.

"I'd better help Stitch, after all if Experiment 650 is just like Dr. Pestus Stitch will need my help" Lilo said as she got out of the ship and was surprised to see the giant arena that was actually flying everyone towards the island at a fairly decent pace.

"Come out and show yourself bad cousin" Stitch said as he looked around.

"As you wish" 650 said as he fired tons of missiles at Stitch, thankfully the Experiment was able to dodge all of the missiles before they could hit him.

As the battle went on between 650 and 626 Lilo was able to come just in time to help Stitch stop 650. As the three battled they soon arrived at the island and 650 only stopped fighting them when Experiment 660 came and fired a very powerful plasma blast at 650 that sent him flying off of the arena.

"We will meet again Lilo and Stitch" 650 said as he flew off and took back his portable arena and left Gantu's ship to crash into the island thankfully no one was hurt badly.

"Ah…where are we?" Yuna asked as she got up and out of the crashed ship with everyone else.

"It would seem that we crashed onto the very island we were heading towards but I don't think it's the same as when I first saw it three weeks ago Six-Six-Zero said as he looked at everyone who was finally awake.

"Do you mean we've been sleeping for three weeks Orb Monster" Pleakly asked as he woke up.

"Yes…..when we nearly crashed I created an energy field to freeze everything in place so I could rescue everyone and you all needed time to how should I put it…thah out" Six-Six-Zero explained as everyone woke up.

"So your deep freezing function was repaired after" Jumba said.

"Yes though it isn't like an average freezing system mine is far more advance and I guess you could say different from any other type of freezing" Six-Six-Zero tried to explain.

As everyone recovered and got up and had breakfast they went into town to look for everyone but couldn't find a soul. As they all looked for everyone they found on the other side of the island a small alien like town Dr. Hämsterviel and his slaves were creating called Hämstertroppolis. Shortly after everyone entered town they were teleported into a giant arena where Dr. Hämsterviel was waiting for them. Once they were there he clapped his hands breaking the silence I the coliseum.

"Well done, you finally made it to my party" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he moved towards everyone while he was on a hovering chair.

"Dr. Hämsterviel what have you done to my home" Lilo demanded.

"I simply turned everyone into my brainwashed slaves" Dr. Hämsterviel said.

"What how could you have done that" Lilo asked.

"It's quite simple I took over everything while you were gone doing your goofing goof stuff and your all so good deeds but now I've got you all especially you, you weird stupid little girl which is all you are Lilo after all if you never adopted that ugly blue dog none of this would have ever happened" Dr. Hämsterviel said as he taunted Lilo.

"So that guy is Dr. Hämsterviel…..he looks a whole lot shorter then I pictured him and he also looks more like a gerbil" Yuna said.

"I am hamster like not gerbil HAMSTER!" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled.

"Oh dear….what are we to do" Six-Six-Zero asked as he looked around.

"You're right Dr. Hämsterviel…..I am weird…..and if there's anything I've learned within my life….I can't change who I am I'm just weird but I like being weird it's who I am but I have an Ohana like no other who can be called weird just like me I'm even like most of them now…" Lilo was feeling very deeply proud of herself as she thought about every good thing in her life even as an army of brainwashed people were surrounding her.

"Oh my I've got an idea" Six-Six-Zero said as he saw Lilo all of a sudden began to glow brightly as she glowed she could feel something inside of herself that she never felt before. And as she got this feeling 660 gave Lilo a microphone and she began to sing a powerful song that reminded everyone of Angel's song to a point but this was in English and she was singing Aloha E Komo Mai.

As she sang her song for some reason all of the brainwashing devices were no longer working and fell off of everyone they were on Dr. Hämsterviel was angered as he saw his army no longer serving him.

"How dare you make all of my slaves no longer work for me…I've been waiting for sometime to fight you again Lilo and Stitch and now I will with the help of Experiments 661 through 669….attack my robots…..robots?" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled as he saw the robots easily defeated and reprogramed by Jumba. "That's it now I'm mad" Dr. Hämsterviel yelled as he got in a giant robot and began to fight Lilo and Stitch but he was defeated and was sent to jail and kept far away from any of his allies.

After everything on the island was cleaned up and Lilo and her friends and her Ohana had a good Thanksgiving dinner that was made by Pleakly Lilo, Stitch and everyone else who traveled into future as well as Yuna went back to the islands to spend a good time.

As for Dr. Hämsterviel far away in his prison cell alone "Let me out of here and back out to the outside…anyone here?...Hello?" he asked as all of a sudden the prison was invaded by a small group of aliens no one had ever seen before one of the aliens looked at Dr. Hämsterviel and said "hello Dr. Hämsterviel its time for us to move on…..since your last failure things have changed for you" the alien said as soon he and the rest of his kind and Dr. Hämsterviel vanished without a trace.


End file.
